Pas sans toi
by Robangel
Summary: " Je vais à la boulangerie mon amour, je ne serais pas longue. Je t'aime,"... voilà la dernière phrase qu'Edward entendra de sa femme dont la disparition reste inexpliquée... Va-t-il la retrouver ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou, bon je sais que je suis grave à la bourre sur mes autres fics mais les chapitres arrivent avant la fin de la semaine... Voilà le début d'une nouvelle fiction... Une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête encore et encore et qui m'empêchait d'avancer pour les autres. Enfin bref, voilà le premier chapitre en espérant sincèrement que ce début d'histoire vous plaise ... Un merci tout particulier pour ma Bêta Méla Nie qui a pris le temps de me relire et de corriger mes impardonnables fautes ;) **

**Bonne lecture...  
><strong>

**POV Edward**

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de mon portable. Je sortais de l'un de ces songes que j'aimais tant. Encore une fois, je venais de me faire rappeler à l'ordre. Tout le bonheur que je croyais retrouver n'était, une fois de plus, qu'un rêve. Avant de décrocher, je passais une main sur mon visage pour y découvrir de nouveau des larmes. Ces larmes nocturnes qui me rappelaient que mon cœur était mort de tristesse ce fameux jour. Ce jour où je l'avais perdu. Ce jour où je m'étais juré de la retrouver au péril de ma vie.

- Cullen, annonçais-je de ma voix rauque en décrochant.

- Au QG dans vingt minutes. Tu entres en action.

Je raccrochais sans répondre. Que répondre à ça de toute façon ? Un ordre reste un ordre.

Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je me regardais sans me voir. J'étais devenu l'ombre de moi-même depuis cinq mois. Depuis ma descente aux enfers en perdant l'ange de mon paradis. Pourtant ce jour avait si bien commencé…

**Flashback**

_Je la regardais dormir, comme à mon habitude quand je me réveillais avant elle. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de son magnifique visage. Ses pommettes étaient rouges, ce qui me prouvait qu'elle était bien au chaud sous la couette. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je savais qu'elle s'était couchée très tard à cause de ses révisions._

_Ma petite femme. Dire que dans une semaine, cela fera deux ans que nous sommes mariés. Bientôt dix que nos vies se sont croisées. Aujourd'hui je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle._

_Je lui caressais une de ses joues du bout des doigts tout en déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou._

_- Debout ma belle, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille en déposant un baiser sous celle-ci._

_- Hum hum, marmonna-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous la couette._

_- Non, non, ma beauté. Je sais que tu es réveillée, riais-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

_- 'Core cinq minutes, ronchonna-t-elle en nichant sa tête contre mon torse._

_- Ok, mais pas une de plus, lui dis-je tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux._

_- T'es un amour, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon torse._

_- Un amour qui n'a pas eu droit à un bonjour digne de ce nom, la taquinai-je._

_Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur mon menton._

_- Un tout petit peu plus haut et tu gagnes le gros lot, ma princesse, lui dis-je en riant._

_- Te moque pas. Je suis fatiguée, souffla-t-elle._

_- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as encore veillé très tard hier._

_- Je suis désolée._

_- Hey, ne le sois pas bébé._

_- Mais j'ai l'impression de te délaisser, maugréa-t-elle._

_- Ma puce, quand je pars en mission, on ne se voit pas pendant des jours voir des semaines. Tu ne t'en plains pas alors que je culpabilise de te laisser seule à l'appart en sachant que tu angoisses pour moi._

_- Mais avant d'être avec toi, je savais le métier que tu voulais faire. Je l'ai accepté. Même s'il est vrai que j'ai peur pour toi._

_- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas._

_- Je n'y peux rien._

_- Enfin bref. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai accepté aussi le fait que tes études de droit te prennent beaucoup de temps pour le métier que tu veux faire. A la différence de mon métier, c'est que toi tu es dans le salon avec moi._

_- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_- La seule chose pour laquelle je pourrais t'en vouloir serait de ne pas me donner le baiser que j'ai réclamé il y a..._

_Je fus coupé par ses délicieuses lèvres qui prenaient possession des miennes. Son baiser était délicat, léger, presque timide. Un de ses baisers qui ne me donnait pas du tout envie de sortir du lit. Je savais que ce n'était pas possible mais j'avais vraiment envie d'approfondir notre étreinte ce matin. Elle finit tout de même par briser ce délicieux baiser. Elle plongea son regard vert, qui pétillait et que j'aimais tant, dans le mien en me faisant un petit sourire coquin. A mon avis, elle avait dû sentir mon désir se réveiller contre elle._

_- Bonjour mon ange._

_- Bonjour ma beauté._

_J'allais pour replonger sur ses lèvres quand elle posa son index sur les miennes._

_- Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, sexy boy !_

_Elle s'échappa de mes bras pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

_- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, criais-je rieur mais frustré._

_J'entendis son rire au travers de la porte._

_- Ne soyez pas fâché Agent Cullen, riait-elle de plus belle, je serais me faire pardonner..._

**Fin du Flashback**

J'étais toujours dans la salle de bain où son rire flottait. Je regardais en direction de la porte avec l'infime espoir de la lui voir franchir. Elle viendrait glisser ses bras autour de moi en m'entourant de sa chaleur, de son odeur et de sa douceur.

Je secouais la tête pour garder les idées claires. Aujourd'hui une nouvelle mission m'attendait. Il ne fallait pas que je flanche. Même si j'avais la désagréable sensation que quelque chose allait changer. A part sauver des filles de ce détraqué de James, je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Je soufflais une fois de plus en passant ma main dans mon cou. Mes doigts frôlaient la chaîne où pendait mon alliance.

_Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas au doigt ?_

Pour une mission où je devais séduire la femme d'un dealer de drogue. Avec mon alliance, la mission n'aurait pas fonctionné. L'enlever, d'ailleurs, me broyait les entrailles. C'était comme si je tournais la page. Mais je n'étais définitivement pas prêt de tourner cette page. Tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, je m'acharnerais à la retrouver.

Cette mission, par contre, allait m'empêcher pour un temps de continuer mes recherches. Mais je savais que mon frère Emmett et mon meilleur ami Jasper, qui étaient aussi mes collègues, allaient les mener pour moi. Ils étaient les seuls qui continuaient de me soutenir. Ils s'acharnaient autant que moi. Soit pour retrouver la petite belle-sœur, soit pour retrouver la meilleure amie.

_Dieu, que tu me manques..._

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_**QG du FBI**_

J'entrais directement dans la salle de réunion où Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Garrett et Esmée qui était procureur dans cette affaire, m'attendaient pour commencer la réunion.

- Bonjour Edward, installe-toi. On allait commencer, lança Carlisle.

- Que se passe-t-il de si important pour me sortir du lit à quatre heures du matin, maugréa Esmée.

- Seth a eu de nouvelles informations de son indic. Emmett et Jasper aussi en ont eu grâce aux témoignages des deux filles qu'ils ont sauvées des mains de James.

- Si les transactions ont été effectuées, pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé l'assaut, demandais-je irrité.

- Parce qu'il reste une fille sur place.

- Comment ça ? Je pensais que les deux filles, que Jazz et Em' ont sorti de là, étaient les seules.

- Non Edward. D'après les deux filles, une serait encore sur place. Elle aurait pris leur défense, d'ailleurs, face à James, m'apprit Carlisle.

- Une dure à cuire, soufflais-je. Est-ce pour elle que je dois intervenir ?

- Oui. Elle est devenue la bête noire des acolytes de James. Dès qu'un de ses sbires essayent de l'approcher, elle leur fait regretter amèrement.

- Est-ce qu'ils l'ont...

Je me tortillais sur ma chaise nerveusement. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'un monstre ait pu faire subir des atrocités à cette fille.

- Si ta question est de savoir si elle a été violée, la réponse est non, Edward.

Je soufflais de soulagement.

- Quand je disais que personne ne l'approchait, je ne plaisantais pas, lança Seth.

- Explique-toi, l'incitais-je à poursuivre.

- D'après mon indic Laurent, James aurait essayé de s'amuser avec cette nana le premier soir de sa captivité. Elle...

Il avala sa salive difficilement en plaçant ses mains sur son entrejambe.

- Elle lui a planté le coupe-papier dans ses parties, termina Seth en grimaçant.

- Outch, firent Em' et Jazz en même temps.

- Je vois que ce que cette femme a fait, te plaît Edward, vu le sourire que tu arbores, lança Carlisle.

- Et bien... je suppose que ce bâtard n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, crachais-je.

- Rosalie, la fille que j'ai acheté, dit Em' en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts, m'a raconté que la fille... Quel est son prénom d'ailleurs ?

Seth fouilla dans son dossier, parcourut une feuille.

- Mallory... Elle s'appelle Mallory, dit-il.

Je prenais des notes pour ne pas perdre une miette des informations distillées car au moindre dérapage de ma part, la vie de Mallory ainsi que la mienne seraient en danger.

- Donc Rosalie m'a raconté que Mallory l'aurait sauvé de justesse de James, continua Em'.

- Que lui a-t-elle fait ? demanda Garrett que j'entendais pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

- Rosalie est arrivée en même temps que Mallory. James a voulu palper la marchandise. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement que Mallory lui a administré un sacré coup de genou dans les parties. C'est ensuite qu'elle lui a planté le coupe-papier. Sans lui avoir mis au passage un crochet du droit pour le finir. Les sbires de James étaient à trois pour la retenir mais elle s'est vengée d'eux par la suite. C'est pour cela qui ne l'approchent pas.

- Bon sang mais c'est Tomb Raider, la nana, ria Garrett.

- Et encore tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur a fait. Pour le premier déjà, elle a arraché les fils électriques d'un interrupteur qu'elle a placé sur la poignée de leur chambre. Elle a renversé le verre d'eau en dessous de la porte. Quand elle a entendu les pas et vu que la poignée bougeait, elle a allumé l'interrupteur, le gars a pris une sacrée joute. On peut dire qu'il est au courant maintenant, ria Em'.

- Quand au deuxième, elle lui a brûlé le visage, ajouta Seth.

- Comment ? Demandais-je.

- Tout simple. Allumettes, désodorisant. Je te laisse imaginer comment elle s'y est prise.

- Et le troisième, demanda Garrett, qui se retenait de rire.

- Le troisième, que dire... Elle lui a planté un morceau de verre dans la carotide.

- Si elle sait si bien se défendre, pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas sauvée ? Demandais-je irrité, même si j'étais admiratif du courage de cette fille.

- Il la tient, lança Jasper. D'après Alice, la fille que j'ai sauvée, il a une emprise sur elle.

- Un chantage, confirma Carlisle.

- Sa vie ou celle de sa mère qu'il tient en otage quelque part, termina Jazz.

- Putain, crachais-je en me levant.

Cette histoire de chantage compliquait l'affaire.

- Je suis peut-être trop curieuse, mais comment cette Mallory a sauvé Alice, demanda Esmée.

- Alice est arrivée quelques jours après les deux autres. Elle n'était pas du tout dans les attentes de James. Petite, cheveux courts, tout ce qu'il déteste. Donc il a décidé que ce serait son défouloir.

- Oh Seigneur, lâcha Esmée émue.

- S'il te plaît, reprends-toi Esmée, demanda Carlisle.

- Oh mais désolée d'avoir un cœur. Comment peux-tu rester insensible face à ce que ces filles subissent, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas cela. Mais si je me penche sur le côté émotionnel dans une affaire, je peux ranger l'arme au placard.

- Oui, c'est vrai, pardon, renifla-t-elle.

De voir mes parents se disputer m'arrachait le cœur. Mais Carlisle avait raison. Si on laissait nos sentiments parler, nous étions foutus.

- Continue Jazz', relançais-je pour oublier ce petit incident.

- Donc je disais qu'il voulait passer ses nerfs sur cette pauvre Alice. Mallory s'est interposée. Ainsi James s'est défoulé sur elle plutôt que sur Alice.

- Pourquoi ? Vu que James en avait peur, demanda Seth.

- Elle l'a mise au défi. Elle lui a dit de s'en prendre à un adversaire à sa taille. C'est la dernière fois que les filles l'ont vu d'ailleurs.

- Mais merde, cette fille n'a donc pas l'instinct de survie, m'énervais-je.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les filles affirment que les sbires de James étaient plus que ravis. Il l'aurait enfermé à la cave. Apparemment de ce qu'elles pouvaient entendre; Mallory serait très affaiblie voir mourante. James ne la nourrissait que tous les trois jours. Et encore nourrir est un faible mot. Elles ont entendu dire aussi lors d'une conversation entre deux des gardes que Mallory allait faire payer ce que James lui faisait subir.

- Elle va se venger ? Demanda Seth.

- Pas directement. Elle a dit qu'elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau quand il tombera entre certaines mains.

- C'est quoi ça, elle nous fait des devinettes maintenant ? Maugréais-je.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez. Cette fille était un vrai challenge mais surtout un vrai danger à elle toute seule.

- Est-ce que les filles en ont appris plus sur elle quand elles étaient ensemble ? Demandais-je en essayant de garder mon sang-froid.

- Non, elles sont restées que trois jours ensemble. Depuis qu'elle a pris la défense d'Alice, Mallory est séquestrée et enchaînée à la cave. Elle est très affaiblie, amaigrie. Elle ne tient même plus sur ses jambes. Laurent, mon indic doit même la nourrir, termina Seth.

- James a décidé de la vendre, dit Carlisle.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Garrett.

- Parce qu'elle est mourante et qu'il ne veut pas de squelette au placard d'après ce que m'a dit Laurent, dit Seth.

- Fils de...

- C'est là que tu entres en action Edward, me coupa mon père.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais de me suivre si sa mère n'est pas en sécurité, crachais-je.

- Ce sera à toi de la convaincre.

- Hors de question, hurlais-je en tapant du poing sur la table. Je n'abandonnerais plus personne dans ma putain de vie, sifflais-je.

- Ça n'a rien de personnel Edward, s'énerva Carlisle. Ce n'est pas de ta vie que l'on parle là. Mais celle d'une fille qui brave tous les dangers pour vivre.

- Je la pensais mourante, crachais-je sarcastiquement.

- Pas si tu la sauves, cria-t-il.

Il souffla longuement avant de reprendre.

- Écoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi depuis que...

- Ne t'avise pas de dire son prénom, le menaçais-je.

- Bordel, tu es agent du FBI. Tu es ici pour sauver et protéger ton prochain. Même si tu penses avoir échoué pour...

- Tais-toi, criais-je. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je pense ou de ce que je ressens. Parce que toi, tu as encore ta femme à tes côtés, hurlais-je à bout de souffle.

- J'ai perdu une fille, c'est la même chose, murmura-t-il.

- Ça suffit, nous coupa Esmée. Je prépare les documents qu'il faut pour que tout soit en règle. Carlisle tu vois pour préparer les mallettes. Edward, la transaction se fait dans deux heures, vois un peu avec les autres comment entrer en action. Je veux qu'on en finisse avec tout ça, vous me fatiguez à la fin.

- Combien a-t-il demandé ? Demandais-je en portant ma main à la chaîne qui pendait à mon cou.

- Trois cents mille dollars !

- Pour une mourante ? Demanda Em'. Putain, il met le prix cet enfoiré.

- Il veut en tirer un maximum d'après Laurent. Et apparemment, c'est une belle compensation pour tous les dégâts que cette fille lui a causé, termina Seth.

- Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Tout le monde à son poste. Dès que tu as récupéré la fille, on lance l'assaut. Et Edward...

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire papa, crachais-je.

- Juste... pas d'imprudence, dit-il en sortant de la pièce sans me regarder.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Deux heures plus tard**_

J'étais arrivé à destination. Cet enfoiré ne se refusait rien. Villa avec piscine et jacuzzi. Mecs armés jusqu'aux dents. Et des filles, à moitié nues, qui se pavanaient pour ce chien.

J'avais envie de vomir à voir ce que ce gars avait pu se payer tout en vendant des filles honnêtes et innocentes.

- Vous êtes Tyler Hawkins ? Demanda un des gardes de James.

- Oui, répondis-je glacialement.

- Bien. Monsieur vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez-moi.

Nous montions un escalier en colimaçon. Mes yeux erraient partout, sur chaque recoin de la villa. Soit pour trouver une issue au cas où. Soit pour savoir quel chemin prendre pour déloger ce cafard de son royaume quand l'assaut sera donné. Bien sûr, il était question que j'en fasse partie.

- Nous y voici. Mais d'abord...

J'allais pour amorcer un pas quand le type me plaqua au mur.

- Petite précaution du patron.

Le gars me palpa sûrement pour déloger l'arme que je possédais.

- Depuis la venue de cette furie que vous allez acquérir, le patron ne veut plus prendre de risque.

Putain, j'avais juste une envie… celle de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule pour avoir posé ses mains sur moi.

- Bien sûr faites donc. Mais le fait de demander ne vous aurait pas écorché la gueule, crachais-je.

- Oh mais que vois-je… Monsieur est armé.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'être ? Pour que votre Boss puisse me tirer une balle dans le dos quand il aura le fric en main. Je prends aussi mes précautions mais si cela dérange que je porte une arme, je peux très bien rebrousser chemin.

- T'as pas la langue dans ta poche. Tu dois en avoir des bonnes. Je suppose que la garce enragée en aura pour son argent, ria-t-il.

J'attrapais son bras qui pendait le long de son corps, pendant qu'il riait. _Pauvre con, ne jamais baisser la garde..._ Je lui tordais dans le dos et le plaquais à mon tour contre le mur.

- Ne t'avise plus de poser une main sur moi, au risque de te prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire péter les couilles par un petit connard de ton genre, sifflais-je.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Lança James.

- Il n'a pas aimé que je le fouille Monsieur. Et il a une arme, couina le mec.

- Pas que je suis contre mais je n'aime pas les méthodes de ce merdeux. Et pour l'arme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas armé alors que vous l'êtes.

James partit dans un fou rire alors que moi, je voulais récupérer mon flingue pour le buter.

- Je vous aime bien Monsieur Hawkins. Si vous voulez bien le lâcher et passer dans mon bureau pour traiter de notre affaire. Eric rend lui son flingue et va à la boulangerie, j'ai pas déjeuné ce matin.

Je me figeais. Des images de ce fameux jour me revenaient en pleine face. C'était exactement pour cette raison que ma femme était sortie ce matin-là. La boulangerie. Elle adorait aller chercher les petits pains tous chauds pour le petit déjeuner.

_" Je vais à la boulangerie mon amour, je ne serais pas longue. Je t'aime," _avait-elle crié avant de claquer la porte.

C'est la dernière phrase qu'elle avait dit. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu sa voix. La dernière fois que j'avais vu son sourire.

- Monsieur Hawkins ? Vous entrez ou bien vous avez réellement changé d'avis ? S'inquiéta James.

- Non, finissons-en, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Nous nous installions chacun dans un fauteuil en se jaugeant du regard. Il avait de la chance qu'un bureau nous sépare, sinon je lui aurais déjà fait la peau.

- Alors, voilà comment cela se passe. On fait d'abord la transaction. Trois cents mille dollars, c'est beaucoup d'argent à compter. Pendant ce temps, un de mes gardes vous conduira à la ...fille, si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Pendant que je compterais l'argent, je souhaite que vous restiez dans la demeure juste au cas où vous m'auriez pris pour un con.

- Où est la fille ? Osais-je demander en le coupant, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- A la cave, souriait-il

- Hors de question que je reste à la cave, le défiais-je.

Il ne fallait pas que je reste dans un endroit isolé et surtout sans issue. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver.

- Je vous mettrais dans une des chambres et...

- Je veux que la fille y soit également. C'est non-négociable.

- Mais...

- Je pense payer assez cher pour vouloir la fille à mes côtés. Et de ce que j'ai pu entendre vous satisfaisiez toujours vos clients, Monsieur Hunter. Est-ce que je me trompe ? Lui demandais-je froidement.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Autre chose peut être ? Demanda-t-il irrité.

- Est-il possible de commencer la transaction ? J'ai un long voyage qui m'attend et j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de ma future épouse au plus vite.

- Vous comptez épouser cette cinglée ? Hurla-t-il incrédule.

- Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde et je vous prierai de garder vos remarques plus que déplacées envers ma future femme. A moins que nous mettions un terme à cet échange et que vous préfèreriez trouver un nouvel acquéreur ?

Je savais qu'il n'en trouverait pas d'autre. Le prix était trop élevé pour une fille qui était mourante. Personne, même le plus déjanté de la terre n'aurait pris le risque de payer pour elle.

- Non, non. Je vais demander à l'un de mes gardes de vous conduire à elle. Par contre au moindre souci, il y a un interrupteur près de la porte. C'est une sorte de sonnette d'alarme. La fille l'utilise quand elle a besoin de se soulager. Mais cette alarme a plus servie à sauver mes gardes de cette furie... euh cette fille plutôt que pour ses propres besoins.

- Elle doit bien avoir un nom, non ? Demandais-je plus pour la forme en connaissant une fois de plus la réponse.

- Elle dit s'appeler Mallory. Ce que je doute, vous savez. Mais même sous la torture, elle n'a rien voulu dire. A croire qu'elle fait partie des services spéciaux et qu'elle a été entraîné sous la torture pour ne rien dévoiler, ria-t-il.

La torture ? Je serrais les poings et la mâchoire. _Attends-toi à subir plus enfoiré, lorsque tu passeras entre mes mains._

James appuya sur l'interphone.

- Laurent, amène-toi pour emmener l'acheteur voir Mallory. Et pas dans dix ans, crétin. Dit-il.

- Tout de suite, répondit ce dernier.

Deux minutes plus tard, Laurent nous avait rejoints dans le bureau.

- Tu conduis Monsieur Hawkins jusqu'à la fille ensuite tu les emmènes dans la meilleure chambre que nous avons, débita James.

- Bien. Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Je me levais pour suivre Laurent. On redescendait les escaliers. Plus on descendait, plus les lieux devenaient sinistres. Et le sentiment, que j'avais ressenti ce matin, s'intensifiait.

- Elle est bien plus résistante que ce que James a bien pu vous dire, lança Laurent. Elle a juste omis de montrer qu'elle gardait des forces.

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Demandais-je prudemment.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Et il faut que vous la sortiez d'ici au plus vite. Elle a peut-être gardé des forces mais c'est très limite. Je ne sais pas si elle tiendra une semaine de plus. Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes agent du FBI. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Donc restez quand même sur vos gardes, chuchota-t-il. Elle peut être très brutale quand on essaie de l'approcher. Elle a pas mal d'imagination quand il s'agit de se venger. Je pense que vous avez dû entendre parler de ce qu'elle a réservé aux acolytes de James ?

- Oui, elle ne les a pas épargné.

- Et elle a raison. Saviez-vous qu'elle avait une vie avant que cette merde lui tombe dessus ?

- Comme toutes les filles qui sont passées dans cet enfer, concluais-je.

On arriva devant une porte en bois massif. Il y avait des barreaux en haut de cette dernière qui nous permettaient de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, grâce à une petite lucarne. Un vrai cachot. Laurent déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Il me fit un hochement de la tête.

- Voici votre bien, Monsieur. Je vous laisse. Je vais vous préparer une chambre ainsi que quelques collations, dit-il à mon encontre.

J'hochais simplement la tête sans dire un mot. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de cette forme humaine qui était en boule contre le mur, dos à nous. Il n'y avait pas de chaînes qui retenaient Mallory.

- Ils l'ont détaché ce matin en sachant qu'un acheteur viendrait pour elle, répondit Laurent à ma question muette. Je vous laisse. Au moindre problème, appuyez sur l'alarme. Je reviens vous chercher dans dix petites minutes.

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête sans dire un mot. La porte se referma derrière moi dans un bruit sourd. Je m'avançais doucement dans la pièce éclairée par un faible halo de lumière. Le silence était tel que mes pas légers se répercutaient avec force dans ce cachot.

- Ne m'approchez pas où je jure que vous le regretteriez, me dit une voix rauque et faible à la fois.

J'ignorais son avertissement et avançais encore. Arrivée au niveau de la fille, dont je ne distinguais pas le visage, je posais une main sur son épaule pour la mettre face à moi.

Tout d'un coup, je reçus un nuage de poussière dans les yeux.

- Putain, sifflais-je.

Je frottais mes yeux qui piquaient pour tenter d'y retrouver la vue quand un petit corps me fonça dedans. Elle n'avait tellement plus de force qu'elle ne me bougea pas d'un centimètre. Par contre, elle savait se servir de ses poings. Bordel, elle n'y allait pas de main morte en plus.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me toucher, connard, siffla-t-elle.

J'avais réussi à attraper ses poignets sans avoir retrouvé ma vue qui était toujours floue. Je la retournais en la bloquant dans mes bras. Son dos était contre mon torse. Une sensation bizarre m'assaillit à ce moment précis.

- Calmez-vous bon Dieu. Je ne suis pas là pour ...

Un hoquet de surprise m'interrompit suivi de sanglots. Tout le corps de la jeune femme se détendit d'un coup contre moi. Elle ne luttait plus. Elle était prise de tremblements. Elle renifla.

- Ed... Edward… Murmura-t-elle.

Je me figeais. Ma vision s'était stabilisée même si quelques larmes avaient coulé. Je retournais la personne que j'avais dans les bras dans un mouvement brusque. Je fis un pas en arrière en la lâchant sous l'effet du choc. J'aurais pu imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Rien que pour revoir ses yeux, retoucher sa peau, sentir son odeur. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé à cette scène qui se jouait devant moi. Après cinq mois de recherches acharnées, il fallait que je la retrouve dans le plus vicieux des trafics. Et au bout de ce qui m'avait parût une éternité, je prononçais enfin le prénom de celle que je ne croyais jamais revoir. Le prénom de ma femme.

- Bella...

**Alors quelles sont les impressions ? **

**A très vite pour la suite, Robisous ...  
><strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou, **

**Chose promise, chose dû... Voici le second chapitre de mon petit bébé qui a fait un énorme succès. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs. Un grand merci à ma Bêta Méla Nie qui a corrigé ce chapitre comme l'éclair et qui supporte mais innombrables fautes impardonnables comme toujours...**

**Merci aussi à : DragonCelte, Xenarielle93, littleangelordevil93, EDELA Cullen, Lili71, Odrey010', Magalie, Ludy, Love-Lena (à qui je pense très fort), Christou57, Fifer, annso601, edwardbellaamour, Catherine, Louna21 (Mais qui es-tu ? tu reste un mystère pour moi ^^), Kristen590, Nina, Tinga Bella, Lyylla, Alexandra, So, LagunaBlu, FunnyMummy, Kinoum, G6K, Nassou, aelita48, FamilyKoala, MokaHontas...**

**Merci aussi pour tous les mises en favorite story et en alerte story... **

**Vous êtes des amours...**

**Allez on va pas sortir les mouchoirs alors trêve de blal et voici la suite tant attendue et réclamée...**

**Bonne lecture :D  
><strong>

**POV Edward **

**Flashback**

_Nouvelle ville. Nouveau lycée. Encore. Avec le boulot de Carlisle impossible de rester dans la même ville. Là, nous étions dans celle de Forks. Comment décrire cette dernière? Isolée, humide, triste et surtout verte. Je conseillerai cette ville à des personnes qui recherchent la paix pour leur retraite. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Des meurtres et des disparitions inexpliquées sur les terres Quileute avaient inquiété le Shérif de Forks qui ne trouvait pas d'issue à cette affaire. Alors le FBI avait été appelé à la rescousse. Et nous voilà, moi et ma famille dans ce bled quasi désertique._

_Je devais déposer un dossier, que mon père avait oublié à la maison, au bureau du Shérif avant d'aller en cours. C'est là que je la voyais pour la première fois. Elle essayait avec hargne de soulever le capot de sa voiture._

_- Allez, ouvre-toi, bordel de merde, ragea-t-elle. Putain, si tu ne t'ouvres pas, je t'envoie à la casse, tas de ferraille, siffla-t-elle en mettant un coup de pied au parechoc._

_- Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ? Proposais-je en me retenant de rire._

_Elle fit volte-face et mon cœur eut un raté. Elle avait les joues toute rouges, en contraste avec son teint de porcelaine. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert que je n'avais jamais vu jusque-là. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés et retombaient sur son épaule droite. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. _

_- Elle ne veut pas démarrer et je pense que le capot est bloqué. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant. Je vais être en retard en cours et Jasper va me tuer parce que j'ai son livre de philo que je dois lui rendre ce matin. Connerie. J'avais dit à Charlie que cette antiquité ne tiendrait pas la route mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute ? Non, pourquoi faire ? Même quand elle démarre, j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'explose à la gueule avec le boucan qu'elle fait. Ah oui, moi c'est Bella, la fille du Shérif comme tout le monde me surnomme. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dit "tiens c'est la progéniture d'un tel ou d'un tel". Je trouve ça vraiment nul. Je suis juste Bella._

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Cette fille était incroyablement belle et totalement folle. Tout ce que j'aimais._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, tu sais._

_- Enchanté de te rencontrer "juste Bella". Je suis juste Edward, lui dis-je en riant et en lui tendant la main._

_- Salut "juste Edward", me dit-elle en souriant en acceptant cette dernière._

_- Est-ce que tu es au lycée de Forks ?_

_- Oui et je pense qu'ils ne me verront pas arriver avant une bonne heure le temps de m'y rendre à pied, dit-elle._

_- Je peux t'y conduire vu que j'y vais aussi, proposais-je. _

_- Non, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter._

_- C'est sûr que d'avoir la compagnie d'une jolie demoiselle pendant vingt minutes de trajet me dérange grandement, ironisais-je._

_- Euh... ben merci, me dit-elle en rougissant._

_Forks n'allait peut-être pas être si déplaisant que ça pour finir..._

**Fin du Flashback**

Aujourd'hui, je la regardais comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Sauf que ma Bella était dans un piteux état.

Mallory était ma Bella. Ma femme. Mon Dieu, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'étais toujours figé. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'elle était devant moi. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré avait pu lui faire subir pour que je la retrouve si différente au bout de cinq mois de séparation ?

Elle avait les joues creusées. Elle avait la peau blafarde avec des cernes sombres sous les yeux. J'imaginais qu'elle avait perdu énormément de poids vu qu'elle flottait dans les vêtements qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux, qui étaient habituellement soyeux, avaient perdu de leur éclat. Ils étaient emmêlés et sales. C'était comme comparer Bella à un vieux meuble qu'on avait oublié à la cave pendant des années. Vieux et terne. Je sais que la comparaison était dure mais c'était exactement cette image qu'elle me renvoyait.

Comment n'avais-je pas reconnu le corps de ma femme en le tenant un peu plus tôt dans mes bras ? Ce corps que j'avais serré, aimé et vénéré si souvent.

- Edward, souffla-t-elle.

Cet appel me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me précipitais sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Le corps de Bella se laissa tomber à tel point que nous glissions au sol à s'en retrouver assis. Je pris délicatement son visage en coupe dans mes mains.

- Bella. Bon Dieu, mon bébé. Tu es vivante. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Regarde-moi... regarde-moi mon amour. L'implorais-je.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard, que je connaissais pétillant et plein de vie, était aujourd'hui vide. Cependant une faible lueur d'espoir y naissait. Elle leva sa petite main tremblante vers mon visage. Elle caressa une de mes joues du bout des doigts. Je fermais les yeux en sentant ce contact inespéré que je rêvais de retrouver si souvent.

- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, je t'en supplie, pleura-t-elle. Dis-moi que tu es bien là...

- Oui, je suis là mon ange, c'est bien moi. Je vais te sortir de là, mon bébé, je te le promets.

Bella passa ses bras autour de mon buste et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je l'enfermais à mon tour dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante mais surtout protectrice. Comme pour former une bulle autour de nous. Une de mes mains alla se perdre dans sa chevelure emmêlée. Je pouvais sentir que ses cheveux étaient gras. Mais qu'importe, j'avais dans mes bras ma femme et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je caressais la base de son cou. Elle en frissonna mais se laissa totalement aller dans mon étreinte. J'embrassais à plusieurs reprises le sommet de sa tête. Je resserrais mes bras autour de son corps devenu frêle en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Ma petite puce avait perdu son odeur si fruitée et enivrante qu'elle possédait avant. Cette odeur qui m'avait si souvent fait perdre la tête.

- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle tout en humant mon odeur.

- Toi aussi, mon amour. Je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher. Jamais… murmurais-je, en m'accrochant à elle. Je t'aime ma princesse, je donnerais ma vie pour toi, lui dis-je ému.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je relevais son visage. Je plongeais une fois de plus dans son regard larmoyant. J'effaçais ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, de mes pouces. Je me penchais vers son visage et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué. Je rompais le baiser pour en redéposer un autre, puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce que Bella passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour prolonger le baiser qui nous unissait enfin. J'avais retrouvé ma place dans les bras de ma femme. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus douces. Elles étaient rêches, sèches. Mais pour moi, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je l'aimais.

Nous nous séparâmes haletants. Je posais mon front sur le sien. J'entendis des rires provenant de l'étage d'au-dessus. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie où nous étions et ce pourquoi j'étais là. Je prenais une fois de plus le visage de Bella entre mes mains.

- Écoute, écoute-moi c'est important. Je suis en mission. Je suis ici pour t'acheter. Je suis sous couverture. Je m'appelle Tyler. Bébé, il faut absolument que tu agisses comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Il faut que tu restes la battante que tu étais avant qu'on ne se retrouve. Tu dois continuer à être comme tu étais, même envers moi, sinon ils vont trouver ça étrange. L'assaut sera donné une fois que je t'aurais sortie d'ici. Est-ce que tu comprends, ma puce ?

- Oui, mais je suis tellement fatiguée, pleura-t-elle.

- Je sais mon ange. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Je te le jure sur ma vie, Bella.

Des pas se rapprochèrent. Cela devait être sans doute Laurent qui revenait pour nous emmener à la chambre que ce bâtard nous avait mis à disposition. Putain, James allait payer de sa vie pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à ma femme. Ce constat m'emmena dans une rage folle.

- Il va payer. Je jure qu'il va payer de sa putain de vie pour ce qu'il t'a fait, crachais-je.

- J'ai déjà commencé le travail. Je te laisse finir le reste, murmura ma petite puce.

_" Elle a dit qu'elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau quand il tombera entre certaines mains."_

Cette phrase, que Jasper avait dite à la réunion, prenait à présent tout son sens. Bella savait que nous allions faire la peau de James pour avoir osé toucher à l'un des nôtres. Et je serais plus que satisfait de le voir souffrir et agoniser sous mes coups. Sa mort sera longue et extrêmement douloureuse. Foi de Cullen.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Laurent.

- La chambre est prête Monsieur Hawkins. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je relevais Bella le plus délicatement possible sauf que ses jambes la lâchèrent une fois de plus.

- Accroche-toi mon ange, lui dis-je en passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes.

Les émotions que j'avais mises de côté, depuis sa disparition, revenaient en force en ayant le corps de ma belle dans les bras. J'avais retrouvé ma vie. Parce que, putain, ma vie n'était rien sans celle qui me donnait l'air pour respirer. Ma vie n'était rien sans celle qui détenait mon cœur. Non, ma vie n'était rien sans Bella à mes côtés. Ma femme nicha sa tête dans mon cou et crocheta ce dernier de ses bras avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Ses pleurs se tarissaient peu à peu mais elle était toujours prise de tremblements.

On remontait l'escalier. Laurent nous fit traverser un long couloir où l'on croisait deux ou trois gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Cet assaut allait être spectaculaire. Surtout quand l'équipe apprendra l'identité réelle de la fille que je devais sauver. Je serais bien sûr aux premières loges pour voir tomber l'empire que cet enfoiré avait construit. J'avais mille et un scénarios en tête pour le faire souffrir autant que nous avions souffert ces cinq derniers mois. Tout mon être criait vengeance. Ce mot que je n'associais jamais à ma vie. Aujourd'hui ce mot allait être mon allié et le pire ennemi de James. Sans le savoir, il avait fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. J'allais bouleverser son petit quotidien paisible qu'il avait créé. J'allais graver pour longtemps un nom dans sa mémoire. Il allait se souvenir très longtemps d'Edward Cullen. Je ferais tout pour que dès qu'il entendra ce nom, un frisson de peur lui traversera tout son être vil et répugnant. J'allais devenir son pire cauchemar. J'allais l'envoyer en Enfer pour avoir brisé mon Paradis.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais eu soif de vengeance comme maintenant. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle fureur pouvait habiter un corps. J'étais devenu comme ces maris, que j'avais croisé dans ma carrière, qui hurlaient de se faire justice eux-mêmes parce qu'on s'en était pris à leurs femmes. Aujourd'hui je le sentais aussi ce besoin obsessionnel de rendre justice et je n'aurai aucune honte à l'appliquer, quitte à oublier les règles.

Nous arrivions devant une porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Bella n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de mon torse. Laurent s'effaça de l'entrée pour que je puisse passer. J'installais directement ma princesse sur le lit. Je la déposais sur les couvertures comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et qu'elle pouvait se briser à tout moment. Bella se roula automatiquement en boule en enfouissant son visage dans la couette.

Avec la lumière, je pouvais nettement distinguer le corps de ma femme. Instinctivement mes poings et ma mâchoire se serrèrent.

_Oh oui, tu vas donner de ta putain de vie James... _

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire en plus, Monsieur ? Demanda Laurent.

- Des vêtements, dis-je simplement.

- Oui, vous en trouverez dans l'armoire. La salle de bain est là, je vous ai mis à disposition des serviettes. Je me suis dit qu'une douche ou un bain lui ferait du bien. N'y voyez rien de personnel, rajouta-t-il en prenant peur, c'est juste que je m'y suis attaché. C'est moi qui m'en suis occupé depuis son arrivée. J'aurais dû la protéger plus que ça. J'espère juste qu'elle retrouvera sa famille et...

- Je suis sa famille, le coupais-je.

- Je ne comprends pas.

J'ignorais sa dernière remarque et me dirigeais vers l'armoire pour prendre des linges propres pour débarrasser Bella de ses guenilles. Quand j'ouvris les portes de cette dernière mes entrailles se serrèrent. Il y avait un tas de vêtements féminins qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de la penderie. Je regardais de nouveau Laurent qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre.

- James ne voulait pas se débarrasser des vêtements des autres. Il pensait que ça pourrait servir, m'apprit-il mal à l'aise.

Putain, il en faisait des trophées. Ce qui m'amena à penser que James était obsessionnel. C'était un collectionneur. Ça passait par des objets aux femmes qu'il enlevait. L'envie de lui broyer la tête revenait encore plus brutalement.

- Je vais vous laisser. Un garde restera à votre porte. Surtout ne tentez rien tant que vous n'êtes pas sorti d'ici, me prévient-il.

J'hochais la tête et je me mis à la recherche de vêtements que Bella pourrait porter. Je dénichais un jean et un top noir ainsi qu'une culotte. Je me dirigeais vers le lit avant d'aller faire couler le bain de ma belle. Elle avait toujours la tête plongée dans les couvertures. Je caressais délicatement ses cheveux ce qui lui valut un sursaut.

- C'est moi, mon cœur. N'aie pas peur, chuchotais-je.

- Edward.

- Oui mon ange. Je vais te faire couler un bain. Ensuite, tu mangeras un peu et tu pourras dormir bien au chaud et au propre.

- Reste avec moi, sanglota-t-elle.

- Je suis là, calme-toi. Je ne te lâche. Je vais juste faire couler l'eau, je suis juste à côté.

- Tu… tu reviens ?

- Oui, n'aie pas peur, j'en ai pour deux minutes ensuite je viens te chercher.

J'embrassais son front et allais pour partir en direction de la salle de bain quand sa petite main attrapa mon pull.

- Non, ne t'en va pas. Je t'en prie. S'il te plaît Edward, reste avec moi. Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle en pleurant. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de réfréner cet élan de tristesse mais je n'y arrivais pas. Voir ma petite puce me suppliait ainsi me broyer le cœur. Je me baissais rapidement à son niveau pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis là. Je suis là mon ange. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Accroche-toi à moi, mon amour.

Comme tout à l'heure, elle encercla mon cou de ses bras et je la soulevais pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Arrivés dans cette dernière, je la posais le plus doucement possible sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je vais faire couler le bain, d'accord ? Je suis là, princesse.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle fatiguée.

Je fis donc couler le bain et rajouter un peu de sel parfumé ainsi que du bain moussant, dont le flacon était au bord de la baignoire. Pendant que l'eau coulait et ayant vérifié la température, je retournais auprès de Bella pour la déshabiller. Je retirais d'abord le pull qu'elle portait ainsi que le débardeur. Je fis courir mes mains dans son dos pour lui détacher son soutien-gorge, ce qui lui déclencha un furieux frisson. Je fronçais les sourcils quand mes doigts frôlaient la peau de son dos.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?_

Je levais Bella et la retournais de façon à ce que son dos soit face à moi.

PUTAIN.

JE.

VAIS.

LE.

BUTER.

Tout le dos de Bella était marqué. De longues écorchures avaient pris place sur la surface de ce dernier. Des lacérations profondes et infectées. Il l'avait battu. Ce bâtard avait battu MA FEMME. J'étais tellement obnubilé par les marques de son dos que j'avais même pas réalisé que les sanglots de Bella avaient repris. Je pris sur moi pour continuer mon travail. Même si de furieuses envies de meurtres étaient présentes dans mon esprit. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que je devais m'occuper de ma belle. Je détachais donc son soutien-gorge et je la fis se rassoir sur la chaise. J'essayais d'enlever le plus délicatement possible son pantalon.

Ainsi que sa culotte. Je me retournais vers la baignoire pour éteindre l'eau. J'allais pour aller chercher ma princesse mais en me retournant une fois de plus je la vis debout devant la chaise, tremblante.

Et là, je ne pus retenir les larmes que j'avais tant refoulées depuis que l'on s'était retrouvé. Bella avait tellement maigri que tous les os de son corps étaient visibles. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient à tout prix sortir de sa peau. Ce qui me fit le plus mal c'est que j'avais devant moi un corps que je ne connaissais pas. Bella s'avança timidement, maladroitement. Elle se retrouva à mon niveau. Elle leva sa petite main pour effacer les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur mes joues.

- Bella, murmurais-je.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et m'emmena près de la baignoire. Elle prit appui sur moi pour ne pas tomber en entrant. Je la soutenais tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle se retrouva allongée dans le bain où son corps fut caché par la mousse. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle n'avait pas lâché ma main et caressa le dessus en faisant des petits cercles apaisants. Elle posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire en fermant les yeux. J'attrapais la petite éponge neuve qu'il y avait sur le lavabo. Je la trempais dans l'eau, je l'essorais un peu et la passais sur le visage sale de mon ange. La saleté lui avait fait une seconde peau.

- C'est la peine qu'il m'a infligé pour avoir défendu Alice, murmura Bella.

Mon mouvement se figea quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Il voulait la battre. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Elle semblait si petite et si fragile. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, siffla-t-elle.

- Il aurait pu te tuer, est-ce que tu en as au moins conscience ?

- Au moins, je serais morte en sauvant quelqu'un.

J'attrapais son menton et lui releva le visage.

- Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi, lui demandais-je sérieusement.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en essayant de repousser ma main.

- Bella...

Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il pouvait, qu'il peut ou qu'il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose me rend malade. Tu sais ce que j'aurai fait si je te savais morte...

**Flashback**

_On était installés sur le canapé. Nos corps étaient à chaque extrémité de ce dernier. Mes jambes encerclaient Bella alors que les siennes étaient sur mon buste. Je massais ses petits pieds qui reposaient sur mon torse. On regardait pour la millième fois Roméo et Juliette. Film à l'eau de rose qui plaît tant à ma beauté. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour la femme de sa vie hein ?_

_- Edward ?_

_- Humm…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je mourrais ?_

_- Je te rejoindrais le plus vite possible, répondis-je honnêtement toujours en massant ses pieds._

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je te rejoindrais..._

_- Non mais t'es malade, cria-t-elle en se redressant._

_- Non, je suis en forme quoi qu'un peu fatigué mais sinon ça va, dis-je en riant._

_- Ne joue pas à ça Cullen, tu viens de t'attirer des ennuis je te signale._

_- Parce que vouloir rejoindre la femme qu'on aime qui vient de perdre la vie est signe d'ennuis ?_

_- T'as pas idée, ronchonna-t-elle._

_Je tirais sur ses pieds pour l'allonger sur le canapé et la surplomber de mon corps._

_- J'ai pas envie d'un câlin Edward. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, m'apprit-elle en essayant de me repousser._

_- J'aime quand tu es en colère. Tu es vraiment adorable. Ma petite tigresse, riais-je._

_- Ne joue pas avec le feu Edward ou tu risques de te brûler les doigts en dormant sur le canapé ce soir, dit-elle en m'offrant son petit sourire en coin._

_- Ah oui ? Ça ne me dérange pas de te coller pour dormir ma belle._

_Je frottais mon bassin contre le sien pour appuyer mes dires. Bella plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses pour arrêter tout mouvement._

_- Arrête. C'est vraiment sérieux ce que je t'ai demandé. Me dit-elle._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Je me relevais pour m'assoir correctement et surtout faire tomber la pression qui avait pris place dans une partie plus au sud de mon corps._

_- Et ma réponse l'est tout autant._

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi, souffla-t-elle._

_- A quoi me servirait de respirer dans un monde où mon oxygène n'est plus ? A quoi servirait d'ouvrir les yeux sur un monde en noir si mon rayon de soleil n'est plus là ? Pourquoi vivre si mon cœur ne bat plus parce que la femme que j'aime l'aura emporté avec elle ?_

_Je voyais que Bella se retenait de pleurer. _

_- Que serais-je sans ma Juliette ? Achevais-je, la main sur le cœur avec un sourire en coin._

_- Oh... mon Roméo, ria-t-elle en plongeant sur mes lèvres._

_Edward - 1. Canapé - 0..._

**Fin du Flashback**

- Mais je suis là alors...

Mon Dieu, elle n'avait vraiment pas conscience du danger auquel elle s'était exposée. Je relâchais son menton en soupirant et repris le nettoyage de son visage. J'avais des questions à lui poser. Des tas de questions. Mais avant tout, je devais m'occuper d'elle et de son bien-être qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Une fois que son visage était lavé de toute trace de saleté, j'attrapais délicatement sa nuque pour glisser l'arrière de sa tête dans l'eau afin de mouiller ses cheveux. Bella ne quitta pas son regard du mien. Je la remontais et commençais à laver ces derniers. Je finis par laver son corps et la rincer avec la douchette. J'attrapais le peignoir qui était suspendu derrière la porte de la pièce et enfouit Bella dedans pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Au moins on ne peut pas dire qu'il manque de luxe cette enflure. J'attrapais la serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Je voyais que Bella essayait de rester debout bien que c'était difficile pour elle. Alors je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et l'asseyais de nouveau sur le lit. Je séchais ses cheveux et les brossais délicatement. Une fois la tache finie, je l'aidais à s'habiller. La voyant trembler, j'enlevais mon pull pour qu'elle puisse le mettre et être au chaud.

- Il faut que tu manges. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

- D'accord mais ne me force pas si je n'en veux plus, murmura-t-elle.

- Le principal c'est que tu manges quelque chose.

Je rapportais le petit plateau que Laurent avait mis à notre disposition. Il y avait des fruits, des petits biscuits et du thé. Bella mangea un ou deux fruits et un petit gâteau. Je lui servis une petite tasse de thé pour la réchauffer. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, je la débarrassais de tout et l'aidais à s'installer en dessous des couettes. Je la bordais comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Je m'agenouillais à son niveau en lui caressant son visage.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Propre, souffla-t-elle. Mais je suis fatiguée.

- Tu vas pouvoir dormir un peu. James compte son putain de fric. Il ne veut pas qu'on sorte de là tant qu'il ne l'a pas compté. Il pense qu'on le manipule.

- Combien ?

- Combien quoi mon ange ?

- Combien m'a-t-il vendu ? dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Trois cents mille dollars.

- Oh ben merde, hurla-t-elle.

- Chuttt, tu veux notre mort ou quoi ? La réprimandais-je.

- Pardon. Mais trois cents mille dollars. Waouh... Je pensais pas valoir tant, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bordel, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Il a demandé cette somme parce qu'il te croyait mourante. Ce n'est pas un putain de jeu.

- Oh allez bébé, sois pas fâché. C'est une belle somme pour une nana comme moi, dit-elle en riant de la situation.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Putain, j'ai été privé de toi pendant cinq mois par ce putain fils de pute et toi tu en ris, sifflais-je.

Le rire de Bella s'arrêta net et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Pardon, tu as raison. Je suis désolée, c'est la fatigue ? Tenta-t-elle avec sa moue à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez et soufflais pour tenter de me calmer. Bella pouvait jouer avec mes émotions comme si elle jouait au yoyo.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi détachée par la situation avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait vivre ?

- Parce que je sais que si un de ces monstres m'approchait de nouveau, tu lui ferais la peau. Et je sais qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je suis en sécurité, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ferais même la peau de ceux qui ont osé poser une main sur toi. Et je garde James pour la fin. Mais dis-moi où as-tu appris à te battre comme tu l'as fait ?

- Oh… tu es au courant de ça… dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oui je suis au courant. Les filles que tu as défendu, ce sont Jasper et Emmett qui les ont acheté entre guillemets.

- Elles vont bien ? Est-ce qu'elles ont pu retourner dans leurs familles ? Oh mon Dieu, Edward, ma mère, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Oh, du calme. Rallonge-toi et...

- Non, non... ma mère... il faut que je...

- Il faut rien du tout. Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire alors tu te calmes et tu te rallonges, ordonnais-je.

- Mais…

- Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile mon ange mais il faut d'abord que je te sorte d'ici et...

- Mais...

- Et, la coupais-je en lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Et une fois que tu sortiras d'ici, Jasper nous dira s'il a pu contacter ta mère ou non.

- Mais s'il n'avait pas réussi, me demanda-t-elle au bord de la crise de panique.

- Alors je tirerais les vers du nez de James avant de le tuer, lui dis-je sérieusement.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, maugréa-t-elle.

- Non et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- True lie et Steven Segal, dit-elle le plus simplement du monde. Et puis ça a du bon d'être mariée avec un agent du FBI, sourit-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle s'était défendue en refaisant ce qu'elle avait vu dans les films. C'est bien ce que je pensais depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Elle était complètement folle.

- Tu aurais pu mourir.

- Je sais.

- Tu es complétement inconsciente.

- Je sais.

- Dangereuse.

- Je sais.

- Ce que tu as fait est irresponsable.

- Je sais.

- Arrête de dire "je sais" à la fin, dis-je énervé.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Putain, elle me faisait le coup à chaque fois.

**Flashback**

_- Bella Marie Swan Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma voiture, hurlais-je en entrant dans l'appartement._

_- C'est pas moi, c'est les autres, dit-elle avec la tête d'un enfant qui s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac_

_- Putain de merde. Elle est méconnaissable._

_- Oh mais t'en fais pas. Moi ça va, pas de bobos, rien de cassé, ironisa-t-elle._

_- Je le vois bien vu que tu es devant moi, lui appris-je comme un idiot même si en voyant la voiture j'avais eu réellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. _

_- Sale con._

_- Chieuse._

_- Emmerdeur._

_- Tueuse de Volvo._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Et merde..._

_Je venais de perdre la bataille... _

**Fin du Flashback **

C'était étrange d'ailleurs parce qu'on dirait qu'on ne s'était jamais quittés. C'était comme si tous les mois qui nous avaient séparés, toute la souffrance venait de s'envoler d'un coup.

Je rapprochais mon visage de celui de ma belle pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bella y répondit aussitôt. Et ce baiser qui se voulait léger prit de l'ampleur. Mais un raclement de gorge nous fit interrompre le baiser aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

- Dors un peu d'accord. Je ne bouge pas de la pièce, lui dis-je en lui déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Et moi aussi je t'aime ma petite chieuse, lui murmurais-je.

Je remontais la couette jusqu'à son cou alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux en arborant un petit sourire. Je caressais ses cheveux tendrement avant d'aller rejoindre Laurent à côté de la porte d'entrée.

- James a dû s'absenter pour un moment, m'apprit ce dernier.

- C'est quoi ce putain de plan ? Assenais-je.

- Les autres continuent de compter l'argent.

- Bordel, fais chier. Si ça dure trop longtemps, l'assaut sera donné même si nous ne sommes pas sortis d'ici. Ils vont croire qu'on est en danger.

- Je peux vous passer mon téléphone. C'est celui que j'utilise pour appeler Seth. La ligne est brouillée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous savez ce n'est pas parce que je suis ici, que j'accepte ce que fait James.

- Pourtant vous le voyez et vous ne faites rien, lui crachais-je au visage. Il l'a battu, dis-je en pointant du doigt Bella qui s'était endormie. Il a voulu violer les autres filles qui sont sorties d'ici récemment et pourtant vous continuez à être ici et faire comme si rien ne se passait.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ça où il tuera ma fille, siffla-t-il.

Alors comme ça il faisait également du chantage à Laurent. Putain.

- J'ai rencontré James quand ma fille est née. Je lui avais emprunté du fric parce que je n'avais pas d'argent pour l'élever. Je lui avais dit que je lui rembourserais dès que je le pourrais. Mais les choses se sont aggravées. On s'est aperçus que ma fille avait une leucémie. Cette maladie m'a achevé. Quand James est venu me voir pour récupérer son fric, je lui ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas le rembourser parce que je devais d'abord penser à soigner ma fille. Il m'a, une fois de plus, avancé l'argent. Mais en échange, je devais bosser pour lui. J'étais dans une impasse financière et il fallait que je sauve ma fille à tout prix. Alors oui, j'ai signé le pacte avec le Diable mais ma fille, au moins, est guérie et elle est en bonne santé. Le souci, c'est que quand on signe avec le pacte, monsieur Hawkins, il est impossible de briser le contrat. Quand j'ai voulu le faire, il m'a menacé d'écourter la vie de ma fille comme la maladie aurait dû le faire. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Je n'avais pas de réponse à sa question. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait s'il m'avait fait un tel chantage ? Je lui aurais collé une balle entre les deux yeux sans plus de réflexion. Mais je n'étais pas Laurent et lui n'étais pas moi.

- Passez-moi votre téléphone, lui demandais-je en omettant de répondre à sa question.

Il le tira de sa poche et me le tendit.

- Merci.

- N'oubliez pas d'effacer le numéro avant de me le rendre, m'informa-t-il.

- Vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez, lui reprochais-je.

Je composais le numéro de Jasper. Je savais qu'il était resté au QG et qu'il était en liaison avec les agents sur le terrain.

- Withlock, j'écoute.

- Jasper, c'est Edward.

- Putain de merde, est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi t'as pas sorti encore tes fesses de cette baraque ? Et merde, as-tu au moins la fille ? Putain mais répond, bordel de merde.

- Fais chier Jazz, respire déjà, tu veux ? Ensuite, j'ai la fille avec moi. Jazz, la fille c'est...

- Il faut que tu sortes ton cul de cette merde Ed et tout de suite, me coupa-t-il.

- Quoi ?

J'entendis des coups de feu retentir au rez-de-chaussée.

- Jazz c'est quoi ce bordel, demandais-je en alerte.

- Ton père a lancé l'assaut...

**Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie... ;) **

**Alors vous avez aimé ou pas ? On en redemande ou pas ? On poste ou review ou on poste une review ? PTDRRRR**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve très vite pour de nouvelles aventures de l'Agent Cullen ^^**

**Robisous ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey, coucou mes lectrices (et lecteurs s'il en a),**

**Si c'est pas magnifique de trouver un nouveau chapitre de mon bébé. Je ne vous le cache pas ça été un créativité qui a explosé cette nuit donc grosse nuit blanche mais je suis très satisfait de mon chapitre. J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.**

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ma Bêta Méla Nie, qui dès le reveil ce matin, à lu et corrigé ce chapitre comme l'éclair. En acceptant qu'elle soit ma Bêta, je n'aurai pas imaginé rencontrer une nana au grand coeur, attanchante, drôle, et qui me fait juste avoir des putain de smileys depuis le début de cette fic. Alors spécial dédicasse à Ma Bêta...sse de mon coeur 3**

**Spécial dédicasse aussi à Ousna que j'ai oublié de mentionner lors du précédent chapitre pour sa review dans le premier chapitre. Alors un grand merci à toi ma belle. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et je suis tout simplement comblée que cette fic te plaise.**

**Merci aussi à : Frimousse 30, EdwardBellaamour, Lilllou, templizabella, Louna21 ( Je t'ai enfin démasqué hihihihi ^^), So, Lili71, littleangelordevil93, Popo (ta review m'a fait PTDRRR Carlisle l'arme à la main ? Sérieusement ? D'où sors-tu ça ? Mais j'adore rien que de l'imaginer je suis mdrrrr ^^) , Nassou (Tes reviews me touchent toujours autant alors merci ^^) Isabelle, CS85, lyylla, DragonCelte, Magalie, Love-Lena (pour qui j'ai toujours une pensée depuis notre rencontre sur cette fiction ^^), gagaofrobsten, aelita48, G6K, Lune Blanche, Tinga Bella, Alexandra, Nana10, onja, Maryfanfictions, Catherine, annso601, Kinoum, Inès, et Nathalie et toute personne que j'aurai oublié par inadvertance...**

**Merci pour les mises en alertes...**

**Et encore un grand MERCI à vous de me suivre, me lire et de prendre le temps de me laisser un message qui me donne toujours le sourire et la patate pour écrire la suite...**

**Bon je crois avoir fait le tour des remerciemement... Ah non merci à moi et mes idées de folle pour créé un bébé tel que celui-ci... Ok, je sors et non mais chevilles sont en parfaites états MDR**

**Allez trêve de blabla et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui me tient vraiment à coeur... **

**Bonne lecture...**

**POV Edward**

**Flashback**

_- Vous êtes dur en affaires, monsieur Ryan._

_- C'est ça ou rien ! Dis-je froidement._

_- La moitié de la somme pour le même stock de marchandises ? Je trouve votre marché vraiment culotté._

_- Parce que me refourguer de la drogue merdique, ce n'est pas culotté peut-être ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement._

_- Notre produit est tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur le marché, m'apprit-il irrité._

_- Le meilleur ? Laissez-moi rire. Dès que l'un de vos clients en prend, il crève sur le champ. Le contrais-je._

_Il fallait qu'il accepte ce putain de marché, à défaut de pouvoir le prendre la main dans le sac et de le coffrer. J'étais sous couverture depuis maintenant deux mois. J'avais tout fait pour rencontrer le Boss de ce trafic. Je savais également qu'il ne refuserait pas ce deal. Plus personne ne voulait acheter ses produits. Les dealers n'en voulaient plus et les clients, qui en achetaient, avaient agonisé dans une mort lente et douloureuse. Il était au pied du mur et son seul espoir, c'était moi. Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas capituler. Tout ça à cause du fric. Les trafiquants rechignaient toujours quand on négociait ce putain de prix. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Plus têtu que moi, tu meurs._

_Une fois le business terminé, l'équipe prendrait la relève pour boucler tout ce petit monde de pourris._

_- Alors, monsieur Liverstein. On le passe ce marché ou vous préférez rester avec votre marchandise qui ne trouvera aucun acquéreur ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? Vu que d'après vos dires, ma marchandise n'est pas vendable. Demanda-t-il suspicieusement._

_Un sourire pervers apparaissait sur mon visage. Voilà la faille que j'attendais. Voilà la question que je voulais entendre._

_- Vous savez, je suis comme vous monsieur Liverstein. Je déteste toute la politique de ce monde. Je dois régler des comptes avec certains de cette branche-là. Votre marchandise est tout ce qu'il me faut pour arriver à mon but. Lui appris-je en lui offrant un sourire victorieux. _

_Je savais que Liverstein avait des différends avec certains politiciens de notre pays. Qu'après avoir tourné la page sur le trafic de drogue, il s'en prendrait au pouvoir en place. C'était mon seul atout pour le faire tomber. Alors pour le faire plier un peu plus et pour que je puisse mettre un terme à cette affaire, je lui tendais la perche en or qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps._

_- Je pourrais même vous rendre service en faisant disparaître un ou plusieurs éléments gênants sans problème, vous savez. _

_Et en voyant le sourire cruel qui se peignait sur les traits de ce déchet de la vie, je savais que mon contrat était rempli._

_- Je vous aime bien, monsieur Ryan. Je sens qu'on va devenir de grands amis, vous et moi, dit-il avec fierté._

_Je pense qu'il ne débitera plus les mêmes propos dans une heure ou deux quand j'aurais collé son cul en Enfer pour pas mal d'années..._

_- C'est d'accord, j'accepte. De toute façon vous êtes mon dernier espoir, riait-il._

_Je lui tendais la mallette bondée de fric quand des tirs à l'entrée de l'entrepôt se firent entendre. Liverstein n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir que mon arme était pointée sur sa tempe._

_- Qu'est-ce que..._

_- Tu bouges, t'es mort, sifflais-je._

_Ce jour-là, on avait perdu trois de nos hommes. _

_Ce jour-là, Carlisle venait de commettre sa première erreur._

_Et depuis ce jour-là, ma relation, avec ce dernier, s'était dégradée considérablement..._

**Fin du flashback**

Et aujourd'hui, il me refaisait le même plan. Sauf que là, l'équation avait changé. Je n'étais plus le seul à être en danger. Bella l'était tout autant et ça ce n'était pas acceptable.

- Putain, Jazz c'est quoi ces conneries ? L'assaut ne devait être donné que quand j'aurai mis la fille en sécurité, hurlais-je au téléphone tout en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre.

_- Les gars ont vu James sortir alors que toi, non. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on pense ? Souffla-t-il._

- Contacte Emmett par radio. J'aurai besoin de renfort. Il faut qu'il m'aide à sortir Bella de là sans qu'elle ne soit blessée et...

_- Attends, attends, attends... Qu'est-ce que Bella vient faire là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en alerte._

- C'est la fille, Jazz, lui appris-je.

_- Mais merde qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par..._

- Putain de merde. Mallory est Bella, hurlais-je en tirant sur mes cheveux.

_- Que... QUOI ?_

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. On n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries, bordel. Contacte Emmett. On est à l'étage, troisième porte à gauche au bout du couloir, lui appris-je.

_- Ouais, ouais ... troisième porte... bout du couloir... Bella... Mallory... putain de bordel de merde... Donne-moi le numéro de la ligne,_ me demanda-t-il essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Je me retournais vers Laurent qui s'était collé contre la porte de la chambre avec la peur peinte sur ses traits.

- Le numéro, crachais-je.

- Je... je... bégaya-t-il effrayé.

- Le numéro, sifflais-je en dégainant mon arme pour la pointer vers lui.

- 555-3639.

- T'as entendu ?

- Ouais, je te rappelle dans 2 secondes.

Maintenant, il fallait que je trouve comment nous sortir de cette merde sans que Bella ne soit blessée. Je me dirigeais vers le lit en rangeant mon arme de service à l'arrière de mon fûte. Bella était réveillée et sa respiration était rapide. Je m'abaissais à son niveau et lui caressais les cheveux de manière apaisante.

- On est dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

- Oui, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Toi, rien. Emmett va nous rejoindre et te faire sortir d'ici.

- Mais... et toi ? Demanda-t-elle affolée tout en se redressant péniblement.

- Bella...

- Non, murmura-t-elle

- Bella...

- Non, répéta-t-elle avec plus de force. Je ne sortirais pas de cette maison. **Pas sans toi** à mes côtés, dit-elle avec aplomb. (Nda : Yeah, la classe =D )

- Tu sortiras Bella. Que tu le veuilles ou non, lui ordonnais-je.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes putains de collègues Edward Cullen, cracha-t-elle.

- Justement, hurlais-je en me redressant. Il est hors de question que tu restes une seconde de plus dans ce bordel. J'ai juré que je ferais tout pour te protéger et je ne vais pas faillir à cette promesse.

- Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule, dit-elle avec colère.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta chieuse Bella. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'était pas dans un putain de jeu, la réprimandais-je.

Je vis Bella repousser les couvertures et se lever pour me faire face. Son visage hurlait la fureur qu'elle contenait au plus profond d'elle.

_T'es dans la merde Cullen..._

Elle pointa son doigt sur ma poitrine.

_Oh oui dans une putain de merde même ..._

- Tu crois que ces derniers mois m'ont donné l'illusion d'être dans un jeu, Edward ? Tu crois que j'ai attendu après la cavalerie pour être encore en vie aujourd'hui...

Ces paroles étaient dures à entendre. Chaque mot, qu'elle prononçait, me broyait le cœur un peu plus.

- Tu crois que parce que je suis une nana, je ne peux pas me défendre seule peut être ? dit-elle en colère en appuyant une fois de plus son doigt contre mon torse.

Se défendre ? Je savais qu'elle pouvait se défendre. J'avais même été aux premières loges. C'était la première fois que je voyais Bella se battre.

**Flashback **

_J'étais tranquillement installé à la cafétéria du lycée avec Jazz, Em', Angela et Ben. On attendait plus que Bella. D'ailleurs, je trouvais cela étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore là._

_Au bout de cinq petites minutes, on la vit franchir les portes de la salle. Ce n'est que quand elle regarda en direction de notre table, que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Elle me regardait mais elle ne me souriait pas comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Là, son visage était fermé et froid. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Une ride avait pris place sur son front. Elle contractait et décontractait sa mâchoire en signe d'énervement. Elle jeta un regard dans la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur une personne en particulier, ses poings se fermaient et tout son être commençait à trembler._

_- Oh putain les gars, ça sent pas bon... chuchotais-je._

_Je me levais pour aller rejoindre ma belle, quand sa tête tourna brusquement vers moi. Elle me jeta un regard noir. Celui qui signifiait "Ne te mêle pas de ça". Je levais les mains devant moi en reprenant place sur la chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer pour que Bella soit dans une colère noire comme aujourd'hui ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Em'._

_- Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, dit Jazz._

_- Putain, ta nana en jette Ed', dit Ben en récoltant une claque derrière la tête qu'Angela lui administra._

_- Elle va le massacrer, ria cette dernière en reportant son regard sur Bella _

_Qui ça "LE" ? Je voyais Bella s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers la table de Mike Newton. Arrivée derrière lui, elle lui tapota l'épaule. Mike se leva pour lui faire face en lui souriant comme un débile. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver par contre c'est la droite magistrale que Bella lui colla en pleine gueule. Toute vie dans la cafét' avait cessé et tout le monde regardait la scène qui se jouait sous nos yeux choqués. Mike se tenait la tête dans les mains. Bella lui attrapa les pans de sa veste pour lui coller un coup bien placé dans son entrejambe. Sous la douleur, Mike tomba à genoux près de la table où il était installé. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'arrêter là mais c'était mal connaître ma belle. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux pour relever son visage et lui dit d'une voix froide et cinglante._

_- Je ne fais pas partie des petites putes que tu fais entrer dans ton royaume de baiseur du dimanche. Il n'y a que mon mec qui peut se permettre de me toucher. Et si je ne me trompe pas, Edward Cullen est ce mec. Alors, je te donne un conseil que tu as plutôt intérêt de suivre à la lettre. T'approche plus de moi ou d'une des nanas de ce lycée pour te vider les couilles comme le petit branleur que tu es. Parce que crois-moi ou pas ce que je te réserverais ne sera rien comparé à ce que je viens de te faire._

_Et elle appuya ses dires en balançant la tête de Mike sur le coin de la table._

_Toutes les filles de la cafét' se levèrent en applaudissant et en hurlant. Jazz, Em' et Ben sifflèrent en hurlant des : "Putain, ça c'est notre Bella". Angela souriait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en applaudissant également. Moi... Et bien moi, j'avais une furieuse envie de faire l'amour à ce petit bout de femme qui était mienne. J'étais fier d'elle et fier d'être son mec._

_Parce que ouais...Bella, c'était ma nana..._

**Fin du flashback...**

Bella appuya encore une fois sur mon torse qui me ramena à l'instant présent. Ses yeux étaient sombres, signe qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Elle continua d'une voix forte.

- Alors ne me sors pas ton baratin qui dit que je suis une nana, ou que je suis trop faible, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre parce qu'il n'est pas question que je sorte d'ici sans toi, finit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Oh si tu sortiras, la menaçais-je.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, dit-elle en me tenant tête.

- Tu sortiras, je ne te laisse pas le choix, sifflais-je.

- Moi, non plus, cracha-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

- Tu n'es qu'une putain d'emmerdeuse, dis-je hargneusement.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de macho, dit-elle en se collant à moi.

- Vraiment la nana la plus chieuse du monde, dis-je en passant mes mains autour de son corps.

- Vraiment le mec le plus têtu que je connaisse, me répondit-elle en crochetant mon t-shirt de ses mains.

- Tu fais chier, Bella, murmurais-je près de ses lèvres.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, conclut-elle en fondant sur les miennes.

Putain pour l'aimer, je l'aimais cette emmerdeuse.

Ce baiser me fit occulter tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. Laurent, l'assaut, les tirs, et toute cette merde s'étaient évaporés. C'était comme si tout avait disparu autour de nous. Nous étions dans notre bulle. Mais un tir à notre étage nous fit nous séparer brusquement. Je plaçais Bella dans mon dos en sortant mon arme à nouveau. Laurent s'était reclus dans un coin de la pièce en tremblant comme une feuille.

Bella tenait mon t-shirt dans mon dos avec une poigne d'enfer. Par contre, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle était droite, figée. Prête à affronter toute cette galère. Sa respiration, par contre, était laborieuse.

De mon côté, l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines. Ma position était sûre. Je pointais mon arme sur la porte sans sourciller. Toute personne néfaste voulant entrer dans cette pièce allait le payer de sa vie. Je n'hésiterais pas à loger une balle dans la tête ou dans le cœur de n'importe quel enfoiré qui voudrait pénétrer les lieux. Je buterais le premier qui s'approchera de ma femme.

Deux coups à la porte se firent entendre. Puis un. Puis deux de nouveau. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais cessé de respirer. Je relâchais l'air qui était retenu dans mes poumons en soufflant bruyamment.

- C'est Emmett, appris-je à Bella.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Emmett aimait faire des entrées fracassantes. Et pour ne pas déroger à la règle, il venait encore de le faire.

- On a demandé un service express, beau mâle, demanda-t-il avec la voix étouffée par sa cagoule.

J'imaginais parfaitement les sourcils de ce dernier se levaient à plusieurs reprises en disant cette phrase. Je levais, une fois de plus, les yeux au ciel en baissant mon arme.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Hey, moi aussi je suis content de te voir Eddy, ria-t-il.

- La ferme, claquais-je.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux d'un coup et en visant Laurent de son arme.

- Relax mec, c'est Laurent, l'indic de Seth, lui appris-je.

- Mouais, ben c'est un de ces enfoirés quand même, cracha-t-il.

- Calme-toi, tu veux ?

- Bon, on décampe ou tu comptes prendre racine ? Et d'ailleurs où est la fille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis là, Emmett, souffla Bella.

Apparemment Jasper ne lui avait pas dit que Mallory était Bella. La réaction d'Emmett ne me surprenait pas. J'avais eu la même. Il s'était figé et avait reculé de plusieurs pas. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, signe chez Emmett qu'il n'y croyait pas.

- Be...Bella, bégaya-t-il.

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il était ému. Je n'étais pas étonné non plus, de voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Emmett avait beau être un dur à cuire à première vue, mais au fond, il avait vraiment un grand cœur. Il avait était le premier à savoir pour moi et Bella. Et Dieu m'en garde d'oublier ce moment...

**Flashback**

_- Alors toi et la petite Swan, hein, lança-t-il alors qu'on jouait aux jeux vidéo._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demandais-je innocemment._

_- Oh allez, me fais pas ça à moi. Tu sais de quoi je parle, dit-il en balançant la manette sur le canapé._

_- Eclaire-moi pour voir, dis-je en posant la manette sur la table._

_- Je sais que tu sors avec Bella, affirma-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demandais-je en prenant un ton neutre._

_- " Toi aussi tu me manques, Bella…" "J'ai hâte de t'avoir dans mes bras, Bella..." "Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Bella...", dit-il en essayant d'imiter ma voix._

_- Qu'est-ce que... Attends. Tu écoutes mes conversations téléphoniques, putain ? Lui reprochais-je._

_- Ah, Ah. Alors tu sors vraiment avec Swanny ? Demanda-t-il fier de sa trouvaille._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Marmonnais-je._

_- Je suis content, c'est tout. Tu es plus heureux depuis que tu es avec elle. Je ne me moque pas de toi, loin de là. C'est juste un constat. Dit-il sérieusement._

_Je soufflais en me pinçant l'arête du nez._

_- Oui, je suis avec Bella._

_- Cool. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? me demanda-t-il blessé._

_- C'est tout récent et on voulait d'abord profiter l'un de l'autre sans personne autour, lui dis-je honnêtement._

_- Ok, dit-il tout simplement._

_- Et quoi ? C'est tout ? Demandais-je suspicieusement._

_- Ouais._

_- Ok, dis-je soulagé._

_- Edward ?_

_- Hum..._

_- Deuxième étagère dans mon placard, dit-il en allant dans la cuisine._

_- De quoi ? Demandais-je perdu._

_- Les capotes mon gros, les capotes, riait-il._

_- Petit con, criais-je en jetant un coussin dans sa direction._

_J'étais pas dans la merde..._

**Fin du flashback**

Emmett n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone de Laurent résonna dans la pièce. Mon frère finit par se planter devant Bella. Il la regardait de haut en bas. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et je vis la lueur que j'attendais. Ça allait faire mal. Pendant qu'il prenait délicatement Bella dans ses bras, je décrochais le téléphone.

- Jazz, dis-je.

_- Dites-moi que vous êtes en route pour sortir vos culs de ce merdier ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre._

- Nounours vient d'arriver.

_- Barrez-vous bordel. La cavalerie de James vient de débarquer et c'est du lourd mec... du très lourd, m'apprit-il._

- Comment ça c'est du...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir la phrase, qu'une explosion se fit entendre. Le sol et les murs de la pièce avaient tremblé sous la force et le souffle de la déflagration.

_- Cassez-vous de là, putain, hurla-t-il._

- C'était quoi ça ? Demandais-je en hurlant également.

_- Tir de roquette... Sortez de là... maintenant, cria-t-il._

Je raccrochais sans répondre. Je me dirigeais vers Laurent qui priait tout bas de lui épargner la vie.

- Y'a-t-il une issue de secours ? Lui demandais-je.

-...

- Putain, tu vas me répondre, lui dis-je en le plaquant contre le mur. Y'a-t-il une putain issue de secours dans ce palace de merde, crachais-je.

- Il faut redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a une issue de secours à l'arrière de la cuisine, bégaya-t-il mort de peur.

Il tomba à terre quand je le relâchais. Je voyais Emmett parlait dans le micro, qui était planqué dans sa manche.

- Putain, y'en a pas un qui peut me dire ce qu'il se passe en bas ? demanda-t-il en alerte.

-...

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ça, hurla-t-il faisant sursauter Bella qui se recula instinctivement de lui.

- Bella, l'appelais-je doucement.

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Je pensais trouver dans son regard de la peur mais je n'y en trouvais pas. Je pensais la voir trembler pourtant elle ne le faisait pas. J'ai cru trop longtemps qu'elle était fragile et sans défense mais la femme que j'avais devant moi était forte et déterminée.

- On se bouge, maintenant, lança Em'.

- Je veux une arme, lança Bella.

- Non, lui répondit-on en même temps.

- Plus on est armés mieux c'est, insista-t-elle.

- Non.

Ma voix claqua mais il n'y avait plus que la mienne. Le regard d'Em' passa de moi à Bella avant de souffler.

- Même pas en rêve Emmett, sifflais-je.

- Elle n'a pas tort et tu le sais. Est-ce que tu sais tirer ? demanda-t-il à Bella.

- Non, mais t'es malade, criais-je.

- La ferme, Edward, me dirent-ils en chœur.

- Oui, j'ai appris à tirer, lui dit ma femme.

- Ok.

Emmett sorti son 30 millimètres de son étui et le tendit à Bella.

- Le cran de sécurité est là. T'en vois un, tu le dégommes. Si tu hésites, t'es morte. Si tu flanches, t'es morte. Si tu réfléchis trop...

Bella leva son arme et tira en direction de la porte. On se retourna, vu qu'Emmett et moi étions dos à cette dernière, pour voir un gars tomber au sol.

- Comme ça, demanda-t-elle presque dangereusement.

- Parfait bichette, lui dit Emmett en riant tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Edward ?

- Ok, j'ai rien dit, dis-je vaincu. Donne-lui des munitions. Tu sais comment recharger une arme, demandais-je à Bella.

- Remontre-moi, dit-elle simplement

- Ok. Tu appuies là. Tu enlèves la charge vide et tu recharges.

Tout en lui disant, je lui montrais également. Bella regardait le moindre de mes mouvements. Elle aurait été parfaite en apprenti flic. Putain ma femme qui tenait une arme. J'aurais vraiment tout vu. On se croirait dans Monsieur et Madame Smith.

- C'est ok ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est ok, confirma-t-elle.

- Allez c'est parti mes bichons, lança Em'.

Mais avant de sortir, j'attrapais Bella par le bras et la mit face à moi.

- Hey. Tu restes derrière moi. Ne joue pas les Wonder Woman. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Une dernière chose…

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bella crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait ou alors était-ce peut-être la peur que ce soit le dernier ? Je ne préférais pas y penser. Je rompis le baiser en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je simplement.

- Je t'aime, me répondit-elle.

- Prête ? Lui demandais-je en lui prenant la main.

- Plus que jamais, me répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

- Toi, dis-je en pointant Laurent. Tu viens avec nous. Tu nous montres le chemin. Tu resteras derrière lui, lui dis-je en montrant Em' du doigt. Tu lui indiqueras quel chemin prendre. Et pas de connerie sinon je te bute sans pitié, crachais-je. C'est clair ?

- Oui, oui monsieur. Bégaya-t-il.

- Alors c'est parti, lança Emmett joyeusement.

Emmett et Laurent longeaient un côté du mur, le long du couloir alors que Bella et moi le longions de l'autre côté. Je lâchais la main de Bella pour jeter un coup d'œil aux escaliers qu'on devait redescendre. Comme la voie était libre, je commençais à amorcer un pas sur la première marche quand les balles fusèrent de tous les côtés. Je tirais sans trouver la source qui me canardait.

Dieu que j'aimais mon métier. L'adrénaline avait repris possession de mon corps. J'adorais ça.

Je rejetais un coup d'œil pour voir où cet enfoiré était planqué. Impossible de le localiser. Je fis un signe négatif de la tête à Emmett qui hocha les épaules. Je le vis alors sortir une grenade. Il la dégoupilla et la jeta dans les escaliers. On entendait la grenade atterrir en bas.

- Hijo de puta, entendis-je avant que cette dernière n'explose.

- Go, Go, Go, criait Emmett.

Il passa devant nous pour descendre les marches deux par deux. Je repris la main de Bella et nous nous mîmes à dévaler également les escaliers. J'eus juste le temps de nous planquer derrière un pilier au rez-de-chaussée quand d'autres tirs retentirent.

- Putain, où sont les autres, bordel ? Criais-je à Emmett pour me faire entendre par-dessus les tirs.

- Ils ont dû se replier, m'apprit-il.

- Fais chier.

Emmett sortit ce coup-ci un fumigène. Il le balança dans la pièce. On attendit un peu avant de sortir de notre cachette. Emmett donna le signal et nous avançons dans un nuage de fumée. Un coup de pied sur ma main me fit lâcher mon arme. Je recevais un autre coup derrière le genou qui me fit flancher et de ce fait lâcher la main de Bella.

Je me relevais sans mal et me retrouver nez à nez avec un type baraqué.

_Putain pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma gueule les mecs de ce gabarit ?_

Il sautait sur place comme s'il se trouvait sur un ring de boxe. Moi, je ne bougeais pas. Je scrutais minutieusement chaque déplacement que le type faisait. Je cherchais la faille qui me montrerait quel coup il allait essayer de me donner.

_Ah le voilà, ce petit écart..._

Il prenait plus appui sur sa jambe gauche que sur la droite. Je savais donc que son premier coup se ferait de cette dernière. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire d'ailleurs. Etant préparé à cette attaque, je lui bloquais la jambe entre mon bras et mon flanc gauche et lui mis un coup de poing à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de le repousser. Il revient à la charge en empoignant mon t-shirt au niveau des épaules. Je levais les bras, de manière à ce que ces derniers se retrouvent au niveau de sa tête et me reculais brusquement. Mon t-shirt resta dans ses mains. J'avais gardé les extrémités de ce dernier dans les miennes. J'enroulais donc mon maillot autour de son bras et me retournais pour le faire passer au-dessus de mon épaule. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol. Je lui attrapais la tête et dans un mouvement brusque, je lui brisais la nuque.

_Voilà le prix à payer pour m'avoir privé de ma femme..._

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de Bella grâce au frisson qui avait traversé mon épine dorsale. Je me retournais vers elle et vit qu'elle me tendait mon arme.

- Tu es sexy quand tu te bats torse nu, me lança-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et remis mon maillot. Je repris mon flingue et la main de Bella dans la mienne en continuant l'avancée.

Ce coup-ci, le prochain gars, je le vis clairement. Je voyais son regard mauvais posé sur Bella. Il avait le côté droit du visage déformé par des brûlures.

_" Quant au deuxième, elle lui a brûlé le visage"_ avait dit Seth. Bon Dieu, elle n'avait pas été de main morte. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

_Beau chef d'œuvre, mon amour..._

- Alors sale chienne, on essaie de se faire la belle. James ne va pas aimer ça, ricana-t-il.

Un autre type le rejoignait, armé d'une barre de fer. Je ne bougeais plus. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. J'analysais chacun de leurs gestes. Les deux gars se mirent à tourner autour de nous. Ils n'avaient pas vu que je tenais mon arme derrière le dos. Bella posa sa main sur la mienne. Elle voulait que je lui file mon flingue ? Je lâchais donc l'arme dans sa main et mis mes bras le long de mon corps. Nous tournions exactement comme eux. J'entendis Bella enlevait le cran de sécurité de son arme. Mais qu'allait-elle faire, bon sang ?

- Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir te barrer sans régler notre différend tout de même, cracha l'homme au visage brûlé.

- Notre différend a été réglé. Tu me touches, tu te brûles, dit Bella dans mon dos. D'ailleurs, j'adore mon œuvre, le provoqua-t-elle.

Non mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

Les deux gars s'immobilisèrent. Un était en face de moi et l'autre se positionnait sur ma gauche.

- J'aimerais crée mon œuvre également. Te découper morceau par morceau pour t'envoyer en Enfer, siffla-t-il.

- Ça tombe bien, dit-elle simplement.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te paie le voyage en première classe, cracha-t-elle.

Elle releva les deux bras en même temps dans un geste vif. Son bras droit remonta le long de mon flanc du même côté et son bras gauche le long de mon dos. Les deux coups de feu partirent en même temps. L'homme en face de nous se tenait la poitrine avant de s'effondrer au sol. Je jetais un coup d'œil au gars à gauche qui avait pris la balle en pleine tête.

Bella se décala de mon dos pour aller se mettre devant le corps de l'homme au visage brûlé et dit sombrement.

- Voilà le prix à payer pour m'avoir privé de mon mari, siffla-t-elle.

Je regardais Bella comme un con. N'ayant pas bougé de ma place. Venait-elle vraiment de buter deux mecs sans que ça ne lui fasse quelque chose ? En plus en ayant atteint le cœur et la tête d'un coup ?

- Ah j'oubliais. Le commandant de bord, vous souhaite un agréable voyage sur la Cullen's Company, ajouta-t-elle avec une voix d'hôtesse de l'air.

Bella se retourna vers moi et me fit son sourire en coin en hochant des épaules. Je levais les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Je me retrouvais devant elle et la fit se mettre accroupie. Elle prenait le temps de s'amuser alors que les balles fusaient dans tous les coins.

_Totalement folle, je vous le dis depuis le début..._

- Quoi ?

- Sois sérieuse deux minutes veux-tu ? La réprimandais-je.

- T'as vu que ça sert d'aller à la fête foraine et de jouer au tir à la carabine. Combien de point crois-tu qu'on m'aurait accordé là ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en pleine réflexion.

- T'es vraiment pas possible, lui dis-je en récupérant mon flingue. C'est pas un jeu, putain, lui rappelais-je pour la énième fois.

- Quoi ? Le cœur et la tête, ça vaut bien dix milles points, ça, dit-elle en faisant sa moue boudeuse.

J'attrapais sa main en levant, une fois de plus, les yeux au ciel. Je voyais Emmett et Laurent un peu plus loin nous faire des signes pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient planqués derrière un bar.

- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de courir ? Lui demandais-je plus doucement

- Je pense, dit-elle hésitante.

Une idée diabolique me venait en tête. Putain, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade mais il fallait qu'on se mette à l'abri.

- Tu vois Emmett là-bas ? Lui demandais-je en pointant mon doigt dans sa direction.

Elle jeta un œil à l'endroit que je lui indiquais et hocha de la tête en affirmation.

- Bien. Maintenant il vaudrait mieux que tu cours, mon cœur, lui soufflais-je tendrement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Sinon l'araignée, qui est à tes pieds, se fera un plaisir de grimper sur toi, lui dis-je simplement.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Elle tira sur mon bras en courant à toute vitesse. J'étais un salop sur ce coup. Je le savais mais au moins nous n'étions plus à découvert. On arriva près d'Emmett en un temps record. Je voyais que Bella peinait à reprendre son souffle et la culpabilité m'envahit instinctivement. Bella me regarda et elle comprit. Un éclair de colère traversa ses pupilles.

- Espèce d'enfoiré de première, cria-t-elle en me tapant sur le torse.

- Oh toi, tu lui as fait le coup de l'araignée, ria Em'.

- Je te déteste. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Dit-elle en mettant une main sur sa poitrine.

Elle venait de tuer trois hommes de sang-froid et c'est l'histoire de l'araignée qui l'avait effrayé le plus ? Allez trouver quelque chose de logique à tout ça, vous. Moi, ça fait des années que j'ai abandonné.

- La cuisine est là, nous annonça Laurent.

- Normalement, un groupe d'intervention doit nous attendre un peu plus haut, nous apprit Em'.

- Vérifiez vos munitions, ordonnais-je simplement.

Bella tenta de le faire mais je voyais que ses mains tremblaient de nouveau.

- Donne, je vais le faire, lui dis-je tendrement en lui prenant l'arme des mains.

- Merci, sanglota-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Lui demandais-je aussitôt inquiet.

- J'avais pas réalisé que... Je vais vraiment sortir d'ici ? C'est pas une blague hein ? Pleura-t-elle.

_Oh ma petite puce..._

- Oui, mon cœur. Tu vas réellement sortir d'ici, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Allez Bell's. C'est la dernière ligne droite ma puce, c'est pas le moment de flancher, lui dit Em' en lui attrapant la main.

- Oui tu as raison, renifla-t-elle disgracieusement. Je suis une Cullen, bordel de merde et les Cullen...

- Ca ne pleurniche pas, termina-t-on d'une même voix.

Nous échangions, tous les trois, ce regard complice qu'on avait toujours eu. Ce regard qui disait "Je suis là pour toi". On se sourit chacun notre tour et prenons en même temps une grande inspiration.

- Allez, c'est parti les enfants, lança Emmett.

Nous traversions les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient du bar à la cuisine. Emmett poussa les portes de cette dernière et se dirigea vers la porte de secours qui donna sur le jardin. Bella et moi faisions le même chemin quand la main de Bella quitta la mienne brutalement. Je me retournais instinctivement en braquant mon flingue. La personne, qui retenait Bella, avait plaqué le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Quand je reconnus la personne, mon cœur s'arrêta.

- Renée, soufflais-je.

- Bonjour, cher beau-fils ...

**Je vois parfaitement ce que vous faites derrière votre écran ... SI, si ... Vous hurlez "Espèce de Sadique", " Oh putain je vais la tuer", " Mais c'est quoi de cette fin encore"... Comment je le sais ? Parce que je suis LA SADIQUE de FF en ce moment qui aime vous mettre des fin de malade PTDRRR. Pas la peine de me jeter des pierres ou des patates (comme j'ai pu le lire en review... lol), je me suis équipé d'une armure en fer qui me couvre de la tête au pied... D'ailleurs, il fait chaud la-dedans, mdrrrr...**

**En tout cas j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Pour que je le sache, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...**

**Je reprends l'écriture que lundi, laissez-moi finir mon week-end tranquillement mais surtout récupérer mes heures d'insomnies pour avoir passer la nuit sur ce chapitre...**

**Robisous et à très vite...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou mes chers petits lecteurs, **

**Oui, je sais. Je ne devais pas vous mettre un chapitre maintenant parce que je suis malade. Mais comme je l'ai dit sur FB, ce n'est pas un satané microbe qui va m'empêcher d'écrire alors la voici la suite de mon bébé...**

**N/Bêta…sse : Cette fille folle mais je pense que vous l'avez compris ! **

**On a dépassé les 100 reviews en 3 chapitres ! Que dire à part... Waouh... Je m'y attendais absolument pas. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire allait avoir un tel succès. Juste MERCI.**

**Comme toujours, je dédicace ce chapitre à ma Bêta...sse qui prend toujours le temps de corriger mes fautes à la con... Qui me donne le courage et la volonté d'écrire la suite... Qui me soutient à 100 % dans cette fiction et qui me menace de me faire la peau si j'abandonne mdrrrrr J'ADORE... En tout cas, encore une fois, grâce à cette fic, j'ai fait la connaissance de personnes exceptionnelles et je ne vois plus ma vie sans ma choupinette Méla Nie. Tu sais que j'ai toujours le smile quand je pense à toi et sérieux c'est pas prêt de changer... T'aime fort princesse 3**

**N/Bêta…sse : Rho, suis touchée ! Trop d'honneurs font mal aux chevilles LoL ! **

**Merci aussi à : Isabelle, Gagaofrobsten, edwardbellaamour, Mlca66, Stéphanie, Jasperlovelune, Fifer, Magalie, Alexandra, Vampnais, Nana10, Frisousse30, Lily-Rose, Serusia, SoSweetySoCrazy, Aellina, Kristen590, Popo (Renée est la mère de Bella ;) ) lyylla, Onja (des patates et des briques ? Vraiment ? mdrrr), Love-Lena (Félicitations pour ton permis ma belle, grande pensée pour toi), Celine, Ludy, Kinoum, littleangelordevil; aelita48, So, Kadryona, G6K, Ousna (ah ma petite sniper des montagnes qui veut me faire la peau mdrrr), nodame, Nassou (toujours la banane quand je lis tes reviews... ^^) Maryfanfictions, EdwardandBellaAddict (je sais qui tu es mais tu as le droit d'avoir le double de remerciements ;) ) E D E L A Cullen, Tiphaine Martin, Catherine, Gwen99, Xenarielle93, Lune Blanche et toute personne que j'aurais pu oublier. **

**Un grand merci à vous...**

**Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes et en favoris ;)**

**Allez la sadique, que je suis, vous laisse découvrir la suite auprès de l'agent Cullen, sa femme et toute son équipe ;)**

**Bonne lecture et rdv à la fin qui sera... XD**

**POV Edward**

**Flashback**

_J'avais demandé à Bella de m'épouser d'une manière vraiment originale. On se disputait parce que j'avais bu le lait à la bouteille, une fois de plus. Je savais que Bella détestait ça. Mais impossible de lâcher cette mauvaise habitude que j'avais pris en vivant chez mes parents. Mais la dispute avait pris de l'ampleur quand je lui avais annoncé que j'avais une soirée de prévue avec les gars._

_- Tu m'emmerdes Edward. Ce soir, c'était toi et moi. Déjà que t'es jamais là. Me reprocha-t-elle._

_- Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît, à moi ? Fais chier, tiens. Commence pas à me gonfler avec cette merde, Isabella, claquais-je._

_- Isabella, hein ? C'est nouveau ça ? Tu savais qu'Edward rimait avec connard aussi ? Cracha-t-elle en m'envoyant un coussin du canapé en pleine gueule._

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le connard, emmerdeuse de première ? Lui dis-je en lui rejetant le coussin. C'est juste une petite soirée entre collègues. Et ne me reproche pas de m'être engagé au FBI, lançais-je vraiment irrité._

_- De toute façon, tu ne sais t'engager que pour ton putain de boulot à croire que je ne compte pas, hurla-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre._

_- Ah ouais ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Alors épouse-moi, criais-je._

_- D'accord, dit-elle en criant du couloir._

_- Parfait, dis-je d'une voix forte en restant debout au milieu de la pièce comme un con._

_- Parfait, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton en claquant la porte de la chambre._

_Je tournais en rond dans la pièce en jurant tout bas et en tirant sur mes cheveux. J'entendis la porte de la chambre claquer à nouveau. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner, que le corps de Bella percuta le mien. Elle avait encerclé ses jambes autour de mon buste et ses bras étaient accrochés à mon cou. Elle parsemait tout mon visage de petits baisers. Jusqu'à fondre sur mes lèvres. Elle m'offrit un baiser rempli de promesse pour le reste de la nuit. Peu m'importait désormais que les potes m'attendaient ce soir. Une seule chose comptait et cette chose était que Bella avait accepté de m'épouser._

_Nos familles avaient hurlé de joie quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Nos parents voulaient à tout prix participer financièrement à ce mariage. Les miens avaient proposé de faire la réception à la villa. Les parents de Bella, malgré leurs faibles revenus, voulaient payer sa robe. Quand Bella et moi avions protesté, Renée nous avait dit alors._

_- Laissez-moi au moins offrir la robe de mariée de ma fille..._

**Fin du Flashback**

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à braquer une arme sur sa fille. Renée n'avait jamais été une femme mauvaise. Elle était gentille et attentionnée. Mais la femme, que j'avais devant moi à l'heure actuelle, était une étrangère. Ses traits étaient sévères voir cruels. Ce qui me fit penser qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir de l'arme qui était toujours pointée sur la tempe de Bella.

- Je te donne un petit conseil Edward. Tu ferais mieux de poser ton arme si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ta femme, me dit-elle

- Ma... Maman. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? Demanda Bella.

- La ferme, cria-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus l'arme sur la tempe de cette dernière.

- Écoutez Renée...

- Je t'ai dit de poser ton flingue, hurla-t-elle. Et maintenant, insista-t-elle en pointant son arme sur moi.

Il était hors de question que je baisse mon arme alors qu'une autre visait la tête de ma femme. Je pourrais facilement la buter si je le voulais mais Bella ne me le pardonnerait jamais. J'avais juré de tuer celui ou celle qui s'en prendrait à ma princesse. Mais comment le faire quand la personne était proche d'elle ? Quand cette personne faisait partie de sa famille ?

Renée tira au-dessus de ma tête. Je savais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Pourtant, je ne baissais toujours pas mon arme. J'étais concentré, tous les sens en alerte. Comme à chaque fois qu'un danger était présent. Aujourd'hui ce danger était la mère de Bella.

- La prochaine fois, je ne te raterais pas, cracha celle que je considérais comme belle-mère.

- Non mais t'es cinglée, hurla Bella en se débattant.

- La ferme, hurla-t-elle, une fois de plus, en reposant son arme sur sa tempe. Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil Bella, à défaut d'avoir un joli petit trou dans la tête.

Bella lâcha son arme qui tomba à ses pieds. Le mien était toujours pointé en direction des deux femmes.

- Gentille fille. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de dire à ton époux d'en faire autant, siffla-t-elle.

Je regardais Bella. Je pouvais lire dans son regard ses interrogations. Je savais qu'elle allait me demander de baisser mon flingue. Je savais que j'étais faible face à elle. Elle me demanderait de lui décrocher la lune, je trouverais un putain de moyen de le faire. Je la vis hocher la tête brièvement. J'hésitais. Putain, j'hésitais. Je ne pouvais pas. Non, hors de question de baisser mon arme.

Et pourtant, mon bras descendit le long de mon corps. Je le jetais au sol et le poussais de mon pied en sa direction. Foutue merde.

- Mais c'est qu'il est très obéissant. C'est le toutou à sa mémère ça, ricana-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Renée ? Demandais-je avec tout le dégoût qu'elle m'inspirait.

- Je défends mes arrières.

- T'es complètement cinglée. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est moi, maman. Faut qu'on se tire d'ici. Tu es libre maintenant. James ne nous fera plus de mal, cria Bella.

- James ne m'a jamais et ne me fera jamais de mal, ria-t-elle.

Je vis l'expression de Bella changer du tout au tout en entendant sa mère prendre la défense de cet enfoiré. La colère prenait place sur son visage. Tout son corps s'était tendu à cette révélation. D'ailleurs, en entendant les paroles de Renée, une question me vient brusquement. Une question que je ne m'étais même pas poser et qui était pourtant cruciale.

- Comment James a su que vous étiez la mère de Bella alors qu'elle se faisait appeler Mallory ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est tout bête. James a toujours su qui était Mallory, dit-elle simplement.

- Faux. Il a dit qu'il l'avait torturé pour savoir son véritable nom, affirmais-je en sentant la rage montait en moi.

- Oh ça, riait-elle. C'était juste une raison pour se défouler et voir si elle allait craquer, nous apprit-elle.

Je voyais Bella pâlir. Son visage s'assombrissait. Son corps commençait à trembler. Sa mâchoire se serrait. Ses poings se fermaient. Mauvais signe chez Bella, très mauvais signe.

- En fait, James l'a su grâce à ton alliance Bella, nous apprit-elle.

**Flashback**

_Nous étions chez le bijoutier pour choisir nos alliances. Bella et moi voulions quelque chose de sobre et discret. Bella regardait les alliances pendant que moi je regardais ma petite puce. Oui, je sais, ça fait vraiment ado pré-pubère qui sort avec une fille pour la première fois. Mais Bella, c'était ma pierre précieuse à moi. Aucun bijou ne serait à la hauteur de la beauté de ma princesse. _

_Je continuais donc à regarder ma future femme quand je vis ses yeux s'illuminer. Un sourire éclatant se dessinait sur son visage._

_- Elles sont parfaites. Dit-elle en me désignant deux anneaux._

_Je collais mon torse au dos de Bella en posant mes mains sur son ventre pour regarder les alliances, qu'elle me montrait, par-dessus son épaule. Elles étaient en or blanc. Elles étaient fines et simples mais vraiment magnifiques. Un sourire béat prit place sur mon visage en imaginant que ces petits anneaux allaient prendre place sur nos doigts et sceller notre amour._

_- Oui, elles sont parfaites tout comme la femme qui les a choisi, lui murmurais-je. _

_Elle eut un frisson en sentant mon souffle chaud parcourir son cou. _

_- Alors on les prend ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes._

_- On les prend, lui répondis-je simplement._

_Elle pivota la tête dans ma direction pour me poser un baiser sur la joue._

_- Est-ce que vous voulez les faire graver ? Demanda la vendeuse._

_- Oui, s'il vous plaît, sourit Bella._

_- Je vous écoute._

_Bella me regarda en m'offrant un sourire en coin et dit._

_- Bella & Edward Cullen, un amour explosif._

_Je lui souriais largement en retour._

_Oh oui, notre amour était plus qu'explosif..._

**Fin du flashback**

Bella porta instinctivement sa main droite à son annulaire gauche, là où devait se trouver son alliance qui n'y était plus. Je vis un éclair de tristesse traverser ses yeux mais son visage était toujours fermé et froid. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et je pouvais lire à quel point elle était désolée. J'y lisais aussi à quel point elle allait faire payer sa mère.

- Ah ma chérie, tu es tellement naïve. James savait exactement qui tu étais. Il te connait depuis tellement longtemps, ria Renée.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que la disparition de Bella était, en fait, un enlèvement prémédité ? Quel était le rôle de Renée dans tout ça ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Il fallait que je sache. Je regardais une fois de plus Bella. Elle haletait, mais certainement pas de peur. Tout son être hurlait sa colère. Est-ce qu'elle allait faire vraiment ce que je pensais qu'elle allait faire ?

- Espèce de sale garce, hurla Bella en mettant un coup de coude dans le ventre de sa mère.

_Ah ben oui..._

N'étant pas préparé à cette attaque, Renée laissa tomber l'arme à terre. Elle se tenait le ventre en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Bella ne lui laissa pas de répit. Elle se jeta sur elle comme une furie. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux au sol.

Moi, j'étais spectateur, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pensais réellement pas que Bella allait en venir aux mains avec sa mère. Spectacle assez bizarre mais bon Dieu, ma femme était hot quand elle se battait ou qu'elle tenait une arme.

_Ok Ed, c'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée..._

Bella se mit à califourchon sur sa mère. Elle lui mit un premier coup de poing. Renée fit basculer Bella pour reprendre l'avantage. Elle allait pour lui mettre un coup au visage quand Bella décala la tête sur le côté. Le poing de Renée tapa le sol de la cuisine. Un cri de souffrance se fit alors entendre. Bella en profita pour faire passer sa mère au-dessus d'elle avec l'aide de sa jambe. Renée se mit sur le ventre pour se relever quand Bella, qui était déjà debout, attrapa les cheveux de sa mère pour cogner sa tête contre le sol. Elle releva la tête de cette dernière au niveau de la sienne et lui dit d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère.

- J'ai subi cette putain de merde pour toi.

Elle cogna sa tête, à nouveau au sol pour la relever.

- Je me suis privée de mon mari et de ma vie pour toi, siffla-t-elle.

Elle effectua la même action que celle qu'elle venait de faire.

- J'aurai donné ma putain de vie pour toi, hurla-t-elle.

Voyant que Renée ne réagissait plus, j'attrapais Bella par la taille pour l'éloigner du corps de sa mère, qui gisait au sol.

- Je vais la tuer, hurla Bella en se débattant.

J'allais lui demander de se calmer quand deux hommes entraient dans la pièce, armés de mitraillettes. Je nous fis plonger derrière le plan de travail qui se trouvait au centre de la cuisine. Une rafale de balles s'abattait au-dessus de nous. J'avais mon corps allongé sur celui de Bella pour la protéger.

Putain comment allions-nous sortir de cette merde ? Et où était Emmett, bon sang ?

Je voyais nos flingues, juste en face de nous. Mais impossible de les prendre sans se faire buter. C'était carrément suicidaire. Même ramper jusqu'à la porte, à quelques mètres de nous, était impossible. Je me relevais de sur Bella pour prendre appui contre le plan de travail. Bella en fit de même. Je lui fis un signe de tête vers les armes. Je la vis se déplacer à l'autre extrémité du meuble. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire mais il en était hors de question. Elle allait essayer d'attirer leur attention pour que je puisse récupérer les flingues. Je secouais la tête vivement pour lui montrer mon refus. Elle haussa des épaules. Elle allait se mettre à découvert quand je l'attrapais par la jambe et la fit glisser jusqu'à moi. Je la plaquais contre mon buste et lui murmurais, d'une voix cinglante, à l'oreille.

- Je te tuerais de mes propres mains si tu souhaites tant mourir mais pour l'instant tu ne bouges pas de là.

- Mais...

- Ils vont être obligés de recharger alors attends.

A peine avais-je prononcé la phrase que les tirs cessèrent. J'entendais qu'ils enlevaient leurs chargeurs vides. Je mis Bella sur le côté pour vérifier la position des deux gars. Mais à peine avais-je passé la tête qu'un coup de pied vient frapper brutalement mon menton. Je basculais en arrière sous le choc et me retrouvais sur le dos avec une arme pointée sur mon front. J'entendis un cri de surprise résonnait dans la pièce, qui était redevenu silencieuse. Mon regard se posa instinctivement en direction de Bella pour voir le second gars la tenir par les cheveux. Seigneur, il allait mourir. Ne jamais toucher aux cheveux de Bella au risque de se faire buter.

**Flashback**

_Nous étions en journée sport. Des tournois de basket, entre lycées, avaient été organisés. Les potes et moi venions de donner une raclée aux gars de Seattle. On s'installa tranquillement dans les gradins pour regarder le match des filles. Bella avait un air boudeur sur le visage. Elle détestait le basket. Elle me lança un regard de chien battu. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant. La seule réponse, que j'eus de sa part, fut un magnifique doigt d'honneur Made in Swan. Je secouais la tête en riant. Oh oui, elle détestait ce sport._

_Les filles de Forks devaient jouer contre les filles du lycée de Portland. Le match commença tranquillement. Forks avait un léger retard sur les points à la mi-temps. Je regardais Bella qui préférait se perdre dans ses pensées plutôt que d'écouter le coach. Du Bella tout craché._

_Le match reprit. Ma belle avait la balle. Elle dribbla doucement en essayant de trouver un passage quand la nana, derrière elle, lui tira la tresse brusquement. Bella perdit l'équilibre ainsi que la balle. L'arbitre siffla faute pour ma princesse. _

_Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sport alors si, en plus, les autres nanas s'attaquaient à elle, c'était même pas la peine._

_Bella tira et marqua ses paniers francs avec succès. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ce sport, elle était plutôt douée. _

_Le match prit fin avec la victoire de notre lycée. On avait tous des sourires de vainqueur sur le visage sauf ma belle. Je prenais ma princesse dans mes bras pour la réconforter quand les filles de l'autre lycée passaient devant nous. Bella se retourna brusquement. Elle repéra la nana qui lui avait tiré les cheveux. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et courra après la fille. Je levais les yeux au ciel en me pinçant l'arête du nez._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, Bella ? Me demanda Em' qui venait de me rejoindre._

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui répondre que Bella chopa la fille par les cheveux pour lui coller la tête contre le mur._

_- La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, tu as plutôt intérêt de passer ton chemin. Parce que je n'hésiterais pas à te faire bouffer tes extensions, mèche par mèche, c'est clair ? Siffla-t-elle._

_Ouais, faut vraiment pas toucher à ses cheveux... (nda : petite anecdote vécue... je me suis retrouvée avec un putain de torticolis... mais la nana, s'est vraiment retrouvée la gueule dans le mur. Violente, moi ? Non, faut juste pas toucher à mes cheveux lol)_

**Fin du flashback**

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un bon plan, bordel. Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Je te jure, c'est pas croyable, tu peux pas me faire confiance cinq minutes, me reprocha Bella.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore ? Je voyais qu'elle me faisait les gros yeux. Quoi ? Elle voulait vraiment que je rentre dans son jeu ? Je vous le dis, elle finira par avoir ma peau, un jour.

- Oh ça va. C'est pas comme si tes idées étaient les meilleures, lui reprochais-je à mon tour.

- Si tu me laissais en placer une, tu verrais que j'ai de bonnes idées, cracha-t-elle.

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient sans comprendre notre petite scène. Un des deux hocha les épaules à l'autre.

- Tu m'emmerdes, tu le sais ça ? Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de me prendre la tête avec tes conneries. Merde, je vous jure les gars, je n'en peux plus de cette nana, dis-je sur un ton désespéré

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? Je te signale que je dois te supporter à longueur de temps et subir tes putains de sautes d'humeur, siffla Bella.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, malgré tout, tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Son regard était rieur aussi, preuve qu'elle jubilait.

- Bon, ça suffit. Fermez-là. On est pas là pour discuter, hurla le gars au-dessus de moi.

- J'aurai pas dit mieux, cracha Bella en donnant un coup de pied au tibia de l'homme derrière elle.

Quant à moi, je fis passer une de mes jambes devant celles du type et donna un brusque coup pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Je me relevais en prenant appui sur mes mains. Je donnais un léger coup, sur ces dernières, pour atterrir de nouveau sur mes pieds. Je voulais aller aider Bella. En jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, je pouvais voir qu'elle s'en sortait sans problème. Je pouvais donc liquider le bâtard qui avait osé pointer son arme sur moi.

Le gars revenait devant moi, armé d'un couteau. Il avança son bras rapidement pour essayer de me toucher. J'attrapais son bras et le lui coinçais entre la table de la cuisine et mon avant-bras droit. Je lui administrais plusieurs coups de coude sur son avant-bras pour lui faire lâcher l'arme. Le dernier coup mis, fût franc et sec. Un bruit d'os, qui se brisait, se fit entendre. L'homme en lâcha l'arme et tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. J'attrapais sa tête de mes deux mains et la claquais contre mon genou droit. Je pris une chaise et la posa sur son cou. Je m'asseyais dessus en croissant mes bras sur le dos de cette dernière.

- Où est James ? Crachais-je.

- Va te faire foutre, dit-il difficilement vu que le bas de la chaise obstruait sa tranchée.

- Où est James ? Insistais-je en inclinant plus la chaise sur son cou.

- Je...ne...sais... pas.

- Edward, m'appela Bella essoufflée.

Je me relevais en libérant le gars de la chaise et lui administrais un coup de pied en pleine face, qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Je me retournais en direction de Bella. Elle était dans une mauvaise position. Elle arriva tout de même à repousser le mec loin d'elle. Quand je vis le gars se précipiter sur l'arme qui était à côté de lui, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je plongeais à terre en attrapant mon flingue au passage. Je glissais entre les jambes de Bella et tirais sur le gars.

_Voilà le prix à payer pour avoir touché MA femme..._

Je me retournais sur le dos pour regarder Bella. Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je portais ma main sur sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait.

- Aie, murmura Bella en faisant la grimace tout en reculant sa tête.

- On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici, lui dis-je en ramassant son arme.

- Où est Renée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je regardais l'endroit où son corps devait giser mais il n'était plus là. Putain, elle aurait pu apporter beaucoup d'infos.

- Il faut la sortir de là, Edward.

Elle allait pour entamer un pas quand la porte de la cuisine s'entrebâilla légèrement. Un objet atterrissait près de nous. Je ne réfléchissais pas à deux fois. J'empoignais la main de Bella et courais en direction de la porte de la cuisine. Bella avait du mal à suivre mais je la tirais derrière moi à toute vitesse. Arrivés devant la pelouse du jardin, je plaquais Bella au sol et la recouvris de mon corps en posant mes mains sur sa tête. L'explosion ne se fit pas attendre. Je recevais pas mal de débris sur moi mais qu'importe tant que Bella n'était pas touchée.

Le silence prit alors place dans cet Enfer.

Je relevais la tête pour voir une armée d'agents du FBI nous encercler. Je pris appui sur mes avant-bras.

- Bella, l'appelais-je.

Elle fit un mouvement pour se retourner. Je soulevais mon corps pour qu'elle puisse me faire face. Je me réinstallais entre ses jambes et lui caressait les tempes de mes doigts. J'oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait, seule ma femme comptait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne me regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le ciel bleu. Je vis des larmes apparaître au coin de ces derniers que j'effaçais de mes doigts.

- On dirait que c'est la première fois que je le vois, dit-elle en sanglotant légèrement.

- Tu es libre, mon amour. C'est fini, lui appris-je.

- Je suis libre, murmura-t-elle en plissant le front.

- Oui, tu es libre.

C'est là qu'un torrent de larmes dévalait sur son visage pour s'échouer dans ses cheveux.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, m'implora-t-elle en plongeant son regard larmoyant dans le mien.

- On va rentrer ma belle. Mais d'abord il faut qu'un médecin t'examine, lui dis-je tendrement en caressant ses cheveux.

Je finis par me relever en aidant Bella à faire de même. Elle trébucha. Je la rattrapais et la pris dans mes bras.

- On bouge les gars, ordonnais-je.

On progressa dans le jardin encerclé par mes collègues. Je voyais les blindés à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la villa. Les secours étaient également là. Je me dirigeais vers l'ambulance et déposais Bella sur un lit à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

- Je ne te lâche pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé. Un médecin va t'ausculter. Il faut que j'aille parler aux gars, d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit-elle en reniflant.

Je posais un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres et allais pour descendre de l'ambulance quand Bella m'interpella une fois de plus.

- Edward ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Je t'aime, tu sais, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Autant que je t'aime, lui dis-je simplement en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

Je descendis enfin de l'ambulance alors que le médecin y montait. Je pris appui contre cette dernière et frottais mon visage de mes yeux. Putain, quelle journée. Je prenais le temps de souffler cinq minutes avant de rejoindre les gars pour avoir un topo de ce qui s'était passé. En relevant la tête, je vis Emmett assis à l'arrière d'un camion de pompiers. J'allais le rejoindre.

- Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Elle est dans l'ambulance. Elle va bien. Enfin en apparence. Je suppose que le contrecoup va faire mal, soufflais-je en passant la main dans les cheveux.

- C'est une battante, m'affirma-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, lui demandais-je en pointant son bras.

- Je me suis pris une balle en sortant de la cuisine, dit-il simplement.

- Où est Laurent ?

- Les gars l'ont pris en charge. Pourquoi avez-vous été si long ? Finit-il par demander.

- Renée nous a retenus, lui appris-je.

- Attends, Renée ? La mère de Bella ?

- Non, Renée la taupe qui nous casse les couilles avec sa chanson "mignon, mignon" (nda : je hais cette chanson : ), lui dis-je ironiquement.

- Wow, du calme vieux, c'était juste une question. Dit-il en me regardant suspicieusement.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour ravaler le flot d'émotions qui me submergeait et lui répondis plus calmement.

- Excuse-moi. Et oui, la mère de Bella, crachais-je.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre dans cette merde ?

- J'en sais rien Em'. Putain de Dieu, j'en sais rien, hurlais-je en tapant du poing sur le camion de pompiers. Des putains de questions me trottent dans la tête sans avoir de réponses. Comment Renée et James se connaissent-ils ? Est-ce que Bella a été enlevée pour une raison précise ou juste par hasard ? Est-ce que j'ai failli perdre ma femme à cause d'une putain de belle-mère qui n'a pas de cœur ? James a battu Bella, Emmett. Son dos... Mon Dieu... Tout son dos est marqué. L'as-tu vu ? L'as-tu réellement regardé, bordel d'enfer ? On dirait que son corps pourrait se briser en un claquement de doigts. Putain, je devais la protéger. J'aurai dû être plus attentif. Quel mari et agent suis-je pour ne pas avoir pu lui épargner tout ça ? Elle aurait pu mourir. J'aurai pu ne jamais la revoir. Ne jamais pouvoir la reprendre dans mes bras. Ne jamais pouvoir retoucher sa peau. Ne jamais pouvoir revoir ses yeux. Ne jamais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime. Parce que putain je l'aime à en crever, terminais-je en éclatant en sanglots.

- Allez viens là, bro', me dit Em' en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte de mon frère. Bon Dieu que ça faisait du bien de laisser sortir toute cette merde qui me rongeait.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé Ed'. On les aura un par un, quitte à retourner le monde pour dénicher ces enculés qui s'en sont pris à notre famille. On leur fera la peau chacun leur tour. Bella est forte. Elle s'en remettra. Ne reste pas sur le passé Ed'. Bella est vivante et en sécurité maintenant. Il faut que tu penses à son bien-être à présent. Ça va aller, vieux. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi au cas où, me dit-il en tapotant sur ma nuque.

- Merci mec, lui dis-je en me séparant de lui et en essayant mes larmes rageusement.

On resta silencieux, tous deux perdus dans nos pensées et nos questions. L'affaire avait pris une toute autre direction. A y regarder de plus près, plus de doutes sur le fait que Renée soit une alliée de James. Est-ce que c'était le cas de Charlie ? J'espérais que non. Il avait l'air vraiment peiné quand j'avais lancé l'alerte au moment où Bella avait disparue. Il faisait ses recherches également de son côté. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser ces questions. Savait-il que sa femme menait un double-jeu, une double-vie ? Se jouait-il de moi comme l'avait fait sa femme ? Putain, je ne savais même plus à qui je pouvais faire confiance ou pas maintenant. Je savais que je pouvais la donner sans problème à Em' et Jazz.

En parlant de ce dernier, je le vis arriver en trombe devant la villa. Il était accompagnait de ma mère. Elle courait dans notre direction.

- Où est-elle ? Nous demanda-t-elle directement.

- Dans l'ambulance mais...

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle se précipita vers cette dernière.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Elle est vivante, dis-je simplement.

- Je suppose que le contrecoup n'est pas arrivé ?

- Non.

- J'ai pas réussi à localiser sa mère. Je suis...

- Elle fait partie de ce merdier, Jazz, lui annonça Em'.

- Quoi ? Mais merde, c'est quoi ces conneries ? demanda-t-il énervé.

- Où est Carlisle ? Le coupais-je.

- Il est en réunion. Il y était aussi quand il m'a donné le feu vert. Les gars ont vu James sortir. Il avait les mallettes en main. Ils nous ont prévenus que la fille et toi n'étiez pas ressortis. Quand je l'ai signalé à Carlisle, il a dit de lancer l'assaut, m'expliqua-t-il.

- C'est lui aussi qui a demandé au gars de se retirer et de nous laisser dans ce bordel d'Enfer ? Crachais-je en tirant sur mes cheveux.

- Les gars nous ont signalé qu'ils étaient en nombre inférieur. Carlisle a cru qu'il était préférable de les rappeler pour avoir le moins de perte possible.

- Putain d'enfoiré.

- Edward, me réprimanda Em'.

- Rien à foutre, ok. Il nous a laissé comme des rats. En plus de ça, il n'a même pas bougé son cul du QG, ricanais-je mauvais. Bonne planque pour ne pas se prendre des balles dans le cul.

- Écoute...

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Il m'a laissé dans la merde une fois de plus. Même s'il ne savait pas que la fille en question était Bella, il l'a mis également en danger. Elle a dû se battre, se servir d'une arme. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça lui a fait de devoir tué des hommes ? Ce n'était pas à ma femme de faire tout ça. Ce n'était pas à elle de me couvrir. Ce n'était pas elle qui devait éviter les balles. Ce n'était pas à elle de prendre le rôle de Carlisle, putain.

- Bella s'est servi d'une arme ? Demanda Jazz complétement choqué.

- Ouais mon gars. Elle a même buté un gars. Lui apprit fièrement Em'.

- Trois en fait. Le contrais-je en soupirant. Et elle a également refait le portrait de ce qui lui sert de mère.

- Oh ben merde alors. Et attends... Du coup si Bella est Mallory... C'est elle aussi pour le reste.

- Oh oui, ria Em'.

- Mais merde, où a-t-elle appris à se battre ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- En regardant les films, m'a-t-elle dit. Ce que je doute fortement. Elle a des techniques de défense impossible à reproduire rien qu'en regardant un film. J'ai jamais vu une nana se battre comme ça. Et bordel, pas une fois, elle a hésité. Elle a tué deux gars d'une balle dans le cœur et d'une balle dans la tête. Fête foraine ? Mon cul, oui. Je finirais bien par savoir où elle a appris tout ça.

- Putain Garrett disait vrai alors, c'est vraiment Tomb Raider, ria Jazz.

- Pour trois cent mille dollars, elle a foutu un sacré bordel, la p'tite, ria aussi Em'.

- Au fait, une chose me revient. Comment ça, James sortait avec les mallettes ? Laurent m'a dit que les gars comptaient encore l'argent quand il a pris la poudre d'escampette.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que les mecs affirment qu'il filait avec le fric.

- On le saura en l'interrogeant. Je vous laisse. On se retrouve au QG? Je vais voir Bella.

- Ok, mec, me répondirent-ils en chœur.

Je rejoignais donc l'ambulance. Ma mère attendait devant les portes sans quitter Bella des yeux. Je me mis à côté d'elle.

- Ils vont bientôt l'emmener, m'apprit-elle.

- Je monte avec elle. On se rejoint au bureau, lui dis-je en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

Elle acquiesça et retourna auprès d'Emmett. Je m'installais à côté de ma belle, qui s'était endormie, et lui pris la main. Elle était branchée de partout. Elle portait un masque à oxygène qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage qui paraissait apaisé.

- On lui a fait une injection de sédatifs. Son corps a besoin de reprendre des forces. Il est actuellement en grande souffrance. On doit la conduire à l'hôpital tout de suite, m'apprit le médecin.

J'hochais simplement de la tête. Les portes se refermèrent sur moi et l'ambulance prit la route pour l'hôpital. Je me penchais sur Bella pour lui caresser les cheveux d'avant en arrière. Je ne détachais pas mon regard de ma princesse tout le long du voyage.

Le trajet fut rapide ainsi que la prise en charge de Bella aux urgences. On ne m'autorisa pas à dépasser la salle d'attente. Une infirmière me demanda de remplir, pendant ce temps, la paperasse habituelle. Putain de merde, je détestais ça. Habituellement c'était Bella qui se chargeait de ça parce qu'elle savait que j'en avais horreur. Je me souvenais de ce jour où je lui avais fait honte mais c'était vraiment tentant, je devais bien l'avouer.

**Flashback**

_Bella avait réussi à m'entraîner avec elle pour faire un don du sang. Elle m'avait convaincu en me disant que ça pouvait sauver des vies. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait repasser le bac pour donner son sang. Et puis, croyait-il vraiment que j'avais fait médecine dans ma putain de vie ? _

_- Mais c'est quoi, ces questions ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_

_- Est-ce qu'ils doivent réellement te demander combien de partenaires sexuels tu as eu en moins de 6 moins ? _

_- Edward, c'est une question normale, me répondit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Je voyais la femme à l'accueil qui rougissait légèrement en secouant la tête._

_- Ah ouais ? Crois-tu que je doive préciser combien de fois nous avons fait l'amour en six mois ? Demandais-je un peu plus fort._

_- Edward, me réprimanda Bella._

_La secrétaire me jetait des regards. Son visage était en feu._

_- Dois-je leur dire combien de positions avons-nous fait et combien de fois t'ai-je fait crier mon prénom pendant l'orgasme, ces six derniers mois ? Parce que je sais que pour ces six dernières heures, tu l'as bien crié une bonne dizaine de fois, dis-je fier comme un paon._

_La femme de l'accueil fit tomber la totalité des dossiers sur son bureau. Elle était rouge pivoine. Je me retenais de rire quand Bella me mit un coup dans les côtés._

_- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, me reprocha-t-elle._

_- Alors, ne me fait plus remplir des merdes pareilles, riais-je._

_- Donne-moi ça. Dit-elle en m'arrachant la feuille des mains. Et maintenant, ferme-la, conclu-t-elle fermement._

_Humm... voir ma petite femme en colère me donnait envie de lui faire crier mon prénom une fois de plus._

**Fin du Flashback**

Ça faisait maintenant deux heures que je poireautais comme un con dans la salle d'attente à me poser mille et une questions.

- Agent Cullen ? Me demanda une infirmière, me sortant de mes songes.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Vous êtes de la famille d'Isabella Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est ma femme.

- D'accord. Elle vient d'être transférée en chambre. Elle dort encore. Le médecin dit qu'il est préférable de lui donner des sédatifs pour qu'elle puisse récupérer, m'apprit-elle.

- Et pour le reste ?

- On lui a fait des prises de sang. Dès que les résultats de ces dernières reviennent, on la mettra sous des traitements plus appropriés. Est-elle allergique à un médicament quelconque ?

- Pas que je sache.

- D'accord, nota-t-elle dans un dossier.

- Qu'en est-il pour son dos ? Demandais-je anxieusement.

- On lui a nettoyé les plaies et mis des tuiles grasses avec un bandage tout autour du buste, m'apprit-elle. Je ne vous cache pas que certaines plaies étaient profondes. Elle aura des cicatrices à vie. Je suis désolée.

Alors ce bâtard l'avait marqué à vie ? Il avait osé l'a marqué à vie ? Je serrais les poings et la mâchoire. J'espère qu'il prenait le temps de bien profiter de la vie parce que j'allais lui arracher le cœur. J'allais lui décapiter la tête. J'allais le démembrer petit à petit et l'envoyer en Enfer dans une mort lente, douloureuse et cruellement inhumaine.

- Agent Cullen ? M'appela l'infirmière. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ? Demandais-je d'un ton sec que je ne voulais pas.

- Euh... oui elle est à la chambre 458. C'est au 4ème étage.

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre. Je pris la direction des ascenseurs. Une fois dans l'un d'eux, je prenais de grandes inspirations pour calmer l'envie de meurtre qui coulait dans mes veines. Parce que bon Dieu, James allait mourir de mes mains.

Arrivé devant la porte de ma princesse, les petits cheveux de ma nuque se dressèrent en voyant cette dernière entrouverte. Mon instinct de flic me fit dégainer mon arme à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je poussais doucement la porte de mon pied.

La scène, qui se jouait devant moi, me glaça le sang...

**... Sadique ? Non, allez ça va encore... Non ? Et merde où est mon armure... En tout cas, chose promise, chose dû ma petite Ousna, sniper des montagnes, j'avais promis une fin sadique, la voici ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... vous savez quoi faire pour me le faire savoir... que ce soit pour me faire des menaces de mort... ou pour me donner ces merveilleux compliments que j'aime lire ces dernier temps et dont vous êtes nombreux à me dire... **

**En tout cas à très vite pour la suite, en attendant je vous fais plein de Robisous ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou revoilà la SADIQUE de FF**

**Et oui, nouveau chapitre, si c'est pas de la bonne nouvelle ça. ^^  
><strong>

**Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier de votre patience et votre compréhension. Merci aussi pour votre soutien. Je ne ferais pas de long discours alors je passe à la suite. ;)**

**Merci à : CS85, Magalie, JasperloveLune, SoSweetySoCrazy, Clem gagaofrobsten, Edwardbellaamour, Celine, lillou, Isabelle, aelita48, Catherine, Serusia, Lina, laetitiaCullen, nana10, sand91, Ousna, Alexandra, Stef, ninni, Love-Lena ( énorme pensée pour toi ma belle, j'espère que tu vas bien), lyylla, 8-Laura-8, Senora, Kinoum, EDELA Cullen, Kadryona, Tiphaine Martin, mcla66, Gwen99, LolaMisweetlove, G6K, littleangelordevil93, ludy, Xukette, Onja, Xenarielle93; annso601, Maryfanfictions, CarlieCullen86, Nassou (je te nem toujours avec autant de sauce piquante lol ), LuneBlanche, Cendrillon49, odrey010, Sarah Pel, 3ailes01, Caro632, Erica Shoval...**

**Un grand merci à ma bétâ qui a corrigé plus vite que son ombre et qui a encore assuré en exterminant mes fautes digne de la maternelle... lol**

**Merci pour les mises en alerte et les personnes qui me suivent mais ne laissent pas obligatoirement de reviews...**

**Allez, je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de l'agent Cullen qui est tant aimé...**

**On se retrouve à la fin...  
><strong>

**POV Edward**

**Flashback**

_Je revenais d'une mission d'infiltration, longue de plus d'un mois. Plus d'un mois séparé de ma princesse. Je l'avais appelé pour lui dire que je rentrais ce soir. Dire qu'elle était heureuse, était un euphémisme. J'étais impatient de m'endormir au chaud dans les bras de ma femme. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. _

_Arrivé sur le palier de l'appartement, je m'aperçus que la porte d'entrée était légèrement entrouverte. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que l'adrénaline commençait à envahir mes sens. Je déposais mon sac et sortis mon arme tout en poussant la porte avec mon pied. Je progressais dans le couloir pour me rendre dans la salle à manger, l'arme au poing. _

_Ma respiration était hachée et la peur me tiraillait les entrailles. J'arrivais dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la pièce principale et me stoppa net devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi._

_Putain, je peux mourir heureux... avais-je pensé._

_Bella était debout, à côté d'une chaise installée au milieu de la pièce. Un de ses pieds prenait appui sur cette dernière pendant que ma belle fixait la dernière attache de son porte-jarretelles à son bas._

_Elle releva la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire sexy tout en jetant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se remit devant la chaise en écartant légèrement les jambes en posant ses mains sur ses hanches de manière provocante._

_Bella portait une guêpière noire transparente qui dessinait ses courbes à la perfection. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise avec sensualité sans me quitter du regard. Ses yeux étaient remplis de luxure et de désir._

_Ses jambes, dissimulées par des bas-résille, étaient croisées. Son pied droit remontait lentement le long de son mollet gauche._

_- Monsieur l'agent, j'ai commis un crime, me lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque._

_Je m'avançais vers elle, lentement, comme un prédateur qui bondirait sur sa proie. Je posais mon arme de service sur la commode de la salle à manger sans jamais quitter Bella, des yeux. Je m'approchais encore et tournais autour d'elle en laissant trainer mon index sur la peau douce de ses épaules._

_- Quel crime avez-vous commis, Miss Swan, soufflais-je sur sa nuque._

_- J'ai dissimulé des informations cruciales à mon futur époux, dit-elle en haletant._

_- Quelles sont-elles ? Lui demandais-je en continuant de faire parcourir mon doigt sur sa peau de soie._

_- J'ai omis de lui dire que j'en aimé un autre, monsieur, souffla-t-elle._

_- Effectivement, c'est une grosse faute, Miss Swan. Votre futur époux sera dévasté en apprenant cela._

_- J'en ai assez de mentir. Je vous aime Agent Cullen, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix._

_Je délaissais mes caresses légères pour venir me tenir devant elle. Je pris une de ses mains dans la mienne pour l'inciter à se lever._

_- Je tiens à prendre votre déposition mais d'abord..._

_Je la basculais sur mon épaule ce qui me laissa une vue vertigineuse sur ses magnifiques fesses..._

_- Edward, bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en riant._

_- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de vous faire subir la fouille au corps spécial agent Cullen, lui dis-je en lui claquant son petit cul._

_Bon Dieu que j'aimais ma vie..._

**Fin du flashback**

Aujourd'hui, ma vie était devenue un Enfer. En poussant la porte de cette chambre, je ne pensais pas vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Je me tenais debout devant la porte, toujours l'arme au poing. La scène, qui se jouait devant moi, me fit baisser le bras instinctivement.

Un groupe de médecins s'affairaient en alerte autour de Bella. Mon regard se posa instinctivement sur le moniteur qui nous indiquait que le cœur de ma femme avait cessé de battre. Un des médecins, qui était à côté de ma princesse, lui prodiguait un massage cardiaque comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes pieds étaient ancrés au sol. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas la machine qui m'indiquait que ma femme ne vivait plus. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas senti qu'elle me quittait ? Pourquoi mon cœur continuait de battre alors que le sien ne le faisait plus ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas senti cette sensation qui disait que je perdais mon âme-sœur ? Jamais, je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde sans elle.

Je voyais que le médecin, qui essayait de redonner la vie à ma femme, avait arrêté tout mouvement. Il poussa un soupir en levant les yeux vers la pendule de la chambre et déclara.

- C'est fini. Heure du décès...

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Mes pieds se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le médecin.

- Continuez, dis-je.

- Mais...

- Je vous ai dit de continuer, sifflai-je en le braquant de mon arme.

- Monsieur Cullen, je sais que cela doit être dur mais c'est fini, ajouta-t-il.

Je l'attrapais par le haut de sa veste et le plaquait brutalement vers le lit de Bella. Je positionnais mon arme sur sa tempe et lui dit d'une voix froide, dénoué de tout sentiment.

- Deux choix s'offrent à toi. C'est elle ou toi.

- On a tout essayé, il n'y a plus rien à faire, dit-il paniqué.

Je le repoussais violemment. Je mis mon arme à l'arrière de mon fûte. Je montais sur le lit de Bella, en positionnant mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps inerte. Je reprenais le massage cardiaque, que ce soi-disant médecin avait lâchement abandonné. Elle ne pouvait pas me quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner sans s'être battue une dernière fois. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, murmurais-je.

Je continuais le mouvement. Encore et encore.

- Bats-toi. Bats-toi pour moi, pour nous. Je ne survivrai pas. Mon cœur ne bat **pas sans toi**. Criais-je en pleurs.

Je m'arrêtais deux petites secondes pour essuyer les larmes qui m'obstruaient la vue. Je repris le massage avec hargne. J'allais sûrement lui casser quelques côtes mais il fallait que son cœur reparte. Si le sien ne battait plus le mien ne survivrait pas.

- On a des projets qui nous attendent. Putain, souviens-toi de ces projets. De ce bébé qu'on voulait. Bordel, tu l'auras ta maison avec ta barrière blanche mais reviens-moi, hurlais-je.

**Flashback**

_Bella était allongée sur mon corps alors que moi-même, j'étais allongé dans l'herbe sur le dos. En cette journée ensoleillée, on avait décidé de pique-niquer à Central Park. Les mains de Bella avaient migré dans mes mèches rebelles pendant qu'une des miennes caressait son dos. De ma main libre, je jouais avec les mèches qui s'étaient échappés de son chignon fou._

_- Où tu nous vois dans dix ans, Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle songeuse._

_- Où tu veux, du moment que je reste dans tes bras._

_- Et à part ça ? Riait-elle._

_- Hum... Dans une magnifique maison au bord d'un lac. _

_- Avec une barrière blanche ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ouais, une magnifique maison au bord du lac avec cette superbe barrière blanche que mon merveilleux époux aura peint. Et pendant ce temps, j'apprendrais à notre enfant à faire du vélo._

_- Tout un programme. Mais si tu veux ta barrière blanche, tu la peindras pendant que j'apprendrais à notre fils à faire du vélo._

_- T'es qu'un macho, riait-elle en posant son menton sur mon torse._

_- Sérieusement qui veut s'emmerder avec une barrière de nos jours ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe d'abord de faire notre bébé ? C'est une activité qui me plairait beaucoup, lui dis-je en la couchant sur le dos pour la surplomber de mon corps._

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ? Faisons un compromis, tu veux ? Tu réalises mon rêve en m'accordant la barrière blanche dans notre future maison et..._

_- Et ? Demandais-je en déposant des baisers dans son cou._

_Bella passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caressa tendrement le bas de mon dos. _

_- Et je réaliserais ton fantasme le plus fou, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix foutrement sexy en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille._

_- Putain de barrière..._

**Fin du flashback**

Je ne contrôlais plus mes mouvements. Je mettais des coups de poings francs et secs sur son thorax pour faire repartir son cœur. Le son continuel de ce dernier inactif allait me rendre fou. Quand d'un coup, ce que je n'attendais plus, se produisit. Un premier battement de cœur se fit entendre. Puis un autre et un autre. Ce son magnifique qui me jouait la plus belle des mélodies. Bella m'offrait mon hymne à l'amour. J'arrêtais tout mouvement et nichais ma tête dans son cou.

- Tu me feras chier jusqu'au bout avec cette putain de barrière, lui murmurais-je soulagé.

- Je la veux, je l'aurais... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Je relevais la tête. Ma petite puce avait un léger sourire sur le visage mais avait les yeux fermés. Je lui caressais les tempes de mes pouces. Je me retournais légèrement et portais mon regard à la pendule.

- Heure de la vie, quinze heures seize, déclarais-je en jetant un regard froid au médecin.

- Je...

- La ferme. Et maintenant, faites votre putain de boulot correctement, lançais-je au médecin.

- Edward, souffla Bella.

- Oui ma puce ?

- Tu m'écrases, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

- Oh...euh oui... pardon, dis-je en me relevant.

Je descendais du lit pour me mettre sur le côté en gardant une de ses mains dans les miennes. Le médecin regarda les constantes de Bella. Il sortit une petite lampe qu'il dirigea vers les yeux de ma belle.

- Madame Cullen, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où vous êtes ? lui demanda-t-il en observant ses pupilles.

- Sur un ring de boxe où j'ai perdu par K.O ? demanda-t-elle fatiguée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Cette petite phrase me rassurait. Sa petite blague confirmait qu'elle avait toute sa tête.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? demanda une fois de plus cet incompétent

- Edward ? M'appela-t-elle en tirant sur mes mains qui emprisonnaient la sienne.

- Oui, mon cœur.

- Me laisses pas avec lui.

- C'est un médecin, ma belle.

- Médecin ? Putain, je lui dis que je viens de me faire boxer et il me demande où j'ai mal. Il me fait peur Edward, dit-elle douloureusement.

J'éclatais de rire en pleurant, heureux de retrouver mon petit ange. Je me retournais vers l'infirmière.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un autre médecin ? Demandais-je en ayant retrouvé mon sérieux.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle en se retenant de rire aussi.

Le médecin regarda notre échange en silence. Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna pour sortir de la pièce.

**Une heure plus tard...**

J'étais installé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pendant que Bella passait des radios de ses côtes. Apparemment, j'y avais été tellement fort que je lui en avais brisé deux. Mais si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterais pas. Je buvais un café quand Emmett et Jasper franchissaient la porte. Emmett portait toujours son uniforme. Jasper, fidèle à lui-même avait apporté sa sacoche d'informaticien.

- Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda Em'.

- Je pense que le plus dur est passé. Ils l'ont emmené faire des radios.

- Ok. J'ai un truc pour elle qui devrait lui redonner le sourire, lança Jasper en posant ses affaires sur la table.

- Tu lui as trouvé une barrière blanche ? Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il perdu.

- Non, rien laisses tomber. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jasper me prit la main qu'il positionna paume vers le haut. Je regardais Em' qui souriait largement. Jazz fouilla dans la poche de son jean. Il positionna sa propre main, fermé en poing, au-dessus de la mienne. Il planta son regard sérieux dans le mien.

- Edward, toi et moi c'est une longue histoire. On s'est connus au lycée. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir découvrir le gel. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de détruire ton château de sable alors qu'on portait des couches. Non, ça s'était réservé à Bella. Petite vengeance personnelle pour avoir piqué ma pelle, riait-il.

- Bordel, où tu veux en venir Jazz ? Lui demandais-je perdu.

- J'y viens.

Il prit une grande inspiration et posa un genou à terre.

- Ton cœur m'a été volé par une belle brune à bouclette. Le mien s'est brisé mais je ne perds pas espoir. Alors Edward. Mon petit Ed'. Divorce de cette belle créature et épouse-moi.

En disant les dernières paroles, il laissa tomber une bague dans le creux de ma main. Une alliance. Cette alliance, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Le gage de mon amour pour ma femme. Mon regard fut obnubilé par cet **anneau sacré** _(nda : hey hey... p'tit clin d'œil pour le premier film de Rob...)_ pendant qu'Emmett explosait de rire. Jasper se releva en riant et referma ma main en poing. Il apporta ce dernier à mon cœur.

- Souviens-toi jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, mon vieux.

- Comment...

- En fouillant la maison. On l'a trouvé dans un des tiroirs du bureau de James. Il y en avait des dizaines. Comment ne pas reconnaître celle que j'ai gardé des mois entiers ? J'aurais fait un piètre témoin sinon... ria-t-il.

- Merci, lui dis-je ému.

Je retirais la chaîne autour de mon cou pour réunir les deux anneaux. La cicatrice de mon cœur, brisé par cette séparation, se referma instantanément et renforça l'amour que je portais à Bella.

- Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ? Lui demandais-je en replaçant la chaîne à mon cou.

- Ceci, dit-il simplement en balançant un dossier sur la table où nous étions installés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Em'.

En ouvrant le dossier, une photo de femme apparut.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Une des femmes que James a enlevé, m'apprit Jazz.

Je passais une à une les photos, jusqu'à tomber sur celle de ma princesse.

- Est-ce que ce sont toutes les femmes que James a enlevé ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

Sur la photo que j'avais en main, on pouvait voir Bella sortir de la fac en souriant. Elle était magnifique comme toujours.

- Il y a aussi ceci Edward.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais s'il m'appelait par mon prénom. Il me tendit un boitier de cd tout en tournant l'ordinateur vers moi. Jazz se positionna derrière moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Rappelle-toi qu'on est dans un hôpital, d'accord ?

J'insérais le cd et le mis en lecture. Quand je vis la première image, tout mon corps se tendit à l'extrême. Bella était debout au milieu d'une pièce. Une corde retenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Jazz appuya sur un bouton pour augmenter le son.

_- Alors, vas-tu me dire ton véritable nom ? _Demanda, ce que je reconnus comme la voix de James.

_- Allez vous faire foutre, _cracha ma belle.

_- Oh mais fais attention que je ne te prenne pas au mot. En plus, attachée comme ça, tu es vraiment bandante._

_- Bandante ? _Ria Bella._ Je pense que le coupe papier vous a fait perdre l'envie de bander, non ?_

_- Tu te crois maligne ? Je pense qu'on pourrait jouer toi et moi ? Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Depuis quand un bâtard de votre espèce peut penser ?_

_- Oh mais c'est qu'elle sortirait les griffes, _riait cet enfoiré.

James tournait autour de Bella. Il s'arrêta d'un coup derrière elle. Il attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

_- Ton nom, _redemanda-t-il en lui léchant le cou.

_- Ne me touche pas, enfoiré, _siffla Bella en essayant de se dégager.

_- J'ai un moyen plus convainquant pour que tu me le dises, _disait-il en se mettant face à elle.

_- En tout cas, je suis certain que ce n'est pas grâce à votre virilité inexistante._

James lui administra une claque du revers de la main qui fit partir la tête de Bella sur le côté. En voyant cette scène, ma respiration s'accéléra alors que mes mains se refermaient en poings. James reprit, une fois de plus, les cheveux de Bella dans son poing.

_- Crois-moi quand je te dis que d'ici quelques petites secondes, tu auras perdu toute envie de rire, _siffla-t-il.

Il relâcha Bella et enleva la boucle de sa ceinture.

_- Voyons voir si avec cette méthode, j'arriverais à te faire dire ce que je veux._

James avait maintenant sa ceinture dans l'une de ses mains et la faisait claquer plusieurs fois dans la paume de l'autre.

_- Je te laisse une dernière chance, sale chienne, quel est ton nom ? _Redemanda-t-il en se positionnant derrière Bella.

_- Connard,_ dit-elle simplement.

_- Mauvaise réponse._

Un premier coup de ceinture retentit dans la pièce. Le corps de Bella s'était tendu sous cette attaque. Une grimace de souffrance apparaissait sur son visage. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher un cri. Mes poings s'étaient serrés à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Mes yeux me piquaient signe que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

_- Ton nom, _répéta-t-il.

-_ Sale fils de pu..._

Un second coup de ceinture retentit. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

_- Essaie encore, _riait-il

_- C'est ton père qui t'a appris à frapper sur les femmes ? Non parce que tu tapes comme une mauviette, tu le sais ça ?_

_- Ne.(coup de ceinture) Parle (coup de ceinture) Pas (coup de ceinture) De mon (coup de ceinture) Père (coup de ceinture).Laurent finis-la._

Jasper finit par refermer l'écran de l'ordinateur. Tout mon être tremblait. Ma respiration était devenue erratique. A chaque coup que Bella avait reçu, une larme avait coulé. Je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi à part cette scène où James battait Bella. Encore et encore. J'essuyais mes larmes du revers de ma main. James avait battu ma femme. La douleur des coups que Bella avait reçus se transforma en rage.

- Edward, entendis-je.

Ce qu'il avait fait subir à Bella n'était rien à ce qu'il l'attendait quand je l'aurai sous la main. Je n'étais plus agent du FBI actuellement. J'allais devenir le traqueur de James. Parce que oui, je le traquerais toute ma vie s'il le fallait mais je ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas mort et enterré. Des plans de vengeance en tout genre parcouraient mon cerveau à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je me levais brutalement de la chaise, et pris la direction de la sortie de la cafète, quand une main me retient par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Em'.

- Je vais voir Bella. J'ai besoin de voir Bella, lui dis-je en dégageant brusquement mon bras de sa prise.

Je sortis et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Je fermais les yeux en tentant de reprendre une respiration plus calme. Mais des images de la vidéo revenaient en force derrière mes paupières.

_" Tu es bandante comme ça..."_

Mes poings se refermaient d'eux-mêmes. Ma respiration avait repris une course frénétique.

"_Je pense qu'on pourrait jouer toi et moi..." _

J'entendais encore et encore les coups de ceinture claquer les uns après les autres.

- Putain, hurlais-je en tapant plusieurs fois le mur à côté de la porte, avec mon poing.

Je posais mon front sur ce dernier et tentais de me calmer. Il ne fallait pas que Bella me voit dans cet état. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soupçonne, une seule seconde, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je soufflais une fois de plus et pénétrais dans la chambre.

Bella dormait paisiblement. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui prit la main dans l'une des miennes et caressais ses cheveux de l'autre. D'avoir vu ce qu'elle avait subi, m'avait fait prendre une décision importante. Bella allait m'en vouloir. Jasper et Emmett aussi. J'allais en décevoir plus d'un mais personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je retirais ma chaîne et la déposais dans le creux de la main de Bella. Je me penchais sur ma princesse et déposais un baiser sur son front.

- Pardonne-moi mon amour.

Je caressais sa joue de mon index en nichant ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur qui était redevenue florale et naturelle.

- Veille sur mon cœur, murmurais-je en refermant sa main sur nos alliances. Et surtout quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, terminais-je en déposant mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

Je me séparais d'elle et reculais en direction de la porte sans quitter des yeux le visage de ma femme. Je me stoppais près de la porte. Je pris encore quelques secondes pour graver ses traits parfaits dans ma mémoire. Ce visage qui, dès qu'il apparaitra sous mes yeux, me rappellera ce pour quoi j'avais pris cette décision et ce pour quoi j'allais me battre. Je pris une grand inspiration et quittait la pièce.

**QG du FBI**

- Alors c'est ici que tu planquais tes fesses, grand manitou, lançais-je sarcastiquement à Carlisle en entrant sans permission dans son bureau.

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Edward et n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, me répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son dossier. Comment va la fille ?

- Je parle comme je veux à qui je veux, et c'est surtout pas un enfoiré de trouillard comme toi qui va y changer quelque chose. Et putain, tu oses me demander comment va la fille ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui est la fille, bordel de merde ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Qui que ce soit, je m'en moque. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, continua-t-il en étant toujours plongé dans son dossier.

- Bella est la fille, sifflais-je.

- Ok.

- Ok ? C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Putain. T'es qu'un enfoiré en fait. Et merde, regarde-moi quand je te parle, hurlais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Super ? Excellent ? Allons fêter ça ? Faudrait-il que je verse une petite larme aussi ? dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu me dégoutes, crachais-je. Et tu me disais avoir perdu une fille ? T'en as rien à foutre depuis le début pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as conseillé, au bout de deux semaines, d'arrêter mes recherches.

- Et quoi, hum ? Tu veux que je lui érige une statue à son effigie aussi ? Elle est saine et sauve, fin de l'histoire.

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau et l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.

- Tu sais ce que je suis, papa ? Crachais-je. Un champ de mine. Tu es très proche de marcher sur l'une d'entre elles alors un petit conseil, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis concernant ma femme, sifflais-je. Saine et sauve ? Oh oui, elle l'est et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi. Elle a dû se battre. Elle a dû utiliser un flingue. Elle a dû tuer ces enfoirés pour avoir la vie sauve. Et toi, hum ? Où étais-tu ? Planqué dans un bureau à se faire lécher le cul par des petits connards plus gradés que toi. Mais tu sais quoi Carlisle, tu es comme eux en fait et tu es loin d'arriver à la cheville de MA femme. Elle en vaut dix comme toi, crachais-je.

Je le relâchais brusquement. Il retomba sur son fauteuil doré comme je l'appelais. Pourquoi ? C'est simple. Au FBI, quand tu as le siège du patron, tu crois avoir des couilles en or. Carlisle avait changé du tout au tout en ayant cette place. Moi qui voyais mon père comme un héros, aujourd'hui je le voyais plutôt comme un zéro. Tout ce pour quoi il se battait, s'était éteint. C'était grâce à lui que j'avais fait ce choix de carrière. Il répétait sans cesse que la vie d'autrui était plus importante que la nôtre. Quand j'avais annoncé à mon père que je voulais devenir agent du FBI, ses yeux avaient brillé de fierté.

Carlisle se levait et se plantait devant moi en me regardant de haut.

- Ce qui me fait poser certaines questions. Savais-tu qu'il y avait une taupe dans nos troupes ? Oh non, bien sûr que non. Savais-tu que ta femme comme tu dis si bien venait au QG pratiquement tous les jours quand tu étais en mission ? Je me demandais aussi comment ta femme pouvait savoir si bien se défendre alors qu'elle ne veut devenir qu'un avocat de bas étage ? Ce qui me fait venir à ma dernière question. Ne serait-ce pas ta putain de femme qui serait la taupe ?

Suite à ses paroles, je lui administrais un coup de poing dans la gueule qu'il lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Je me jetais dessus sans lui laisser le temps de se relever. Je l'attrapais par le col de sa chemise et lui en remis une. Je le ressaisis par le col et lui crachais au visage.

- Tu viens de marcher sur la mine Carlisle et ma putain de femme, comme tu dis si bien, n'est pas la taupe. A force d'être enfermé dans ta foutue tour d'ivoire, tu ne sais même plus réfléchir correctement. Elle a été enlevée cinq mois espèce de crétin sans cervelle. Comment tu veux qu'elle soit la taupe ? Elle sait fait battre comme un chien par un putain de bâtard et elle n'a pas lâché une seule information.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Esmée.

- Edward ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Demanda-t-elle en se précipitant sur Carlisle.

Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la porte pour sortir. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt et regardais Carlisle droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. Je viens juste de perdre un père. Ne t'approche plus de moi en dehors du boulot. Ne t'approche pas de ma femme. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille. Parce qu'en marchant sur la mine, aujourd'hui pour moi Carlisle, tu es mort.

Je sortais du bureau, dont la porte était restée ouverte à l'entrée d'Esmée. Toutes les personnes présentent, avaient assisté à la scène et me dévisageaient.

- Est-ce qu'une autre personne aurait un problème ? Demandais-je sèchement.

Personne ne répondait mais personne ne bougeait non plus.

- Non ? Alors retournez à vos postes et mêlez-vous de votre cul, crachais-je.

Je repérais Jasper et Emmett dans un coin de la pièce. Je me dirigeais vers eux. Emmett avait un air choqué sur le visage. Jasper ne laissait rien paraître.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Edward ? Me reprocha Em'.

- Demande à ton cher papa, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce...

- Écoute, Emmett. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Et si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé demande à ton père, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle des interrogatoires.

- C'est ton père aussi je te signale.

- Géniteur, nuance.

- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur Bella ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Edward, on te connait comme notre poche. Si tu bannis quelqu'un de ta vie c'est qu'il s'en est pris à Bella, lança Jasper.

- Est-ce que tu étais au courant qu'il y avait une taupe au bureau ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Qui t'as dit ça ? S'étonna Jazz

- Le big Boss.

- Putain, est-ce qu'on pourrait pas nous mettre au courant ? Fais chier tiens. Quelle bande de cons, hurla-t-il.

- C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, riais-je. Est-ce que Laurent est en salle d'interrogation ? Lui demandais-je en retrouvant mon sérieux.

- Oui. Seth et Garrett le cuisinent depuis des heures mais rien à faire, il veut pas se mettre à table.

- Ok, dis-je simplement.

Quelques minutes après, j'entrais dans la salle à côté de celle où Laurent était. J'appuyais sur l'interphone pour entendre ce qu'il s'y disait.

- Reprenons depuis le début, disais Seth. Comment as-tu rencontré James ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il m'a aidé à sauver ma fille d'une maladie.

- Quelle maladie déjà ?

- Elle avait besoin d'un rein.

Un rein ? Est-ce qu'il se foutait de ma gueule ? Il m'avait dit que sa fille était mourante d'une leucémie. Alors il avait menti. Ce fumier m'avait berné comme un bleu.

- Connaissez-vous cette personne ? Demanda Garrett en glissant une photo sur la table.

- Oui, c'est Mallory.

- En fait non. Elle s'appelle Isabella.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Et bien maintenant vous savez. Il y a une vidéo que nous avons retrouvée chez James qui montre que vous la battiez en compagnie de ce dernier.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il.

- Parce que battre une jeune femme fait partie de vos choix, Monsieur Gallager ?

- Elle... Elle l'a provoqué.

- Et alors elle méritait d'être battue parce qu'elle se défendait.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Madame Cullen ne savait pas fermer sa grande gueule.

- On ne vous a jamais dit le nom de famille d'Isabella.

- Et merde, jura-t-il tout bas.

Je décidais d'entrer en action, histoire de lui faire cracher le plus d'infos possibles. Je rentrais dans la pièce où l'interrogatoire avait lieu. Je pris appui sur le mur en face de Laurent en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Alors comment connaissez-vous l'identité de cette personne ? Demanda Seth.

- Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat, se braqua-t-il.

- Avocat ou pas, tu parleras, lui dit Garrett.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, assena-t-il fier de sa connerie.

- Vous voyez Monsieur Gallager si j'étais vous, je coopérais. Ce mec-là, dit-il en me pointant du doigt, n'est pas très commode surtout quand on s'en prend à lui.

- Je ne le connais même pas. Je sais juste qu'il est agent du FBI et qu'il se fait appeler Tyler Hawkins.

- Oh pardonnez notre impolitesse, ironisa Seth. Monsieur Gallager, laissez-moi vous présenter l'agent spécial Edward Cullen.

- Cullen comme...

- Isabella Cullen. C'est sa femme.

Laurent déglutit et devint blafard. Je fis un signe de tête à Seth et Garrett pour leur demander de me laisser seul avec lui.

- Edward, je te laisse la suite de l'entretien, j'ai comme qui dirait envie d'un petit café, lança Garrett.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont apporté les beignets ? Demanda Seth.

- Ouais, y'a cinq minutes.

- Putain, je te suis mec.

Seth et Garrett allaient pour sortir quand ce dernier se retourna vers moi.

- Je dois me rendre en ville pour une affaire. Ma voiture m'a lâché ce matin. Tu pourrais me prêter ta caisse.

- Ouais, pas de soucis.

Je retirais les clefs de la poche de mon jean et le lui lançait.

- Et prends-en soin. C'est mon bébé putain.

- J'ai pas dit que j'allais rejoindre ta femme Eddy.

- Barre-toi avant que je ne te la coupe, lui dis-je en riant.

Il sortit de la pièce en riant lui aussi, suivi de Seth. Je retrouvais instinctivement mon sérieux en me retournant face à Laurent.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'as pris pour un con ? Lui demandais-je froidement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Tiens donc.

J'avançais lentement vers lui.

- Reprenons là où mes collègues se sont arrêtés. De quelle maladie ta fille était atteinte déjà ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que mon téléphone portable sonna. Je regardais le destinataire. L'hôpital de Bella. Je décrochais sans attendre.

- Allo

- Bonjour très cher Edward.

La panique m'envahit. James était dans l'hôpital où Bella se trouvait.

- Je vois que ta femme est très bien entourée. Trois agents du FBI à sa porte, rien que pour elle.

Putain, je baisserais les pieds de Jasper et Emmett jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'avais tellement été énervé par la vidéo que j'avais vu, que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de prendre les précautions pour protéger Bella. Putain de crétin.

- Si tu t'approches d'elle...

- Non, ce serait trop risqué. J'ai juste un petit jeu à te proposer.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes putains de pions. Ton jeu est bientôt fini, crachais-je.

- Oh non agent Cullen, il ne fait que commencer.

- Espèce de...

- Petite énigme assez facile pour cette nouvelle partie. Au fil des kilomètres, ton cœur s'emballe et le boum deviendra ta pierre tombale.

- Qu'est-ce...

Je n'avais pas fini la phrase qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Je me répétais en boucle la phrase que James avait prononcé. Je marchais en rond dans la pièce en me tirant les cheveux. Quand mon portable sonna une fois de plus. Garrett.

- Dis-moi ma caille, c'est normal que ta voiture fasse un tel vacarme.

_" Au fil des kilomètres, ton cœur s'emballe et le boum deviendra ta pierre tombale"._

- Putain, Garrett sors de cette voiture...

**Alors, alors ? Si vous me dites que j'ai fait la sadique sur cette fin alors je vous dirais... ouais, ok j'ai fait la sadique comme d'hab lol. C'est ma marque de fabrique... Alors comme toujours j'attends vos impressions...**

**Robisous et RDV au prochain chapitre... LA SADIQUE... ^^  
><strong>


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey, coucou mes lecteurs...  
><strong>

**Je sais, je sais... J'ai été absente longtemps après vous avoir offert les premiers chapitres à la suite. Les aléas de la vie malheureusement. Je vais pas faire un long discours et vous raconter ma vie car on est pas là pour ça. Je vais vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, je ne vous le cache pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de doutes d'ailleurs mais bon, je verrais bien si cela vous plaît toujours autant ou pas ;)  
><strong>

**Comme à mon habitude je remercie : odrey010, Ronnie32, Edwardbellaamour, Tiphaine Martin, Clem GagaofRobsten, SoBobby Dupea, Love-Lena, Nassou (Tu vois que je l'ai pondu avant la fin de l'année ce chapitre mdr ;) ), Alexandra13, Popo, Galswinthe, Onja, Nana10, imane, Kinoum, mlca66, aelita48, Xenarielle93, So SweetySoCrazy, lyylla, ninni, Sarah Pel, Alexandra, Lolamisweetlove, Sand91, Habswifes, G6K, Ousna, Annso601, Maryfanfictions, LMF'Ines, Luciaah, Mlle Cullen-Swan, Mamouneedward, Miss carlotoà et tout ceux, et celles que j'aurais oublié par inadvertances.  
><strong>

**Merci aussi pour les mises en favoris ...  
><strong>

**Et enfin merci à ma Béta...sse qui m'a botté le cul plus d'une fois pour que je reprenne l'écriture ;)  
><strong>

**Allez trêve de blabla, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin... XD  
><strong>

**POV Edward**

**Flashback**

_- Pas de conneries, Edward. Tu es novice. Alors tu me suis comme mon ombre. Pas d'actes héroïques, compris ? Me disait Garrett._

_- Ouais, lui répondis-je vaguement._

_- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire et putain tu as intérêt de m'écouter, tête brulée. Les missions ne sont pas comme dans un jeu vidéo. Tu n'es pas invincible aux balles, ok ? Ta mission à toi, c'est de me coller au train et de veiller sur mes fesses comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. Ma mission à moi, c'est de te garder vivant. Je dois bientôt porter un costume. Il doit servir pour ton mariage et non pour ton enterrement, capiche ?_

_- Ok, ça va j'ai compris. Ne va pas nous faire une attaque, lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Ce n'est pas un putain de jeu, Edward. _(N/A : Maintenant vous savez de qui Edward tient cette phrase ^^)

_- J'ai compris Garrett._

_- Bien. Vérifie tes munitions. Mets ton gilet pare-balles et c'est parti._

_Garrett était comme mon second père. Il me conseillait, m'épaulait. Il avait une patience hors du commun. Je m'étais souvent amusé à le pousser à bout mais c'était toujours moi qui finissais fou face à son calme olympien. _

_Garrett nous fit le signe d'entrer dans l'entrepôt qui servait de planque au trafic d'armes nucléaires. On avait su, de source sûre, qu'il y a avait une vingtaine de gars armés à bloc, là-dedans. Une putain de descente en somme. _

_Dès que nous eûmes posé le pied dans l'entrepôt, les balles ont commencé à fuser de partout. Même en étant préparé à cette attaque depuis des mois, cela m'impressionnait énormément. C'était, d'ailleurs, la première fois que l'adrénaline parcourait mon corps à un rythme fou. _

_Comme Garrett me l'avait demandé, je ne le quittais pas d'une semelle. On aurait juré que j'étais réellement son ombre. On se planqua derrière des caisses pour changer nos chargeurs. Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout bascula. Garrett fit tomber son chargeur plein en jurant. Je relevais la tête vers lui et vit un point rouge sur son torse. Je tournais la tête à gauche pour voir un des mafieux prêt à tirer. Je me jetais sur Garrett pour le plaquer au sol au moment où le tir se fit entendre. Ce fut là, ma première erreur. _

_A ce moment précis, tout devint flou. J'entendais des tirs près de moi mais je ne savais pas d'où ils provenaient. J'entendais une voix m'appeler mais je ne voyais pas la personne. Je sentais une main se poser sur mon cou sans savoir à qui elle appartenait. On me demandait de ne pas fermer les yeux mais je n'arrivais pas à lutter. _

_Je voyais ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Les merveilleuses journées jouant dans le jardin étant petit. Les nouvelles villes qu'on découvrait en déménageant pour le travail de mon père. Ma rencontre avec Bella. Mon bel et incroyable ange Bella. Notre premier baiser. Notre premier "Je t'aime". Notre première fois. Notre emménagement. Ma demande en mariage. Son sourire. L'amour que son regard me portait. Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'on aimait la vie et la personne qui la partageait avec vous._

_La dernière image fut celle de ma princesse qui me tendait les bras. J'avais froid, je voulais me blottir dans ses bras pour que son corps puisse me réchauffer mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. C'était comme si mes pieds étaient cloués au sol. _

_"Je t'aime Edward. Bats-toi. Ne me quitte pas." furent les dernières paroles que sa voix me chantait avant de sombrer dans le néant._

_Je m'étais réveillé trois jours plus tard. Bella et Garrett étaient à mon chevet. Mon ange dormait la tête posée sur le lit en tenant ma main. Garrett était en train de lire mais je pouvais distinguer que ses traits étaient tirés, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dormi. J'essayais de parler mais ma gorge, qui me brûlait intensément, m'en empêcha. Je portais ma main libre à mon cou. Quand mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec le pansement, posé sur ce dernier, j'émis un sifflement._

_- Si tu enlèves ce pansement, je te botterais le cul tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir dessus, disait Garrett en se levant, jetant le livre sur le siège où il était assis. Je vais profiter que tu ne puisses pas parler pour te dire, putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je t'ai dit de me suivre comme mon ombre et non pas de te faire plomber le cul, petit con. Sais-tu seulement ce que tu as créé autour de toi, tête brulée ? Bordel, quand vas-tu commencer à penser avec ce qui te sert de cervelle, hum ? Sais-tu que ta future femme m'a botté le cul, emmerdeur de première ? Sais-tu à quel point, elle s'est inquiétée? Non, bien sûr que non, vu que tu jouais à la belle au bois dormant. Putain, tu serais dans un meilleur état, je te casserais ta petite gueule d'enfoiré pour m'avoir foutu la peur de ma vie._

_Fin du Flashback_

Aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui me trouvais à la place de Garrett et lui, qui occupait la mienne. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, nos collègues étaient devenus notre famille. Bien sûr, la plupart de l'agence faisait partie de ma famille, à une exception près aujourd'hui. Mais Garrett et Seth avaient entièrement leur place. Garrett était devenu le père de substitution quand, ce que je considérais comme le mien, nous avait délaissés au fil des années. Cela avait empiré quand il avait eu la place de Chef. Quant à Seth, je le considérais comme un petit frère. Dès son arrivée au QG, je l'avais pris sous mon aile et le jour où mon grade avait pris du galon, c'était Garrett qui l'avait eu pour coéquipier.

J'étais assis depuis plus d'une heure maintenant sur ce siège à relire encore et encore ce dossier que Jasper m'avait filé. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, mes yeux étaient braqués sur la photo de Bella, plus magnifique que jamais. Je ne comprenais toujours pas les raisons de cet enlèvement. Je pouvais affirmer avec les éléments que j'avais eus par Laurent, que c'était bel et bien un enlèvement programmé.

**Quelques heures plus tôt ...**

- Un problème Agent Cullen, demanda Laurent alors que le téléphone venait de couper.

Je fis volte-face et découvris sur le visage de cet enfoiré, un petit sourire satisfait. Cela augmenta la rage en moi. Je me dirigeais vers la prise de courant pour arracher le fil qui y était branché. Caméra oblige dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Je me dirigeais d'un pas furieux vers Laurent qui avait toujours son sourire d'enculé collé sur le visage. Je l'attrapais par le haut de son pull et le plaquais contre le mur en crachant d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais même pas.

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de sourire, espèce d'enflure. Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un con. Je vais te donner le choix et putain tu as intérêt de choisir correctement. Soit tu me craches tout ce que tu sais sur James et son putain de business, soit je te relâche en criant haut et fort à qui voudra l'entendre que tu es un vendu. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais comment fonctionne le bouche-à-oreilles dans ce milieu pas vrai ? Une fois que tu auras mis le pied dehors, je ne donne même pas une heure à ton cul d'enfoiré avant qu'ils ne te butent sans pitié. Alors que si tu te mets à table, j'évite à ton cul de se retrouver dans la section où les mecs condamnés sont d'anciens flics.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, répliqua-t-il.

- Rien à foutre, ce droit je l'ai et je le prends, sifflais-je.

- Je n'ai tué personne, affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

- Non, mais tu étais aux premières loges. Tu as participé à toute cette merde. En plus, que crois-tu qu'ils feront à un gars qui s'en est pris à la femme d'un flic, hum ?

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. J'avais appris avec le temps à lire toutes les émotions qui pouvaient passer dans un regard. Et dans les yeux de Laurent, c'était un torrent d'émotions. La détermination, l'appréhension, l'angoisse et enfin la peur. Je voulais cette émotion parce que je savais qu'il allait craquer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit il parlait, soit il mourrait. Je savais, au vu de son comportement quand l'assaut avait été donné, qu'il avait une peur bleue de mourir.

- D'accord, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, finit-il par avouer.

Je le lâchais, rebranchais la caméra et nous nous réinstallions autour de la table d'interrogatoire.

- Je t'écoute et pas d'entourloupe ou tu le regretteras le reste de ta putain de vie, compris ? Le menaçais-je.

- J'ai connu James il y a cinq ans. J'avais besoin de drogue plus... dure, dira-t-on mais personne ne voulait m'en vendre. Un des revendeurs m'a parlé de James et me l'a présenté. La rencontre s'est faite rapidement. Tout se passait bien, il m'avançait même ma dose quand je n'avais pas d'argent. Jusqu'au jour où la somme a dépassé les dix mille dollars. Je ne savais même pas le prix d'une dose. Je ne m'en souciais pas parce qu'il me disait que ce n'était pas un problème, que j'étais de la famille et qu'on devait s'entraider en tant que tel.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, ma patience a des putains de limites, lançais-je.

- J'y viens. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez comment je l'avais connu. Un jour, j'ai reçu un appel d'un de ses gardes disant que James voulait me voir et qu'il avait du travail pour moi. J'y suis allé. Pourquoi ne pas y aller alors qu'il pourrait trouver mon cul n'importe où ?

- Quel boulot, bordel ? Demandais-je irrité qu'il prenne son temps alors que je n'en avais pas.

- Repérer des nanas, les kidnapper pour les revendre.

- Ensuite, le pressais-je

- Ensuite, je devais m'occuper d'elles le temps que James trouve un acquéreur.

- Pourquoi ma femme ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Conneries, crachais-je en me levant pour me positionner derrière lui.

- Je... Il... bégaya-t-il ce qui m'irrita encore plus.

Je donnais un coup dans le pied de sa chaise et lui plaquais la tête contre la table. Je dégainais mon arme et le positionnais sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je te donne dix secondes pour cracher le morceau enfoiré où j'envoie ton cerveau à la morgue en pièces détachées, lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale tout en retirant le cran de sureté de mon flingue.

- Il m'a...

- Neuf... Huit... Sept..., récitais-je.

- Il m'a demandé de suivre votre femme.

- Six... Cinq... Quatre...

- Il la voulait. Il m'a demandé de la suivre et de la prendre en photos.

- Trois... Deux... Un...

- Il la voulait parce qu'elle s'appelait Cullen, finit-il par avouer. Il voulait s'en prendre à la famille Cullen. Il a dit qu'elle allait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vous le jure. Il n'a pas dit de prénom. Il m'a demandé de savoir son emploi du temps. Je l'ai suivi pendant trois semaines.

- C'était toi, ce matin-là à la boulangerie ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez...

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Tu devais savoir qu'elle allait à la boulangerie tous les matins, vu que tu avais son emploi du temps.

- Non. Je commençais à la suivre qu'une fois qu'elle était à la faculté. Je savais qu'elle commençait à huit heures trente et qu'elle finissait à dix-sept heures. Elle n'était jamais seule. Quand je l'ai appris à James, il m'a dit qu'il savait déjà quand il allait l'enlever et à quelle heure. Je n'ai jamais fait partie des enlèvements. Je suivais juste les nanas. James avait déjà tout programmé. Il a même dit que ça avait du bon d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout. Je vous jure que ce n'était pas moi. Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas, supplia-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu t'es arrêté quand tu as vu le dos de ma femme en sang pendant que tu la rouais de coup ? T'es-tu arrêté une seule putain de fois ? Sais-tu seulement ce que vous m'avez fait vivre, toi et ce bâtard pendant des mois ? Hurlais-je en appuyant l'arme sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'aurait tué et...

- Alors tu t'es dit c'est elle ou moi ?

- Edward, lâche-le !

- Tu t'es dit que de ruiner sa vie serait une sécurité pour garder la tienne, sauve ?

- Edward !

- Tu t'es dit que de lui faire connaître l'Enfer serait meilleur pour elle que pour toi ?

- Putain, pose ton arme et lâche-le !

- Réponds-moi, sale fils de pute ? Hurlais-je.

J'appuyais mon arme, tellement fort sur son crâne qu'il aurait la trace du canon imprimé sur la peau. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre à ce moment précis. Tout ce que je voulais c'était lui faire exploser sa face d'enculé pour s'en être pris à ma femme. J'allais pour appuyer sur la détente mais je me retrouvais ceinturé et désarmé en un rien de temps.

- Putain, lâchez-moi que je lui explose sa gueule, hurlais-je en me débattant alors qu'on me sortait de la pièce.

**Retour dans la chambre d'hôpital**

Je n'avais jamais senti autant de haine parcourir mes veines tout au long de ma carrière de flic. Si Emmett n'était pas intervenu, Laurent ne serait plus de ce monde. Jasper avait sauvé mon cul en effaçant la fin de la vidéo de l'interrogatoire. Au moins une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas avoir mon putain de boss sur le dos. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Je savais maintenant que James voulait s'en prendre aux Cullen. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Cette putain de question qui revenait à chaque fois allait me rendre fou. Quel Cullen traquait-il exactement ? Je supposais qu'il en avait après moi. D'abord, il avait enlevé ma femme ensuite piégé ma voiture, mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais jamais croisé la route de James auparavant. Il fallait que je trouve rapidement la réponse à cette énigme avant que d'autres personnes de mon entourage en payent le prix.

Putain.

Il fallait aussi que je parle à Bella. Que je lui pose les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. De savoir ce qu'elle pouvait avoir vu ou entendu pendant sa captivité m'aiderait beaucoup. Savoir également comment elle avait appris à se battre. Savoir pourquoi elle se rendait si souvent au QG. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu, bordel ?

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la faire replonger dans toute cette merde mais Bella était la personne qui était restée le plus enfermée chez ce bâtard. C'était la seule qui pouvait, peut-être, m'apporter de nouveaux éléments. J'avais peur également de ce qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre. Peur de connaître qu'il lui avait fait subir encore plus. Peur de voir la souffrance dans son magnifique regard.

Je reportais une fois de plus mon attention sur la photo de ma princesse quand un détail attira mon attention. Une femme blonde se tenait derrière elle. Une femme que j'avais déjà vue. J'ouvrais de nouveau le dossier pour regarder chaque photo des femmes que James avait enlevé. Putain. Cette femme était sur chacune d'elles. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu ça en premier lieu ? Qui était cette femme ?

Je n'eus le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'un mouvement me sortit de la contemplation des clichés.

- Edward, souffla Garrett.

- Hey ! Dis-je tout en me levant pour me rapprocher du lit. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme une merde, m'apprit-il difficilement. Dis-moi, exigea-t-il.

- James a piégé ma caisse. Tu as sauvé ton cul quelques secondes avant l'explosion.

- Tu m'as sauvé le cul, me contra-t-il.

- Je n'aurai pas eu à le faire si je ne t'avais pas passé cette foutue clef, crachais-je en passant ma main nerveusement dans les cheveux. Tu as été projeté sur une voiture en stationnement quand l'explosion a eu lieu. Tu as une clavicule de cassée et un traumatisme crânien. Les médecins disent que tu pourras sortir dans une petite semaine.

- Tu veux me rendre un service ? Souffla-t-il.

- Lequel ?

- Assure-toi qu'il supplie de lui laisser la vie sauve avant de lui faire exploser sa gueule d'enculé, me dit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je ramassais le dossier que j'avais délaissé sur le fauteuil et me dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre. Je me retournais vers Garrett une dernière fois avant de dire.

- Je te le promets.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

**QG du FBI**

- Jasper, il faudrait que tu m'identifies la nana qui est sur ces photos, demandais-je en rentrant dans son bureau sans frapper.

Comme il ne me répondait pas, je relevais la tête. Il se recula brusquement de la petite brunette qui l'accompagnait. C'était assez marrant de voir la gêne s'inscrire sur le visage de Jazz. Un sourire moqueur prenait place sur mon visage alors que je m'appuyais sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Je dérange peut-être, demandais-je en retenant mon rire.

- Euh... oui… enfin, non, bégaya-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

- Edward, j'aimerais te présenter Alice Brandon. C'est la femme pour qui j'ai dû intervenir.

En y regardant de plus près, j'avais effectivement vu son visage parmi les photos.

- Alice, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon collègue et meilleur ami, me présenta-t-il.

- Bonjour, me salua-t-elle en secouant sa main tout en m'offrant un sourire timide.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Une chose m'en empêchait. Peut-être le fait qu'elle se tenait debout devant moi, en parfaite santé alors que ma femme était clouée sur un lit d'hôpital. Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Je me disais que si Bella ne l'avait pas protégé, elle n'aurait pas reçu les coups à sa place et son corps ne serait pas marqué à vie. Je savais que je n'étais pas rationnel parce qu'Alice Brandon était aussi une victime de James. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la rancœur envers cette femme qui se tenait devant moi. C'était trop tôt pour me permettre d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une once de sympathie pour elle.

- Que voulais-tu Ed ? Demanda Jazz en voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

- Je repasserais plus tard, claquais-je d'un ton sec.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, mec ? M'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne répondais pas. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce avant de dire des conneries qui dépasseraient mes pensées. Je jetais un dernier regard, que je devinais froid à cette Alice et fis demi-tour pour rejoindre mon bureau. J'entendais Jasper m'appeler mais je continuais mon chemin sans m'arrêter.

J'avais toujours eu beaucoup de compassion pour les victimes. Je prenais mon temps pour leur parler ou les réconforter quand ils en avaient besoin. Mais je laissais volontiers le cas Brandon à Jasper. Je ne voulais pas être en face d'elle à nouveau. En tout cas pas pour le moment.

Je posais mes coudes sur mon bureau et planquais mes mains dans mes cheveux en soufflant un bon coup. Je relevais les yeux et posais mon regard sur le cadre photo près de l'ordinateur. C'était une photo de Bella et moi. Notre première photo en fait. Elle avait été prise lors d'une randonnée en forêt que le lycée avait organisée.

_Flashback _

_On avait fait un arrêt dans une magnifique clairière pour nous permettre de déjeuner. Nous nous étions éloignés du groupe pour se retrouver à deux, dans notre bulle. Nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble mais nous nous étions rapprochés énormément. Je savais que j'éprouvais déjà, à ce moment-là, de forts sentiments pour Bella. _

_On venait de finir de manger. Je m'allongeais tout en lui demandant de me lire un extrait du livre qu'elle lisait dernièrement. Livre qu'elle avait déjà lu et relu, vu l'état de ce dernier. Je savais exactement qu'elle lisait un de ses passages préférés puisque la page était cornée. _

_- Je ne te lirais pas celui-là, bouda-t-elle._

_- S'il te plaît, juste un chapitre. La scène de la clairière. La suppliai-je._

_- Tu n'aimes pas ce livre, Edward. Tu m'as dit que c'était pour les filles en manque d'amour qui pouvaient s'identifier à cette jeune fille._

_- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Bella mais... je veux que tu me lises ce chapitre là. En plus si c'est toi qui le lis, ça prend tout son sens._

_- Tiens donc. Ria-t-elle. Et en quoi ça prend un sens, très cher, me demanda-t-elle moqueuse._

_- Regarde où nous sommes. Dans une clairière. Je suis le vampire et tu es la magnifique humaine dont il est amoureux, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pendant que des rougissements prenaient place sur ses joues. Elle abandonna le livre sur l'herbe pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Nos regards se noyaient dans celui de l'autre. Nos épaules se touchaient tandis que nos mains se frôlaient. Je pris l'initiative de glisser ma main dans celle de Bella. J'entrelaçais nos doigts tout en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet avec mon pouce. Ces contacts se faisaient de plus en plus entre elle et moi. Bella m'offrit un sourire comme je les aimais. Celui qui faisait briller ses beaux yeux verts et qui illuminait son visage d'ange. Au même moment où je lui rendais son sourire, un flash immortalisait ce moment. _

_- Elle sera parfaite, avait alors dit Angela._

_Fin du Flashback_

Et elle l'était. On pouvait voir dans nos yeux tout l'amour qu'on portait déjà l'un pour l'autre alors que les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés. Nos visages rayonnaient. Un moment de pur bonheur figé sur papier glacé. Aujourd'hui, j'espérais simplement revoir le visage de Bella aussi rayonnant que ce jour-là. Avec tout ce que ma petite puce avait traversé, j'en doutais fortement. Mais je me promettais de tout faire pour revoir ce bonheur dessiner à nouveau les traits de ce visage au teint de porcelaine. _Ma Bella._

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure, me demanda Jazz en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Rien, éludais-je.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Edward. Je sais que ça concerne Alice.

- Oh, vous en êtes au stade de vous appeler par vos prénoms, comme c'est mignon, lui dis-je sarcastiquement en portant une main sur mon cœur.

- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

- J'ai un problème du nom de James. A part ça, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est vrai que de plonger son nez dans les dossiers au lieu d'aller voir sa femme à l'hôpital dont on a été privé pendant de longs mois, c'est nettement plus important, me reprocha-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre pour voir ? Et ne mêle pas Bella à ça, grognais-je.

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, m'apprit-il.

- Pour changer, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- Écoute, je pense que tu as besoin d'une pause. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Bell's, hum ?

- Est-ce que tu as une piste pour dénicher le cul de James ?

- Euh... non, pas encore mais j'y travaille, dit-il perdu.

- Voilà une des raisons qui fait que je ne peux pas aller voir Bella maintenant. Je dois coincer James. J'ai juré de lui faire payer tout ça et je ne vais pas faillir à ma putain de promesse, lançais-je irrité.

- Tu prends cette affaire trop à cœur. Il faut que tu prennes du recul, Edward.

- Alors quoi ? T'es psy maintenant ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, il me semble, éludais-je à nouveau.

- Je veux juste t'aider, mec, dit-il sur la défensive.

- Tu veux m'aider ? Alors arrête avec ta morale à deux balles, tu veux ? J'ai pas besoin de ça, lui appris-je en replongeant mon nez dans le dossier posé devant moi.

- Mais...

- Lâchez-moi !

Des cris, provenant du couloir, venaient d'interrompre notre conversation. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que le côté psy de Jasper commençait sérieusement à me les briser.

- Ne posez pas vos putains de mains sur moi !

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Cette voix, je la connaissais mieux que quiconque. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Ne me touchez pas, bande d'enfoirés !

Je me levais et sortis de mon bureau en trombe. Je me dirigeais vers la source des cris. La scène, devant moi, me désarçonna. Ma Bella était entourée de quatre agents et était... menottée !

- Bella ?

En entendant ma voix, ma puce arrêta de se débattre et quand son regard rencontrait le mien, c'était comme si le temps autour de nous avait cessé de tourner. Jazz avait peut-être raison. Dieu, ce qu'elle m'avait manqué.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, demandais-je sans lâcher, ma femme, des yeux.

Carlisle se positionna derrière Bella. En voyant son petit sourire satisfait, je savais que la phrase qui allait suivre n'allait absolument pas me plaire.

- Isabella est en état d'arrestation.

**Retour d'une folle mais surtout signature de la sadique ;) J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant la suite très vite, enfin j'espère... Robisous **_  
><em>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour ;)**

**Avant de commencer, j'aimerai m'excuser, auprès de vous, pour cette longue abscence mais, malheureusement, je ne suis pas responsable des alléas de la vie.**

**Je ne vais pas faire de long discourt et vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie parce que ce ne serait pas intéressant, mais en plus ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.**

**Et puis, je pense que la reprise de publication est la chose la plus importante ;)**

**Alors pardonnez-moi encore pour cette attente et merci à vous de votre patience.**

**Comme toujours Merci à : Xenarielle93, Galswithe, tiphaine Martin, Kinoum, Onja, Mlca66, Manon, Alisper, LuneBlanche, Maryfanfictions, Alexoue, Clem GagaofRobsten, Edwardbellaamour, Magalie B, SoSweetySoCrazy, G6K, Carol632, So-Kate, Nodame, juju, Ciale, erikashoual, Soraya, lyylla, Grace aime Isabella et toutes les personnes que j'aurai oublié par inadvertance. **

**Merci aussi pour les mises en alerte et favori ;)**

**Un merci à ma Beta...sse qui a encore corrigé ce chapitre plus vite que l'éclair et qui a combattu toutes mes fautes de bébé LOL... Je t'adore ma belle , ça m'a fait trop plaisir de t'avoir au tél ;)**

**Un merci spécial à ma soeur qui, pour se rapprocher de moi, a lu ce petit délire qu'est le mien... Je t'aime ma Foufouna lol**

**Et un merci aussi à une garce au grand coeur qui se reconnaitra et qui est entrée dans ce délire, tête baissé, comme la folle qu'elle est... J'adore 3 **

**Bon, je pense n'avoir oublier personne, si c'est le cas, désolée. Je vous laisse découvrir, enfin, ce chapitre qui, je pense, était grandement attendu et repars écrire la suite des aventures délirantes de l'Agent Cullen ;) **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous, on se retrouve, comme toujours, à la fin de ce chapitre ;)**

**Pov Edward**

_Flashback_

- _ Est-ce que tu veux que ma femme me tue ? Demandai-je incrédule._

_- S'il te plaît Edward, tu es mon dernier espoir. _

_- Désolé mais non, répondis-je déterminé à ne pas céder._

_J'étais sur le cul qu'il me demande de partir en mission alors que j'avais posé mon week-end depuis plusieurs mois._

_Bella allait certainement m'étriper si je lui annonçais que je devais partir en mission alors qu'on devait se retrouver pour fêter notre premier anniversaire de mariage. _

_- Ecoute, je sais que tu avais prévu ton week-end et…_

_- Putain, ouais qu'il était prévu et il le restera, Marc, le coupai-je._

_D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Marc Preston avait toujours fait parti de ma vie. C'était lui qui m'avait fait passer mes examens. C'était lui qui m'avait annoncé mon admission au FBI et c'était encore lui qui m'avait remis mon insigne et mon arme. Quand je l'avais rencontré, il était le co-équipier de mon père. Aujourd'hui, il était le directeur du département du FBI._

_- Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix ! m'apprit-il en me sortant de mes pensées._

_Je le voyais prendre son téléphone et composait un numéro. Il appuya sur la touche pour mettre le haut-parleur puis s'affaissa dans son fauteuil en joignant ses mains sur son ventre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je alors que la tonalité de la sonnerie résonnait dans la pièce._

_- Je prends le taureau par les cornes, tête de mule, répondit-il en soupirant lourdement._

_Je n'avais pu lui demander plus de détails car une petite voix endormie nous interrompait._

_- Allo._

_- Bonsoir, Isabella. Ici Marc Preston, souriait-il en me regardant._

_Putain d'enfoiré, il n'allait pas faire ça quand même ?_

_- Marc ? Oh Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? Il est blessé ? Demanda-t-elle, un brin d'hystérie dans la voix._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Marc se retenait de rire._

_- On ne peut pas dire que ton époux n'est pas aimé, Isabella, se moqua-t-il. Mais, non Edward va très bien._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais, lui reprocha-t-elle. La dernière fois que tu as appelé c'était pour me dire qu'Edward était en soins intensifs, lui rappela-t-elle. (nda : cf le chap 6) _

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, lui disait-il sérieusement._

_- Alors si mon mari est en parfaite santé et qu'il a tous ses membres, pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tard ?_

_- Edward doit partir en mission, lui apprit-il._

_- Je vais le tuer, dit-elle tout bas mais pas assez pour qu'on ne l'entende pas._

_- Je n'y suis pour rien, intervenais-je._

_- Oh… parce qu'en plus tu es présent pendant l'appel. Parfait, vraiment parfait, dit-elle énervée._

_Je l'imaginais très bien arpenter la pièce où elle était, marchant de long en large tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux. C'était son truc à ma Bella quand elle était énervée._

_- Je lui ai dit non, je te le promets mais il ne veut rien savoir. Je ne savais même pas qu'il t'appelait avant d'entendre ta voix, mon bébé, lui appris-je pour me défendre mais surtout pour épargner à mon cul de dormir sur le canapé. _

_- Mon bébé ? C'est mignon ça, riait Marc._

_- La ferme Marc, claquai-je en même temps que Bella._

_- Wow, vous étiez faits pour être ensemble vous deux, riait-il plus fort._

_- Si Edward part en mission, je veux qu'il ait un mois de repos à son retour, annonça ma belle ce qui stoppa net le rire de Marc et débuta le mien._

_- Des négociations ? Vraiment Isabella ? Demanda-t-il surpris._

_- Oui, c'est ma clause sinon Edward rentre son parfait petit cul à l'appart pendant que tu te démèneras à trouver un autre gars pour ta mission, dit-elle sèchement._

_- Non mais je rêve, dit-il incrédule. Depuis quand les femmes de mes hommes posent leur conditions ?_

_- Depuis que tu leur gâches leur premier anniversaire de mariage, où on devait se retrouver en amoureux dans un petit chalet chaleureux à la montagne à s'envoyer en l'a…._

_- Ok, ok je pense avoir saisi Isabella. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en frottant sa nuque de sa main. Une semaine, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. _

_- Trois, contra-t-elle immédiatement._

_- Deux semaines et le remboursement de la location du chalet et c'est non-négo…._

_- Adjugé vendu, le coupa Bella. Bonne soirée Marc, dit-elle en coupant court la conversation._

_Le silence se fit instantanément dans la pièce. Marc et moi nous regardions durant quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires avant d'exploser de rire._

_- C'est une très bonne négociatrice, remarqua-t-il, toujours pris dans son fou rire._

_- Future avocate, répondis-je simplement en riant toujours._

_- Je te veux demain à 7h au QG, je t'expliquerai ce qu'il en est, m'annonça-t-il en reprenant son sérieux._

_J'allais lui répondre quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je sortais le téléphone pour lire le message. Bella._

_« J'ai oublié de te dire que toi et ton parfait petit cul êtes en mission sur le canapé ce soir. Ta femme dévastée mais qui t'aime quand même… »_

_- Putain de merde. Tu m'en dois une, Marc et une sacrée même, lui annonçai-je en lui montrant mon message plus du tout enclin à rire._

_Il partit dans un nouveau fou rire après avoir lu le message alors que je sortais de son bureau les nerfs à vif._

_Putain de mission à la con… _

_Fin du Flashback_

Aujourd'hui, il était temps que Marc m'aide à son tour. Je n'avais que lui pour libérer Bella de toute cette merde.

La voir menottée, traitée comme une putain de criminelle, me retournais les tripes. Si Jasper n'avait pas été à mes côtés, je pense que le corps de mon père baignerait dans une mare de sang.

De voir son sourire satisfait face à son annonce et la manière dont il avait attrapé ma femme par le bras, comme si elle n'était rien à ses yeux, pour l'emmener en salle d'interrogatoire, m'avait donné envie de l'étriper.

Quand j'avais voulu les suivre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Carlisle m'avait juste claqué la porte au nez en me disant que j'étais trop impliqué pour avoir ma place parmi eux.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais debout, devant la porte de Marc, prêt à lui rappeler qu'il me devait une faveur. Mais est-ce que cela suffirait ? Pourra-t-il m'aider comme je le souhaitais ?

Je tapais deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Marc releva la tête de ses papiers et sourit en me voyant.

- Hey, Edward. Très beau travail aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

Je ne répondais pas et pris place sur le siège libre pour lui faire face. Voyant mon air sérieux, il perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

- Il est temps de payer ta dette, Marc, lançai-je.

- Je t'écoute.

- Faut que tu m'aides à sortir Bella de cette merde et…

- Attends, me coupa-t-il. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ta femme Edward ? Tu as de nouvelles informations sur ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je peux t'aider si c'est le cas. Tu sais que sa perte a été douloureuse pour tout le monde et…

- Putain, Marc. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant sinon elle ne serait actuellement pas là, à être traitée comme une moins que rien dans une salle d'interrogatoire ? Crachai-je en me levant brusquement.

- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? Demanda-t-il surpris par mon excès de colère.

- Ma mission de ce matin était d'aller chez cet enculé de James pour acheter une fille…

- Oui, je sais ça mais…

- La fille en question était Bella, le coupai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Mallory est Bella, Marc.

- Putain de merde, souffla-t-il en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle n'est pas en état d'être interrogée à l'heure qu'il est.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel ? Qui a donné ce putain d'ordre d'arrêter ta femme sans m'en avertir ?

- Carlisle, lui appris-je simplement, mais je pensais que tu pourrais m'éclairer plus, dis-je ironiquement.

- Tu crois que ça vient de moi ? Tu crois que j'ai demandé l'arrestation d'Isabella ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Putain, mais ça va pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était impliquée dans cette merde, criait-il encore plus fort. Et même si je le savais, je ne l'aurai pas arrêté en sachant que c'est une victime. Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il mauvais en se levant.

- En salle d'interrogatoire, Carlisle n'a même pas voulu que j'entre dans la pièce parce qu'il dit que je suis trop impliqué. Est-ce que cette putain de règle ne s'applique pas à lui aussi ? Sifflai-je.

- Quelle salle ? Demanda-t-il ignorant ma remarque tout en sortant de son bureau.

- La 4, répondis-je simplement en le suivant.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il l'a arrêté ?

- Non. Elle a dû tuer des gars ce matin et…

- T'es pas sérieux ? Demanda-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Seulement en légitime défense. Tout sera dans mon rapport qui se trouvera sur ton bureau à la première heure demain matin si tu le souhaites mais… merde Marc, elle n'a rien à foutre ici.

- Laisse-moi gérer ça, tu veux, me dit-il en entrant dans la salle voisine où Bella se trouvait.

- Mais…

- Fais-moi confiance, conclut-il.

Je soupirais en entrant et mon regard se porta directement sur ma femme. Elle était en face de la vitre sans teint, comme toute personne interrogée dans ces salles. Même si une vitre nous séparait, la savoir à quelques mètres de moi, sans pouvoir la toucher, me broyait le cœur.

Marc appuya sur le bouton pour entendre ce qu'il se disait dans l'autre pièce.

- Répondez à la question Madame Cullen, demanda gentiment Paul, un de mes collègues.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura faiblement Bella.

- Donc vous êtes dans l'ignorance concernant votre présence ici mais peut-être savez-vous la raison pour laquelle James vous a enlevé ? Poursuivit-il sans la brusquer.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose en fait, Isabella, lança Carlisle.

- Je sais que tu es un enfoiré de première, c'est déjà ça, répliqua-t-elle en haussant simplement des épaules.

- Putain, que ta femme m'a manqué Edward, me dit Marc en riant un peu.

Je ne répondis rien même si je n'en pensais pas moins. Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de ma princesse. On pouvait voir qu'elle était exténuée. Je m'inquiétais de savoir combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir alors qu'elle devrait être à l'hôpital à se reposer et reprendre des forces.

- Ça te parle outrage à agent ? Reprit Carlisle.

- Agent ? Où étais-tu ce matin pendant que tes hommes s'en prenaient plein le cul ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, cracha-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu laisses Paul le faire ? Le défia-t-elle.

- Ok, tu veux jouer alors jouons, déclara-t-il.

Carlisle s'asseyait en face de Bella. Cette dernière ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Je pense même que si elle pouvait le tuer d'un regard, il serait déjà mort avant même d'avoir posé ses fesses sur la chaise.

- On va commencer par le plus important. Où as-tu appris à te battre ?

- Où as-tu appris à choisir tes questions importantes ? Contra-t-elle en ricanant. Et si on commençait par me dire ce que je fous là, hum ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu le sais, Isabella.

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as débarqué à l'hôpital avec ta bande de musclors qui m'ont lu mes droits et qui m'ont emmené ici pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Alors c'est à toi de me dire ce que je fais là.

- Tu as tué trois hommes ce matin.

- Légitime défense, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi venais-tu tous les jours au QG pendant qu'on était en mission ? Enchaina-t-il.

- C'est confidentiel, répondit-elle simplement.

- Il me faut plus que ça, cracha-t-il.

- Alors demande à Marc Preston mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question sans sa permission.

Je me retournais vers ce dernier qui avait un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il me regarda et perdit son sourire instantanément.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, m'apprit-il.

- Je ne crois rien du tout. Je constate juste que ma femme venait au QG et que tu étais au courant, alors à toi de m'éclairer à ce sujet-là.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Edward, dit-il fermement en se mettant face à moi. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi Isabella venait tous les jours ici, pose-lui simplement la question. Pour l'instant, je vais faire en sorte de mettre un terme à cette merde pour que tu puisses ramener ta femme à la maison. Je te donne deux semaines de congé avec solde et c'est non discutable, m'avertit-il en voyant que j'allais objecter. Je veux ton rapport sur mon bureau avant la fin de la semaine. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai plusieurs culs à aller botter.

Merde, je l'avais vraiment contrarié pour qu'il me parle ainsi. J'oubliais souvent que Marc était le patron de mon patron avant d'être un ami. Il allait pour entrer dans la pièce avant de me faire face à nouveau.

- Ah oui, tant que ce détraqué de James ne sera pas mis sous les verrous, une équipe sera positionnée en bas de chez toi, sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…

- Quoi ? Attends, tu ne peux pas…

- Je pense que je n'ai pas été assez clair alors modifions cela. Ce n'est pas une simple information que je te donne, c'est un ordre et j'aimerai, pour une fois, que tu m'écoutes et que tu obéisses à ce putain d'ordre, ai-je été assez clair Agent Cullen?

- Très clair, Monsieur, répondis-je constatant que le ton Patron-Employé venait d'être donné.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, souffla un bon coup et pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je le suivais comme son ombre. Je ne voulais absolument pas manquer le spectacle.

Tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce, se tournèrent vers nous à notre entrée.

- L'interrogatoire s'arrête ici, lança Marc, d'un ton sec.

- Je viens à peine de commencer, contra Carlisle.

- Laissez-nous Agent Yiruma, ordonna le premier tandis que Paul s'exécuta sans demander son reste.

Mon regard tomba sur celui de ma femme. Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant et constatais qu'elle ne m'en retournait pas. Son visage restait fermé. Elle porta une de ses mains à son cou. Bella tenait dans sa main la chaîne où pendaient nos alliances. Je savais que je l'avais blessé en les lui laissant à l'hôpital, rien qu'en lisant dans son regard. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que je compris que j'allais avoir de plus gros problèmes à régler par la suite.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda mon père.

- Je te retourne la question, Carlisle.

- J'interroge un suspect…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Carlisle ? Demanda Marc suspicieusement.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois interroger dans cette pièce, lança sèchement ce dernier en lançant un regard meurtrier à Bella.

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Crachai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « Ne t'approche plus de ma femme » après t'avoir refait le portrait ? Parce que si tu n'as toujours pas compris, je peux toujours te redonner une raclée jusqu'à ce que cette information parvienne à ce qui te sert de cerveau, enfoiré, m'énervai-je en m'avançant dangereusement vers ce qui me servait de père.

- Edward, me réprimanda ma femme, choquée.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Bella, l'avertis-je.

- Mon problème est que ta femme nous attire des ennuis. Sa mère est complice de James et tu veux me faire croire qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle t'a rendu tellement aveugle. J'avais dit à ta mère qu'elle était trop parfaite pour être honnête mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, seul ton bonheur comptait. Elle vous a tous endormis, dit-il alors qu'il s'était levé pour me faire face.

La rage prit possession de mon corps et je me lançais sur Carlisle pour lui refaire le portrait. Mon poing s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire, ce qui le fit percuter le mur derrière lui. J'allais pour lui remettre un coup quand des bras encerclèrent mon buste pour m'éloigner de mon père.

- Arrête Edward, je t'en prie, arrête, me supplia Bella en se positionnant entre moi et Carlisle, en posant ses mains sur mon torse.

- Calme-toi, putain, me dit Marc en me tenant fermement.

Mon regard, que je devinais froid et mortel resta bien ancré à celui de mon père.

- Regarde-moi. Ne regarde que moi, mon amour, me supplia ma princesse en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de ma femme. Voyant qu'ils étaient bordés de larmes, la rage qui m'habitait se multiplia par mille. Je relevais les yeux vers Carlisle et lui lançait froidement :

- Tu n'as encore rien compris, pas vrai ? Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'elle a enduré ? Ce que ce bâtard lui a fait ? Non, bien sûr, il faut que tu en rajoutes comme toujours. Tu me dégoutes. C'est la dernière fois que je te mets en garde, ne t'approche plus de ma femme au risque de te prendre une balle entre les yeux. Je n'aurai aucune pitié à le faire et je te conseille fortement de ne pas me tenter.

- Serait-ce des menaces, Agent Cullen ? Demanda-t-il en se tenant la mâchoire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me mettre à pied ou me virer peut être ? Parce que ne te dérange surtout pas, connard.

- Ca suffit, hurla Bella. Arrête, s'il te plaît… Arrête, me demanda-t-elle en fondant en larmes. J'ai prié jour et nuit, pour revoir ma famille et les gens que j'aime parce que j'étais persuadée que je n'aurai jamais cette chance avant que tu ne viennes me sauver de cet enfer qu'a été ma vie pendant cinq mois loin de toi et vous… s'interrompit-elle entre deux sanglots, vous qui avez eu la chance d'être chaque jour l'un près de l'autre, vous avez décidé de vous haïr au lieu de vous rapprocher. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez réussi à vous détestez à ce point.

Elle se tourna vers Carlisle en s'essuyant le nez avec le revers de sa manche.

- Je ne sais pas en quoi ma putain de mère est impliquée Carlisle et que tu me crois ou pas m'importe peu. Tu peux me jeter la pierre et me haïr comme bon te semble, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est d'avoir retrouver mon mari. J'aime Edward. C'est l'amour que j'ai pour lui qui m'a sauvé la vie. C'est l'amour que l'on porte aux personnes qui partagent notre vie qui nous sauvent la vie. Alors tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir avant de finir seul et malheureux. Parce que, quoi que tu en penses Carlisle, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un père quand Charlie ne pouvait pas être présent pour moi. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour toi, mais je n'hésiterais pas à te botter le cul si tu insinues, ne serait-ce encore une fois, que je joue sur les deux putains de tableaux, finit-elle, essoufflée par sa tirade et ses pleurs.

Je me dégageais des bras de Marc pour prendre ma femme dans les miens. Elle se débattit contre mon étreinte pendant un moment avant de fondre, une fois de plus, en larmes et de se blottir contre moi.

- Jamais je n'aurai pu vous faire de mal. Jamais ! Sanglota-t-elle contre mon torse.

- Je sais ma puce, dis-je en lui caressant son dos d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre.

- Rentrez chez vous, lança Marc d'une voix, pleine d'émotions.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et me dirigeais vers la porte pour ramener mon ange à la maison. Avant de fermer la porte, Marc ordonna à Carlisle de le suivre dans son bureau.

Le retour à l'appart s'était fait dans le calme le plus complet. Bella m'avait demandé de mettre un peu de musique avant de s'endormir contre la vitre de la voiture, avec mon blouson sur elle en guise de couverture. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, je m'étais garé et j'avais sorti ma princesse le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait murmuré mon prénom avant de blottir sa tête contre mon cou. J'avais eu un putain de mal à mettre la main sur mes clefs avec Bella dans mes bras, mais j'avais finalement gagné le combat contre l'ouverture de cette satanée porte.

J'avais directement emmené ma femme dans notre chambre. Je l'avais allongé dans notre lit et l'avais recouvert de notre couette.

Dix minutes étaient passées et je n'arrivais pas à quitter la chambre. Je la regardais dormir comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais. Et Dieu me garde d'oublier mon premier réveil aux côtés de Bella …

_Flashback_

_J'avais froid. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je m'étais réveillé, j'étais nu comme un ver et j'avais froid. En me retournant dans le lit, je compris pourquoi. Le spectacle, sous mes yeux, me fit rire et m'attendrit en même temps. Une petite montagne de couette s'était créée. On voyait seulement la chevelure de ma chérie dépasser du haut de cette dernière. Bella était tout simplement enroulée comme un saucisson dans la couette. J'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver le début de cette dernière pour pouvoir en récupérer un peu sans la réveiller mais c'était peine perdue. Je n'aimais pas devoir faire ça mais je n'avais pas le choix, si je ne voulais pas mourir de froid et revoir un jour mon mini-moi, il fallait que je la réveille._

_- Bella, chuchotai-je en la secouant. _

_N'ayant pas de réponse, je recommençais l'opération avec plus de voix._

_- Bella, l'appelai-je à plusieurs reprises sans aucun résultat._

_- Bella, hurlai-je en la secouant plus énergiquement._

_Par contre, je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle tombe du lit en poussant un cri suraigu et qu'elle se retrouve le cul par terre._

_- Oh putain de merde, Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je inquiet._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Râla-t-elle en essayant de sortir de son cocon._

_Je luttais contre mon fou rire en toussant minablement._

_- Je suis désolé mon bébé, j'avais froid. Je voulais juste un peu de couette, lui appris-je en riant quand je voyais sa tête dépassée enfin de la couette._

_Je la vis mordre sa lèvre inférieure en rougissant légèrement. J'eus la chair de poule quand je vis ses yeux caressaient mon corps avec envie. Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge et mon mini-moi fit son réapparition._

_- Et si on n'oubliait cette foutue couette pour le reste de la journée, lança-t-elle en se débarrassant de cette dernière pour me rejoindre dans le lit. _

_Elle grimpa sur le lit, se colla à moi._

_- J'ai un excellent moyen de te réchauffer mon ange, me murmura-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille. _

_Dieu que j'aime cette femme…._

_Fin du Flashback _

Repenser à ce moment, me fit sourire. Je caressais ses cheveux tendrement en la regardant encore et encore.

Je soupirais en sachant que j'allais devoir quitter la pièce pour pouvoir me pencher sur le dossier de James. Je me baissais pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Je m'y attardais longuement tout en m'enivrant de l'odeur de ma princesse. Je déviais mes baisers, sans m'en rendre compte. Ma destination s'arrêta à mon endroit préféré. Là où sa peau était la plus douce. Je déposais un tendre baiser sur son cou et restais la tête nichée contre ce dernier pour me droguer de son parfum naturel.

Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Non, je ne voulais tout simplement pas. J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment-là, depuis des mois. De la voir à nouveau sur ce lit. De pouvoir la toucher sans jamais m'arrêter. De pouvoir regarder son visage endormi et serein. De pouvoir me droguer de son essence.

Je soupirais une fois de plus et au moment où j'allais me relever, une main se posa sur ma nuque pour caresser la naissance de mes cheveux. Ce coup-ci, je soupirais d'aise.

- Tu ne dors plus, chuchotai-je.

- Dors avec moi, murmura-t-elle endormie.

- Bella…

- Dors avec moi, s'il te plaît Edward, me supplia-t-elle.

Qui étais-je pour lui refuser ça ? Même moi j'avais du mal à la laisser seule, il y a encore quelques minutes.

- Alors fais-moi un peu de place, lui dis-je en l'embrassant une fois de plus dans le cou.

- Il y a toute la place que tu veux et puis c'est mon côté, dit-elle en riant un peu.

- C'est devenu le mien depuis ces cinq derniers mois, lui appris-je en plongeant mon regard, devenu sérieux, dans le sien. Le troisième soir de ta disparition, Charlie m'a ordonné d'aller dormir. Il disait que je ne tenais plus debout et que je ne servirai à rien dans cet état. Je me suis allongé à ta place et quand j'ai posé la tête sur ton oreiller, ton parfum y était. C'était comme si tu étais là, murmurai-je difficilement en reposant ma tête contre son cou. Je n'ai plus quitté cette place depuis que j'ai su, quand posant ma tête sur ton oreiller, je retrouvais un peu de toi, lui appris-je difficilement en ayant du mal à dissimuler les tremblements de ma voix.

- Oh Edward, murmura-t-elle en resserrant légèrement sa main sur ma nuque. Viens, dit-elle en se décalant pour me laisser la place qu'elle occupait.

Je retirais mes baskets à la va-vite en les jetant dans un coin quelconque de la chambre et m'allongeais près de ma princesse.

Nous étions tous deux, face à face, allongés sur le côté, à se regarder. Je levais ma main pour dégager une mèche qui retombait sur son front. Ma main continua son voyage sur le visage céleste de ma beauté pour finir sa course sur son cou. Bella traça, de son index, mon front, mes sourcils, l'arête de mon nez, mes lèvres, mon cou, le haut de mon torse pour finir enfin par poser sa main au-dessus de mon cœur qui battait fort. Elle baissa son regard sur sa main et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je aussitôt.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé nos alliances ? Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotis en replongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Parce que je voulais que tu veilles sur notre amour pendant que je retournais la Terre pour retrouver James, lui appris-je simplement.

- Oh… Je pensais que…

- Que quoi, ma belle ? Que je ne voulais plus de toi, devinai-je en me rappelant de son regard en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle honteusement.

Je me rapprochais d'elle et passais mes mains dans son cou pour en détacher la chaîne qui pendait à son cou. Les anneaux tombèrent dans ma main, une fois libérés de leur entrave. Je pris celle de Bella entre mon pouce et mon index et prit sa main gauche dans la mienne. Je plongeais une fois de plus dans le regard de ma femme. Je pris une grande inspiration et récitais les vœux que je lui avais dit le jour de notre mariage.

- Tu es la femme que je rêvais d'avoir auprès de moi. Ces huit ans passés près de toi, ont été les années les plus belles et les plus incroyables de ma vie. Chaque seconde passée à t'entendre rire, me hurler dessus, ou me dire simplement que tu m'aimes m'ont fait réalisé que je ne voulais aucune autre femme à mes côtés. Je ne pensais pas que je serais capable d'aimé une personne comme je t'aime, Bella. Tu m'as prouvé à mille reprises que j'avais tort et que je pouvais aimer encore plus que ce que je ne pensais. Ainsi par cette alliance, je m'unis à toi pour le reste de ma vie et je promets de continuer à t'aimer même au-delà de l'éternité.

Je fis glisser, une fois de plus, l'alliance à son annulaire gauche et portais sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Bella prit mon alliance au creux de ma main. Elle se racla la gorge en essayant de dissimuler ses émotions et plongea, à son tour, son regard dans le mien.

- Un jour, une personne chère à mon cœur m'a dit « Quand tu rencontreras l'homme de ta vie, ton cœur te le dira », comme j'aurai aimé que cette personne puisse voir que je l'ai trouvé et qu'elle avait raison. Au premier regard, j'ai su que c'était toi. J'ai su que c'était toi qui allais continuer, chaque jour, à faire battre mon cœur comme il a battu quand nos yeux se sont croisés. J'ai su que c'était toi qui détenais l'autre moitié de mon âme. J'ai su que mon cœur ne battrait plus jamais comme il a battu ce jour-là, si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose aujourd'hui, Edward, je t'aime et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Ainsi, par cette alliance, je m'unis à toi pour le reste de ma vie et je promets de continuer à t'aimer même au-delà de l'éternité.

Elle fit glisser l'alliance à mon doigt et c'est à ce moment précis que je me savais enfin complet. Que j'avais enfin retrouvé la moitié de mon être.

Je pris délicatement le visage de Bella entre mes mains et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, doux, léger et empli tellement d'amour que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

On finit par se séparer, non pas par envie, mais seulement par manque d'air. Bella cala sa tête sur mon torse en accrochant ses mains à ma chemise. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma femme en priant pour ce ne soit pas un rêve. J'avais peur de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir en m'apercevant, qu'encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un songe et qu'en me frottant le visage, je découvrirais ces larmes qui coulaient chaque matin depuis ces longs mois passés loin d'elle.

- Je t'aime Edward, furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de m'endormir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut car un bruit venait du couloir de l'appart. Je m'étais endormi, comme bien souvent cette semaine, à force de me plonger dans ce foutu bordel que James avait créé. La plupart du temps, c'était ma femme qui venait me réveiller pour que je rejoigne la chambre. Et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. En me frottant les yeux, je vis que Bella était figée dans le couloir.

- Bella, seigneur, tu m'as fichu une des ses trouilles, lui signalai-je en me remettant dans le fond du canapé. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demandai-je en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle fit un pas hésitant dans ma direction, et s'arrêta sans dire un mot.

- Bella ? L'appelai-je de nouveau.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement.

Elle leva son bras et ce n'est que là que je compris la gravité de la situation. Elle tenait un flingue pointé dans ma direction.

- Bella, bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je calmement.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle inlassablement.

- De quoi es-tu désolée ma princesse ? La questionnai-je tout en me levant doucement du canapé pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Ne bouge pas, hurla-t-elle.

- Ok. Ok chérie, calme-toi, lui dis-je en mettant les mains devant moi tout en me rasseyant sur le fauteuil. Tu vois, je ne bouge pas, mon cœur. Tout va bien, Bella, lui dis-je, le plus calmement possible.

- Ferme-la, putain, cria-t-elle en avançant encore d'un pas. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, pleura-t-elle.

J'étais totalement perdu et dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Je ne savais pas si Bella était dans un de ces délires post-traumatiques ou si elle était vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi nous fais-tu du mal ? Je t'aime tellement. J'aurai tout fait pour toi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous fais-tu du mal comme ça, hurla-t-elle.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, putain, criais-je à mon tour en bondissant du canapé.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas choisir, pleura-t-elle.

- Personne ne te fera faire quoi que ce soit Bella. Tu es en sécurité, mon cœur. Plus personne ne te fera du mal, je te le promets, chérie.

- La ferme, hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

- Bella… l'appelai-je en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Je vis la panique gagner les traits du visage de ma princesse et je sus qu'elle avait pris une décision quand elle positionna fermement son bras droit devant elle, alors que de nouvelles larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

- Pardonne-moi…

Je fermais les yeux en entendant la détonation retentir dans les quatre coins de l'appartement…

**Que dire de cette fin ?! J'ai beau avoir été absente longtemps, je garderai toujours la signature de La Sadique ^^**

**En espérant, que cette suite vous plaise toujours autant, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite... **

**Robisous de La Sadique ;) **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Comment allez-vous en cette soirée ? Moi, ça va, vu que je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui répondra certainement à quelques une de vos questions et à vous poser d'autres. ^^**

**Comme toujours je tiens à remercier ma Béta…sse Mel qui a corrigé plus vite que son ombre. Et comme tu dis ma belle, fautes de bébé un jour… Fautes de bébé toujours sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, tu n'aurais rien à corriger mdr.**

**Grande pensée, également, pour ma garce au grand cœur… Tu sais tout ce que je penses donc je n'ai pas plus à dire ici ^^**

**Merci aussi à : Grace aime Isabella Sorcha edwardbellaamour Camelia Bella vanina63 Nessie ; kinoum G6K larosesurleau jenny56 Galswinthe emichlo kristen590 Maryfanfictions lyylla erika-shoval et tous ceux que j'aurai oublié par inadvertances.**

**Je tiens a souhaiter la bienvenue aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont rejoins dans cette folle aventure : chattoncharmant marjopop's Lady Paradise artichaud emitomarluc darkpicots bebedemamour twilightlove1402 Amandier02 larosesurleau jenny56 Marie-Mi Rose-Rouge Chiyeneko doudounord2 et tout ceux que j'aurai oublié également.**

**Merci aussi de ne pas avoir abandonné l'histoire et de continuer à l'aimer comme vous le faites. Si cette fiction existe et continue son incroyable chemin, c'est tout simplement grâce à vous. Je vous aime, vous êtes des anges.**

**Allez, je vous laisse découvrir la suite en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant et on se retrouve à la fin…**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Pov Edward**

_Flashback_

_Je tournais en rond devant la porte de ce garage à me demander si j'allais me confronter à cette situation ou pas. Cette situation qu'il allait finir par me tuer, si je ne mettais pas des mots sur ce que je venais de voir. _

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, Bella rentrait plus tard que d'habitude. Quand je lui demandais ce qui la retenait aussi tardivement, elle me répondait qu'elle étudiait chez une amie, après les cours, pour ses examens de fin d'année._

_Putain de conneries, ouais. J'étais flic, bordel. Je reniflais le mensonge à moins de cinquante mètres. Et je savais que ma femme me mentait. Surtout quand je voyais son sac de révisions traînait dans un coin du salon. _

_Il y avait aussi les gestes qui ne trompaient pas. Comme le fait qu'elle évitait de me regarder dans les yeux. Les câlins qui se faisaient rares voire inexistants vu qu'elle rentrait tard. Même quand son téléphone sonnait, elle allait se réfugier dans notre chambre après avoir vérifié l'identifiant de l'appel._

_Un soir, je faillis m'arracher les cheveux en voyant qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin et qu'elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. J'étais dans une rage folle voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, non plus, à mes appels ou à mes messages. Je ressemblais à un de ces putains de connards possessifs et jaloux qui passait son temps à harceler sa nana au téléphone juste pour savoir où elle était. Je détestais me sentir comme ça. Je détestais Bella, dans ces moments-là, de me faire sentir comme ça._

_Elle avait fini par rentrer à environ deux heures du matin. Je faisais semblant de dormir comme je le faisais souvent ces dernières semaines. Un poids me quittait toujours quand je l'entendais rentrer mais un autre piétinait mon cœur en sachant que Bella me mentait. _

_Elle me rejoignait dans le lit en collant sa poitrine à mon dos. Une de ses mains caressait ma nuque alors que l'autre se posait sur mon torse à l'endroit exact où battait mon cœur. Elle collait ses pieds gelés à mes mollets pour se les réchauffer, comme elle le faisait chaque soir. Elle déposait un baiser sur mon épaule en me murmurant qu'elle était désolée avant de poser sa tête entre mes omoplates. Bella adorait s'endormir dans cette position. Je soupirais, malgré moi, de bien être. Parce qu'être dans les bras de ma femme, même si je lui en voulais, était tout ce qui m'importait à cet instant précis._

_Pourtant deux jours plus tard, je ne supportais plus cette situation. J'avais attendu la fin de ses cours pour pouvoir la suivre. Etais-je un enfoiré possessif et jaloux ? Je vous répondrais, putain oui. Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à ce garage. Je l'avais vu prendre un gars dans ses bras en lui offrant le sourire auquel je n'avais plus eu droit ces derniers temps. Et me voilà, à faire les cents pas devant la porte à me demander si je devrais entrer ou pas. _

_Je n'avais pas eu besoin de me poser plus de questions lorsque la porte du garage s'ouvrit sur ma princesse._

_- Edward ? Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle surprise et en alerte en refermant rapidement la porte derrière elle._

_- Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliquai-je d'un ton sec._

_- Je… ben, en fait je… bégaya-t-elle mal à l'aise en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre._

_- Tu quoi, Isabella ?_

_- Je…_

_- Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu fais ? Tu me mens depuis des semaines, voilà ce que tu fais, l'accusai-je en la pointant du doigt. _

_- Et tu veux savoir ce que tu fais, toi ? Tu me suis, ce n'est pas mieux, je te signale, me reprocha-t-elle. Et pour ta putain d'information, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

_- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire, Bella, hein ? Crachai-je en éludant le fait que je l'avais suivi. Et c'est qui ce type d'abord ?_

_- Ce n'est pas…_

_- Ce que je crois, tu me l'as déjà dit, la coupai-je, agacé. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Je… Je ne peux pas. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup-là, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_- Te faire confiance ? Voilà un point dont on pourrait discuter. Comment te faire confiance alors que tu me mens ? Comment te faire confiance quand je te vois dans les bras d'un autre ? Dis-moi comment te faire confiance ? Demandai-je en hurlant._

_- Depuis quand tu sautes aux conclusions ? Demanda-t-elle, énervée. Tu crois sérieusement que je pourrais te tromper ? Putain ! Souffla-t-elle. Pour un mec du FBI, des fois, tu crains vraiment. Je t'aime, je pourrais mourir pour toi. Fais chier, je pourrais même tuer pour toi. Alors si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça, c'est que tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, conclut-elle en retournant dans le garage en me claquant la porte au nez._

_Une semaine, plus tard, j'avais appris pourquoi Bella me mentait. Elle me préparait tout simplement une surprise pour mon anniversaire._

_Putain de connard possessif et jaloux…_

_Fin du Flashback._

Aujourd'hui, j'avais refait l'erreur de ne pas avoir confiance en ma femme.

Je croyais être la cible de son récit délirant mais j'avais tort. Un cri de douleur, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce après le coup de feu, me confirmait que j'avais tort.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de bordel ?

J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux en reprenant ma respiration que j'avais retenue alors jusqu'ici. Je me retournais et constatais qu'un corps était étendu sur le sol, face contre terre. Une arme était posée près de ce dernier.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas ressenti ce petit frisson, qui prenait toujours possession de mon corps, quand un putain de danger était dans le coin ?

Je me retournais, de nouveau, pour faire face à ma femme qui tenait toujours l'arme à bout de bras, toute tremblante.

- Bella, l'appelai-je calmement.

Quand elle entendit ma voix, ma princesse pivota légèrement dans ma direction tout en braquant, inconsciemment, son arme sur moi.

- Wow, doucement bébé, dis-je en mettant mes mains devant moi comme si ce stupide réflexe allait me sauver la vie. Tu peux baisser ton arme, chérie, lui appris-je en me dirigeant, lentement, vers elle. Tout va bien, allez baisses ton arme, répétai-je calmement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Ma femme posa les yeux sur moi une demi-seconde avant de les baisser sur l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours entre les mains. Je pus voir l'étonnement et le choc prendre place dans ses prunelles, face à son geste, quand son regard rencontra, une fois de plus, le mien.

Sans que je m'y attende, Bella lâcha l'arme, comme si ce dernier venait subitement de la brûler et recula de quelques pas, tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Je ramassais mon flingue, une fois arrivé devant ce dernier et pris ma princesse dans les bras, pour la réconforter.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

- Chut. Ça va, tout va bien, lui dis-je en la serrant plus fort dans mes bras.

Notre étreinte fut interrompue par un gémissement plaintif.

- Reste là, dis-je à Bella avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Edward, c'est…

- Ne discute pas, la réprimandai-je.

Je positionnais mon arme devant moi en avançant vers notre invité surprise qui se vidait, sûrement, de son sang sur notre tapis de salon. Putain, rien que pour ça, je pourrais l'abattre d'une balle dans la tête.

Je fis glisser le flingue qui avait été abandonné sur le sol à l'aide de mon pied, loin du corps qui tentait de se relever. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de la femme, en exerçant une pression pour la mettre sur le dos. J'appris l'identité de cette dernière en découvrant, enfin, son visage, que je braquais de mon arme. J'aurai vraiment pu m'attendre à tout mais certainement pas à découvrir que la personne, sur laquelle Bella venait de tirer, était sa putain de mère.

- Bordel, soufflai-je en baissant mon arme. Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, reprochai-je à ma princesse qui venait de poser ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Bella, mon bébé aide-moi, je t'en prie, supplia Renée en tendant la main vers ma femme.

- C'est beau de rêver, lui crachai-je.

Pourtant Bella me relâcha et lui attrapa la main.

- Bordel, t'es pas sérieuse là ? Lui demandai-je choqué en la voyant faire.

- Ben quoi ? Elle veut de l'aide, je lui en donne, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Elle tira sur le bras de sa mère pour la remettre sur pied alors que je passais une main dans mes cheveux, totalement perdu et choqué du comportement de Bella.

- Par contre…

Elle plaqua sa mère contre le mur, à côté de la bibliothèque.

- Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais, lui dit-elle en me surprenant une fois de plus.

- Plutôt mourir, cracha Renée.

- Ça me va, lançai-je en pointant mon arme sur son front, en reprenant soudainement vie.

- Tu n'oseras pas, me défia-t-elle.

- J'en serai pas si sûre, si j'étais toi, lui dit Bella voyant que je venais de retirer le cran de sureté de mon arme.

- Je ne dirais rien. Allez en enfer ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Tu d'abord, susurra Bella en appuyant sur l'épaule blessée de Renée.

- Bella...

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Edward, me prévient-elle, me répétant ainsi la même phrase que je lui avais dit dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Je me reculais de quelques pas en baissant, une fois de plus, mon arme. Je voyais que Bella voulait gérer la merde qu'était Renée. Au moins, je ne culpabiliserai pas de faire souffrir ma femme en torturant sa mère, sous ses yeux, pour la faire parler. Je laissais volontiers Bella le faire en sachant que ça l'aiderait à voir sa mère sous son vrai jour.

- Parle. Maintenant, ordonna ma belle en appuyant plus fort.

- Va te faire foutre, hurla Renée, de douleur.

- Dis-moi, siffla-t-elle en appuyant encore plus sur la blessure. Dis-moi ce que tu as à voir avec James. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt alors que tu savais pour moi. Dis-moi, hurla-t-elle.

- Parce que je l'aime, hurla-t-elle en retour. Je l'aime, répéta-t-elle en murmurant.

Putain de merde. Elle l'aimait ? Comment pouvait-on aimer un monstre sans cœur et sans âme ? Comment faire passer l'amour que l'on porte à sa famille à un être d'une cruauté sans limite ?

Sous l'effet du choc, Bella lâcha sa mère qui glissa le long du mur. Ma femme recula lentement jusqu'à percuter mon corps. Je mis mon flingue à l'arrière de mon jean en plaçant un bras autour du corps de ma princesse qui tremblait.

- Je travaillais comme femme de ménage chez lui, trois fois par semaine, finit-elle par dire. J'ai appris à le connaître. Il n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Il a souffert dans sa vie. Il a tellement souffert, souffla-t-elle en sanglotant.

- Continue, cracha ma femme qui posa ses mains sur mon avant-bras comme pour trouver du soutien.

- Je lui ai raconté ma vie. Je lui ai parlé de toi, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de ma femme. Quand il a su qui tu étais, il voulait te rencontrer. Il disait que tu devais être magnifique vu que je l'étais aussi. Je lui ai montré une photo de toi. Il a dit que je pouvais être fière d'avoir mis au monde une telle beauté.

Suite à ses paroles, tout mon corps se figea et la rage grandissait en moi. Je resserrais ma prise autour de Bella. Une beauté ? Oui, c'était plus que certain mais c'était MA beauté, à moi. Je n'allais pas oublier de le lui rappeler juste avant de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ce bâtard allait mourir.

- Tu peux comprendre que je voulais une autre vie que celle de l'épouse et mère parfaite qu'on voulait que je sois. Toujours suivre les lois, toujours être la femme distinguée qui ne fait aucun faux pas. Une femme qui ne vit qu'au travers des réussites de son époux ou du bonheur de sa fille. Je voulais enfin vivre pour moi. James m'a offert cette vie.

- Une vie ? Ricanai-je. Ce n'est pas une vie qu'il vous a offert mais une place en Enfer. Comment avez-vous pu le laisser s'en prendre à votre fille comme ça ? Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ? Crachai-je tout tenant ma puce dans mes bras.

- Avait-elle un cœur quand elle disait se sentir chez elle dans la maison des Cullen ? Avait-elle un cœur quand elle disait qu'Esmée était une deuxième mère pour elle ? Siffla-t-elle. Cullen, Cullen, Cullen. Elle n'avait que ce nom-là à la bouche, conclut-elle enragée.

- J'ai bien un cœur pour aimer une putain de mère comme toi, cracha Bella qui tremblait de plus en plus.

- Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus… poursuivit-elle, de ne pas avoir demandé à James de te battre plus fort pour te remettre dans le droit chemin, dit-elle en souriant cruellement.

- Espèce de salope, cria Bella en s'échappant de mes bras.

Elle agrippa la veste de sa mère pour la relever et la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et lui siffla d'une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue jusque-là.

- Est-ce toi qui as demandé à James de m'enlever ?

Renée ne parlait pas, vu que Bella l'étranglait mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Alors pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle froidement en desserrant un peu ses mains pour lui permettre de répondre.

- J'ai appris que bien plus tard qu'il connaissait ton nom de jeune fille quand je lui ai parlé de toi. C'était juste une coïncidence, lui et moi. Il va se venger de tous ceux qui s'en sont pris à lui. Il a commencé, il y a cinq mois, avec toi. Quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait enlevé, je lui ai dit qu'il allait se confronter à plus gros que lui. Il m'a répondu qu'il le savait tout en jouant avec ton alliance. Il savait grâce à ça que tu étais marié à un Cullen. Il m'a dit que ça nous arrangerait tous les deux, qu'on allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Alors, je l'ai laissé faire.

- Alors tu savais et tu l'as laissé me maltraiter par jalousie ? Cracha Bella en resserrant la prise sur le cou de sa mère.

Renée écarquilla les yeux de peur en posant ses mains sur les poignets de Bella pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ma femme plaça son coude de façon à ce que ce dernier appuie sur l'épaule blessée de Renée. Moi, j'assistais à la scène, complètement choqué par les révélations de cette dernière.

Putain dans quel monde vivait-on quand on voyait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous !

Ma femme qui torturait sa mère. Moi, qui avais frappé mon père. Putain nos parents craignaient sérieusement.

- Ressens, ressens ce que ça fait quand on souffre pour quelqu'un qu'on aime comme j'ai souffert pour toi, siffla Bella en me sortant de mes pensées. Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas ? Le visage de cet enculé que tu dis aimer ? Tu essaies de te rappeler de son visage, de ses yeux, du moindre détail parce que tu as peur que ce soit la dernière fois que tu puisses le voir, pas vrai ? Tu veux que je te dise comment je le sais, maman ? Siffla-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. C'est ce que je faisais à chaque fois que je pensais mourir. Je me remémorais le visage d'Edward en me disant que c'était peut être la dernière fois que je pourrais le voir, dit-elle en serrant ses mains encore plus.

J'allais pour empêcher ma femme de tuer sa mère quand un grand fracas se fit entendre du couloir.

- FBI ! Hurla une voix en pénétrant dans le salon.

Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, un groupe d'intervention avait pris possession des lieux.

- Au sol, face contre terre, ordonna l'un des agents en braquant son arme sur Bella qui tenait toujours Renée, pendant que les autres se positionnaient.

Etait-il suicidaire, cet enfoiré ? Voulait-il vraiment mourir, ce soir, en pointant son flingue sur ma femme, putain ?

Je ne me posais pas plus de questions. Je braquais, à mon tour, mon neuf millimètres vers le gars en lui sifflant d'une voix lourde de conséquences.

- J'y penserais à deux fois avant de faire ça si j'étais toi, mec !

- Tout le monde se calme, lança Marc que je n'avais pas vu entrer. Agent Lee, baissez votre arme, ils sont avec nous.

Je ne lâchais pas des yeux l'enfoiré qui avait toujours son arme pointée vers ma femme. Je ne baisserais certainement pas la mienne alors qu'il tenait Bella en joue. Faudrait me buter pour que ça se produise.

- L'agent Cullen et sa femme sont avec nous, insista-t-il en se mettant entre lui et moi.

Je pouvais voir l'étonnement prendre place sur le visage de Lee avant qu'il ne baisse son arme. Aussitôt je baissais la mienne.

Marc se dirigea vers Bella qui maintenait toujours Renée contre le mur, en l'étranglant.

- Tu peux la lâcher maintenant, Isabella, lui dit-il calmement. On va s'en charger.

Ses yeux naviguaient entre Renée et ma femme tout en attendant que Bella coopère.

- Elle mérite de mourir, cracha mon ange en ne lâchant pas Renée des yeux.

- Pour cela, tu aurais dû viser plus haut, lança-t-il alors que l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Comment savait-il cet enfoiré ? Comment savait-il que c'était Bella qui avait tiré ?

- Je ne pouvais pas, murmura-t-elle, après quelques secondes de silence en regardant Marc.

- C'est pour ça que je sais que tu as tiré sinon elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est si Edward avait tiré lui-même, se moqua-t-il. Allez, lâche-là ! Ne la laisse pas gagner, dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

Il me lança un coup d'œil suivi d'un hochement de tête pour que je lui vienne en aide. Je m'approchais de ma femme en me collant à elle. Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses bras.

- Il a raison, bébé, murmurai-je à son oreille tendrement. Si tu la tues, elle aura gagné. Tu es plus forte qu'elle, chérie, soufflai-je en faisant voyager mes mains sur ses avant-bras. On les aura, mon cœur, je te le promets mais lâche-la, terminai-je en déposant un léger baiser sous son oreille.

Je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas le faire vu sa détermination mais elle relâcha brutalement sa prise. Renée s'écrasa contre le sol en toussant comme une damnée. Je retournais Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmenais à l'écart.

- Embarquez-moi ça ! Ordonna Marc d'une voix sèche.

xoxoxoxoxox

Je finissais de préparer le thé de ma princesse en versant l'eau chaude dans la tasse. Je pris, au passage, deux bières que je venais de sortir du frigo avant de me rendre dans le salon, où Marc et Bella se trouvaient.

Le groupe d'intervention avait déserté les lieux au moment-même où ils emmenaient Renée. C'était l'Agent Lee qui avait pour responsabilité de la ramener au QG où elle allait être interrogée officiellement.

J'avais appris que les deux agents, postés en bas de chez nous, avaient appelé Marc pour lui signaler qu'un coup de feu s'était fait entendre et qu'il provenait de l'appart. Marc avait alors débarqué avec la cavalerie.

Je déposais les bières sur la table basse et donnait le thé à ma femme en m'installant à ses côtés. Elle me remercia d'un sourire que je lui retournais. J'attrapais ma bière et fis un geste à Marc pour lui désigner la sienne.

- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Lui demandai-je en posant mon bras sur le dossier du canapé.

- Nous verrons ce que la mère d'Isabella…

- Je n'ai pas de mère, murmura-t-elle en coupant Marc.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Bella finit par poser sa tasse sur la table, tant ses mains tremblaient. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour pouvoir mettre sa tête entre ses mains. Je posais la mienne sur le haut de son dos et frottais légèrement ce dernier en espérant l'apaiser quelques instants. Je lançais un regard à Marc pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- Je disais donc, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, nous verrons ce que Renée pourra nous apprendre de plus. Pour l'instant, je vous conseille de prendre quelques jours loin d'ici, lança-t-il en sortant une clef de la poche de sa veste de costume. C'est mon appartement près de la mer, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux, dit-il avant de finir sa bière d'une traite et de se lever en posant la clef sur la table.

Il me jeta un regard et me fit signe de le raccompagner à la porte. Je me levais suivi de Bella.

- Merci pour tout Marc, dit-elle en allant le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui le surpris.

- Vraiment pas de quoi, répondit-il en lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte. Prends soin de toi et c'est un ordre, Madame Cullen, dit-il en la relâchant.

- Promis, assura-t-elle.

- Je vais le raccompagner, appris-je à ma puce en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Je serai dans la chambre. Bonne nuit, Marc.

- Bonne nuit, Isabella.

Je refermais la porte derrière nous une fois dans le couloir, de façon à ce qu'elle soit entrouverte et m'appuyais contre le chambranle de cette dernière.

- Est-ce que Bella risque quelque chose, pour ce soir ? Demandai-je anxieusement.

- Ce n'est pas un crime de se défendre quand il y a un danger. Ça s'appelle de la légitime défense, tu as oublié ? Se moqua-t-il.

- J'aurai aimé qu'elle tire plus haut, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Et c'est ta femme que tu récupérerais à la petite cuillère. C'est d'ailleurs le cas, Edward. Eloignez-vous de cette merde quelques temps. Retrouvez-vous rien qu'à deux pour le reste de la semaine.

Marc regarda sa montre et souffla avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Ma femme va me botter le cul si je ne rentre pas, rit-il en reculant dans le couloir. Amusez-vous, profitez de la plage. On se voit la semaine prochaine Edward, lança-t-il en atteignant les ascenseurs.

- Ça marche. Et encore merci Marc. Embrasse Sarah pour moi.

- Oh mais je compte faire bien plus que ça, mec, rit-il en jouant des sourcils avant d'entrer dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

- Trou du cul, riais-je en secouant la tête tout en entrant dans l'appart.

Je fis le tour de ce dernier pour éteindre toutes les lumières. Pris mon arme de service en vérifiant qu'il soit plein au cas où une autre putain de personne souhaitait mourir, cette nuit, en pénétrant les lieux. Et me dirigeais enfin dans notre chambre.

Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, je voyais mon ange endormi sur les couvertures. Mon bel ange que la vie n'épargnait pas ces derniers temps. Je me sentais impuissant face à tout ça. Impuissant de ne pas pouvoir la protéger plus, de tout ce merdier. Impuissant de ne pouvoir lui rendre le sourire qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Impuissant de ne plus entendre ce rire que j'aimais temps lui procurer pendant que je faisais le con. Je me souviens du dernier jour où je l'avais entendu rire comme jamais.

_Flashback_

_Je regardais un reportage sur les stripteaseurs. Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à la télé, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs, j'avais laissé la chaîne sur ce documentaire en attendant que Bella me rejoigne dans le lit. Ce qu'elle finit par faire dix petites minutes plus tard. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'installant à mes côtés._

_- Rien de particulier, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. C'est un reportage sur le striptease masculin._

_- Oh… Intéressant, dit-elle en collant ses pieds, que je devinais, glacés à mes mollets._

_- Intéressant ? _

_- Je t'imagine bien me faire un striptease vêtu de ton uniforme d'agent. _

_- Sérieusement ? Dis-je en la repoussant pour voir son visage._

_- Ben quoi ? Tu serais sexy et…. Hot, dit-elle sensuellement en battant des cils._

_- Vraiment ? M'exclamai-je surpris._

_- Hum hum…_

_Je la repoussais pour me lever. J'attrapais la télécommande pour baisser le son de la télé avant de la rejeter sur le lit. Je me dirigeais vers la chaîne hifi pour mettre de la musique. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? Demanda Bella en se redressant alors que la musique commençait._

_- Sors tes billets, bébé. Tu vas en avoir pour ton argent, lui dis-je en me retournant, tout en faisant glisser mes mains sur mon torse nu._

_- Oh mon Dieu, dit Bella en riant, tu es fou._

_- Fou de toi, chérie, lui dis-je en jouant des sourcils tout en lui servant mon sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant._

_Je balançais des hanches en déboutonnant mon pantalon. Je me retournais en bougeant mes fesses de plus en plus. Je baissais légèrement l'arrière de mon fute pour que Bella puisse voir l'élastique de mon boxer._

_- Oh putain, dit Bella toujours prise dans son rire._

_Je baissais totalement mon pantalon en me retournant. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombait en arrière en jurant._

_En relevant la tête vers ma femme, je pus voir qu'elle s'était laissée tomber sur le dos en éclatant de rire._

_Son rire valait tous les spectacles du monde. Elle était magnifique quand elle laissait la joie et l'insouciance l'envahir._

_Fou d'elle ? Putain, complètement…_

_Fin du flashback_

Je me promettais de faire tout ce qu'il était en mon foutu pouvoir pour la revoir rire à nouveau comme ce jour-là.

xoxoxoxoxox

J'étais allongé sur le ventre sentant le vent marin fouettait un côté de mon visage alors que le soleil chauffait ma peau. Nous étions dans l'appartement de Marc depuis trois jours maintenant.

Le lendemain de notre soirée mouvementée, nous avions décidé de partir sans perdre de temps. On voulait se retrouver tous les deux et mettre cette histoire de fous entre parenthèse, le temps d'une semaine. Mais surtout, je voulais que ma femme puisse, enfin, prendre du temps pour elle sans se soucier de toute cette affaire.

Je voyais que ça la travaillait beaucoup. Elle s'agitait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Elle se réveillait en hurlant mon prénom depuis ce soir-là. Elle ne se calmait qu'une fois que je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage en répétant sans cesse que j'étais vivant. Elle s'excusait toujours à son réveil de m'avoir empêché de dormir.

J'avais mal, vraiment mal de voir ma puce comme ça sans pouvoir ne rien faire. J'essayais de la soutenir du mieux que je le pouvais mais je me sentais comme une merde de ne pas pouvoir remonter le temps et faire que les choses soient différentes.

J'avais du mal aussi à la laisser seule. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me séparer d'elle plus de deux minutes.

Je m'étais aperçu que j'étais devenu très protecteur et totalement parano. Dès qu'une personne s'approchait de ma femme, je portais directement ma main dans mon dos, là où se trouvait mon arme.

Je ne savais pas que je me comportais comme ça jusqu'à que ma femme me le fasse remarquer.

- On t'a enlevé à moi une fois, je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire, lui avais-je alors répondu.

Aujourd'hui, on prenait le temps pour nous, allongés sur les transats qui faisaient face à la mer. Je soupirais d'aise en sentant les doigts de ma princesse caresser mon dos lentement. Je tournais ma tête dans sa direction, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

- Salut, toi, me dit-elle en souriant tout en continuant le traitement sur mon dos.

- Salut ma beauté, dis-je d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

- Tu es fatigué, constata-t-elle en faisant glisser son index sous mes yeux.

Je ne répondais rien. J'admirais simplement ma princesse. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de tendresse. La petite étincelle, qui illuminait ses yeux habituellement, avait repris place au fond de ses magnifiques prunelles. J'étais un bâtard chanceux d'avoir pour moitié une femme aussi belle qu'elle. Elle m'offrit le sourire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, en se penchant vers moi.

- Je vais te préparer un bon bain et ensuite j'irai faire à manger. On ne bouge pas ce soir, tu as besoin de te reposer, dit-elle en déposant de légers baisers sur ma nuque.

Je répondais en gémissant quand elle aspira ma peau entre ses lèvres.

- Plus tard, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille avant de se lever.

Putain, pour le coup, je n'étais plus du tout fatigué. Je me retournais sur le dos en plantant mon regard dans le ciel.

- Dieu, cette femme va me tuer, dis-je avant de me lever à mon tour pour aller me chercher de quoi me rafraîchir.

J'étais plongé, la tête dans le frigo quand un cri strident, provenant de l'étage me transperça l'âme…

**Que serait une fin de chapitre de Pas sans Toi sans la signature de la Sadique, hum ? ^^**

**On se retrouve très vite pour la suite en attendant je vous fais de gros Robisous...**


End file.
